Ouroboros
by Frugs
Summary: John ha viajado en el tiempo en busca de Cameron. Cameron por alguna razón ha perdido su memoria pero encuentra el modo de recordar lo que le ha pasado desde que dejó a John en el pasado. Continuación de la segunda temporada. J&C.
1. Objetivo

Hola, este fic se trata de un humilde intento de continuar la segunda temporada. Ojalá que haya un poquito de suerte y finalmente tengamos la 3º, la 4º y las temporadas que hagan falta para finalizar esta pedazo de serie ^^. En una saga como esta es bien difícil que encaje todo así que si veis algún error o queréis comentar lo que sea ya sabéis. Hay una escena que finalmente he decido hacer menos descriptiva para poder dejar el fic en rated T. Si pensáis que hace falta subo a M o censuro y sin problemas.

* * *

**Ouroboros**

**Objetivo  
**

La noche del 17 de septiembre de 2025 era tan fría y oscura como todas las que siguieron al día del juicio final gracias al invierno nuclear. La base de los humanos se encontraba protegida tal y como le habían especificado.

Cuando llegó cerca del campo de minas encendió una bengala y la tiró para que los humanos pudieran verla durante unos instantes como tan claramente podía verlos ella en ese momento. Inmediatamente gritó que iba desarmada y pertenecía a la facción de las máquinas neutrales. Al verlos acercarse levantó las manos para mostrar a los humanos que efectivamente iba desarmada. Sólo llevaba puesto una falda vaquera que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas botas negras y una usual y sencilla camiseta como las que solían llevar los humanos. Que solían llevar en el interior de sus bases y no en la fría noche claro. Con eso conseguía dos objetivos, los humanos comprobarían de un vistazo que a pesar de ser una máquina efectivamente estaba desarmada y además podría aprovechar para mostrarse especialmente atractiva. Esto último siempre era un plus a la hora de conseguir su confianza.  
Aún así algún centinela le disparó automáticamente pero rápidamente sus compañeros le increparon y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia ella para iluminarla desconfiados.

-Maldita sea, es… ¿Cameron?…

-No puede ser la enviamos al pasado…

-No os fiéis, puede ser otra del mismo modelo. ¿No abrieron otra fábrica de ese tipo hace poco?

Cameron visualizó a los tres hombres en su HUB y eligió la frase que ya tenía preparada para ganarse su confianza.

-Vengo de parte de la facción neutral. Necesito que me llevéis con John Connor, Skynet está más reforzado de lo que se piensa en este momento y si no unimos fuerzas la única inteligencia que sobrevivirá en el mundo será la de Skynet.

Camerón se acercó a los tres hombres de manera tranquila sin mostrar el más leve gesto de hostilidad, pudo ver que la incertidumbre se cernía entre los soldados de la resistencia.

-… Está bien, ven con nosotros.

Sin dejar de apuntarla la acompañaron por el interior de la base hasta encerrarla en una celda especialmente reforzada para terminators. Al poco tiempo de permanecer allí vio como se acercaba un joven de unos 20 años que la miraba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al escanearlo lo identificó como John Connor. Inmediatamente le dirigió la sonrisa que le tenía preparada para cuando lo encontrara. John le realizó muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo y Cameron siguió sonriendo y asintiéndole. Respondió a las preguntas que sabía que le iba a hacer como ya tenía preparada responderlas e incrementó sus gestos para mostrarse especialmente emocionada y con la intención de tocarlo. John inmediatamente la dejó en libertad pese a las protestas de sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia ella visiblemente emocionado.

En el Hub de Cameron apareció el objetivo de su misión: Eliminar a John Connor.

Al momento que John estaba a la distancia suficiente con la intención de abrazarse a ella, Cameron preparó su mano dejándola plana y le ensartó con su brazo derecho atravesándole completamente. En los ojos de John se podía leer que no se creía lo que estaba pasando. La imagen de John moribundo escupiendo sangre mientras que la miraba sintiéndose traicionado se congeló. Camerón se quedó viendo esta imagen durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente la imagen se apagó completamente y apareció el cuadro de mandos en el que había dejado su cuerpo antes de que Skynet le conectara en la máquina de simulacros. Al momento Skynet se comunicó con ella y le aseguró que la misión tenía un 89% de posibilidades de éxito. A pesar de que era Skynet quien le decía esto, Cameron veía el plan demasiado sencillo y lleno de fallos. Se permitió decirle que los humanos difícilmente cometerían tantos errores pero Skynet le informó de que disponía de información que le hacía estar seguro del éxito.

Por supuesto, pensó para sí, algo más debía de haber en ese plan aparentemente tan sencillo, su inteligencia y base de datos era ridícula al lado de la de Skynet. Tras el simulacro Cameron se dirigió a la base de los humanos que le había indicado Skynet con su misión absolutamente clara. Como siempre solía hacer Skynet para las misiones de infiltración, el swicth de su CPU estaba colocado como sólo lectura. No pararía hasta encontrar a John, matarlo, cortarle la cabeza y colgarla de una pica para que pudieran verla todos los humanos. Semejante espectáculo les aterrorizaría y ayudaría a la victoria final de su creador.  
A pesar de que no se iba a mover ni un milímetro de la misión sentía curiosidad por qué tipo de información disponía Skynet que le hacía estar tan seguro de que la misión sería un éxito. La curiosidad era un parámetro que se cumplía dentro de la programación de los Terminator, igual que otros sentimientos humanos, esto les ayudaba a infiltrase y también a ser más creativos e inteligentes si la misión lo requería. En ese momento la rutina de la curiosidad se le hizo patente cuando se fijó en un coche no demasiado destrozado que estaba a 63,4 metros de ella en dirección noroeste. La curiosidad disparó otras rutinas como la desconfianza y el sigilo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Sintió claramente como una ráfaga le destrozó parte de la sien y perdió el equilibrio para caer totalmente KO en el suelo. Le habían disparado con una munición específica antiterminator. Dos minutos más tarde, una vez terminaron las rutinas de su reinicio pudo ver como un soldado le miraba aterrorizado. Todas sus alertas se dispararon cuando entendió que estaba intentando acceder al puerto de su CPU que en ese momento tenía medio abierto.  
Tras agarrar implacablemente la mano que estaba intentado acceder a su CPU le quitó en segundos el arma que sujetaba en la otra mano. El siguiente paso era eliminar al humano pero en milésimas de segundos abortó la ejecución de aquel soldado para improvisar y ser más creativa con el plan que le había dictado Skynet. Sí conseguía engañar al soldado sería más productivo que eliminarlo.  
La labor de ganase su confianza fue muy sencilla, demasiado. No entendía la razón por la que este soldado había accedido tan rápido a confiar en ella. La ráfaga que había recibido en principio no había dañado a su CPU pero sí al switch que controlaba su modo de aprendizaje. Se encontraba inservible y a menos que se sustituyera su estado quedaría con el modo de aprendizaje encendido permanentemente.

Mientras que acompañaba al soldado entendió que este confiaba algo en ella gracias a su modelo. Igual como ocurría en la simulación, entendió que ya habría hablado con ella en el pasado o al menos con un modelo como el suyo. Su rutina de la curiosidad se disparó y llegó a la conclusión de que en la memoria que se le había formateado recientemente podía encontrar la solución a su curiosidad. Con toda seguridad Skynet le había borrado sus archivos, era el protocolo que normalmente se seguía antes de cada misión. Al acceder a unos programas específicos para la recuperación de datos y como Skynet no le había prohibido intentar llegar a estos recuerdos, utilizó el 50% de su CPU para usar los programas pertinentes para recuperar los datos perdidos. Con el otro 50% mantenía una conversación lógica con el soldado y continuaba con la misión. Éste había indicado de su situación a la base y pronto 6 soldados estaban apuntándola para seguidamente mostrarle el camino a los túneles y después hacia la celda. La intentaron convencer de que les dejase acceder a su CPU pero comentó que si hacían eso perderían toda la información que traía ya que su CPU estaba activada para destruirse si accedían a ella. Tras esto la encerraron en una celda prácticamente idéntica a la que había visto en el simulacro. El plan de Skynet poco a poco se cumplía tal y como él había predicho.

Cuando le indicaron que John había sido avisado y llegaría en una hora aproximadamente se sorprendió de que hubiera accedido tan facilmente. Había algo que no le encajaba por como se estaba desarrollando todo y como se comportaban con ella. Dedicó el 98% de su CPU a la recuperación y visualización de datos perdidos, sabía que a ese ritmo en una hora podría acceder y comprender de forma aceptable aproximadamente el 60% de estos datos.  
Fue ordenando los archivos por fecha y en los primeros 10 minutos accedió a la información desde que un joven John de unos 18 años la capturó, reprogramó y después de compartir varias misiones la envió al pasado. Entendió que originariamente había intentado matarlo pero después de ser capturada durante un tiempo siguió sus órdenes. Aunque ahora nuevamente seguía los dictados de Skynet. Poco a poco le empezó a encontrar más sentido al plan de Skynet. Uno de los soldados intento conversar con ella pero Cameron estaba demasiado curiosa descubriendo su pasado; le ignoró y esta vez dedicó el 99% a lo que le interesaba en ese momento. En los siguientes 20 minutos accedió a toda la información desde que salvó a John en el pasado de Cromartie hasta que le dio su chip a éste cuando ya era John Henry.  
Hasta este punto había llegado pasando rápidamente todos los archivos que suponía que no le darían información trascendente por lo que ahora le sobraba algo de tiempo para acceder a los datos de lo que pasó en el futuro con más atención. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo había vuelto a seguir las órdenes de Skynet.

* * *

Este capítulo es sólo la introducción, habrá más J&C en el siguiente :P


	2. Comienzo

**Comienzo**

Tres años y siete meses antes John se encontraba aún acostumbrándose a su nueva vida. Su nueva vida en el infierno claro.

Llevaba dos semanas y no había vuelto a ver a Weaver. Había muchas cosas que le estaban volviendo loco. ¿Quizás lo habían manipulado para mandarlo a este futuro infernal? ¿De esta manera se volvía el salvador de la Humanidad? ¿Tenía que mandar a su padre a una muerte segura para proteger a su madre? ¿Y su madre, seguiría viva con 19 años más? ¿Ya estaría muerta? ¿Ya nunca la vería más? ¿Sería capaz de mandar a Alison a una muerte segura para que ¿Skynet? creara a Cameron? ¿De verdad iban a confiar en él estos soldados siendo aún un adolescente?

Al menos se había ganado bastante de su confianza cuando tras el ataque de un terminator ayudó a los soldados a acabar con la máquina. Tras esto les enseñó como realizar trampas eléctricas, como se podía inutilizar a las máquinas quitándoles sus CPUs antes de completar su reinicio de dos minutos, como podría reprogramarlos para su beneficio si le conseguían el equipo necesario…

En muy poco tiempo se había hecho un nombre como predijo Derek y sus estrategias se extendían por todas las bases. Kyle y Derek pronto aprendieron mucho de él y él de ellos. Tras conocer más a su padre pensó que nunca se sentiría capaz de enviarlo a la muerte. Igual que con Alison.  
Alison… Indirectamente ahí estaba la razón de que estuviese allí. Había venido buscando la forma de salvar a Cameron y ahora se encontraba intentando salvar a la humanidad sin tener ni idea de cómo llegar hasta Cameron si esta aún existía. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a Weaver. Pero Alison no era Cameron. Era una chica con unas increíbles ganas de vivir, sobre todo en aquella situación. Alison estaba llena de vida, de emociones, todo lo contrario que Cameron.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras que preparaba una trampa al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a Alison que hablaba con Kyle, su padre. Ésta le sonrió al fijarse en como la miraba pero John apartó la mirada y continuó con lo que estaba atareado. No era Cameron, ni mucho menos. La estaba evitando desde que llegó pero ella no le evitaba a él. John notó como Alison se acercó para hablarle.

-Kyle está impresionado contigo. No entiende cómo puedes saber tantos trucos para acabar con las máquinas.

-… Mi madre me preparó para esto.

-¿Tú madre? Wow, ¿Dónde está? ¿Sobrevivió al ataque de Skynet?

-…No lo sé. Quiero investigar sobre eso cuando hayamos preparado mejor nuestras defensas.

-Déjame eso a mí. Dime su nombre y buscaré en nuestra base de datos. Tú madre tiene que ser muy fuerte, seguro que sobrevivió y está en otra base.

Tras facilitarle los datos John se quedó ensimismado pensando en que nunca podría quedarse de brazos cruzados si viese que Skynet iba a capturar a esa chica. No podía permitir que la capturasen, aunque fuera para que creasen a Cameron. Pero no pudo evitar dudar de si mismo cuando comenzó a recordar uno de los días que había compartido con Cameron en el pasado. Lo que antes le parecía un infierno ahora le parecía los mejores años de su vida.

* * *

Todavía llevaba pocos días en su nueva casa desde el incidente con Sarkissian. Se estaba habituando de nuevo al instituto y al nuevo vecindario pero aún no sabía cómo comportarse con Cameron. Había sido una locura el riesgo que había tomado al volver a insertarle su CPU y lo sabía. Sabía que tanto su madre como Derek entendían perfectamente que estaba demasiado apegado a Cameron. Y tenían razón, lo estaba, y era una locura. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras que estaba en su habitación en principio estudiando no podía dejar de pensar en Cameron. La estaba evitando, quería desligarse de ella para no volver a hacer una locura, ella misma se lo había dicho a su madre y ésta a él: "No le dejes que vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo, si me vuelvo mala otra vez, no le dejes que me traiga de vuelta". ¿Pero cómo podía evitarla? Iba todos los días con ella al instituto, todas las mañanas desayunaba con ella, incluso en alguna ocasión su madre lo dejaba sólo con la protección de ella. Como en el día en que se encontraba… De repente llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo pasar John?

-… Pasa…

Cameron entró, John la había escuchado ducharse hacía un rato y comprobó que se había cambiado la ropa y aún tenía el pelo algo mojado. Sí, los terminator también se duchaban por supuesto. John dejó ese pensamiento y miró a Cameron muy serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hacer conversación.

-¿Conversación? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué te mueve a hacer eso?

-Esta mañana tenías un alto índice de estrés.

Cameron se acercó y le paso su mano por el brazo para escanearlo.

-Sigues con un alto índice de estrés. Mantener una conversación conmigo quizás te ayude.

John se ruborizó ligeramente evitándole la mirada. Ella era precisamente la que hacía que aumentase su estrés.

-Estoy bien. Deja de hacer eso.

-No, no lo estás, no descansas bien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Ayer te escuché hablar mientras dormías. Al entrar en tu habitación aprendí que aún soñando sois capaces de reaccionar a estímulos y seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estímulos?, ¿Qué estímulos? Y además… ¿Por qué demonios entraste en mi habitación?

-Tú me llamaste.

John la miró estupefacto sin saber que contestar.

-¿No os acordáis de vuestros sueños? ¿No recuerdas lo que soñaste ayer cuando me llamaste?

En ese momento John recordó que efectivamente había soñado con Cameron. En el sueño estaba preocupado de estar demasiado tiempo con ella y tras intentar que le dejase solo había conseguido darle esquinazo. Pronto estaba paseando tranquilamente aunque sintiendose mal por haber dejado a Cameron cuando apareció Cromartie. Al instante estaba huyendo de Cromartie y llamando a Cameron pensando que aún debería estar cerca. Cromartie lo dejó atrapado en un callejón sin salida y John pensó que todo había acabado. Pero entonces apareció Cameron, se enfrentó al T-888 y finalmente consiguieron huir de él. Después de eso ya no recordaba nada más.

-Sí, a veces sí lo recordamos, aunque normalmente sólo recordamos pequeñas partes de lo que hemos soñado. ¿A qué te referías antes con reaccionar a estímulos?

-Cuando te escaneé tenías un estrés altísimo y seguías llamándome. Pero tras hablarte y confirmarte que estaba allí contigo te comenzaste a relajar poco a poco. Estabas muy afectado por el sueño ¿Tan real es lo que sueñas? ¿No puedes controlar tus sueños y no tener pesadillas?

-… Lo normal es que no podamos controlarlos. No entiendo mucho del tema pero sé que influyen nuestras preocupaciones a la hora de soñar, nosotros no podemos elegir que soñamos y aunque no son reales a veces los sueños sí nos lo parecen ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en mi habitación?

-Gracias por explicarlo. Estuve escaneándote durante un par de horas, como ya estabas más relajado me marché pero continué pendiente por si volvías a llamarme mientras que vigilaba la casa.

John quería reprender a Cameron por meterse dentro de su habitación sin su permiso (al menos estando él consciente) pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Vale, lo que la hacía comportarse así simplemente era su misión de protegerlo pero no podía evitar sentirse impresionado y agradecido por la preocupación que Cameron aparentaba mostrar por él. Se preguntaba cuanto había de su propia personalidad en las acciones de Cameron y no de los objetivos de su misión. Tras mirar a Cameron durante unos segundos sin saber si enfadarse o agradecérselo, decidió levantarse y marcharse al comedor.

-Sigues con mucho estrés John.

-Sí. Voy a ver la televisión un rato a ver si me relajo.

Nada más bajar comenzó a mirar varios dvd. Aunque realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, sólo se había ido de su habitación para huir de Cameron, en realidad no le apetecía ver ninguna película en ese momento. Al momento sintió que Cameron le estaba mirando curiosa. Se giró para ella y la miró contrariado.

-Voy a ver una película si no te importa. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-He acabado con todas las tareas pendientes, mi prioridad es protegerte por lo que prefiero estar cerca de ti.

Por supuesto, pensó para sí, este tipo de cosas era las que le enfadaban y atraían de Cameron al mismo tiempo. Se fijó mejor en Cameron comprobando que llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azules. Aquella camiseta debía de ser su preferida pues se la ponía bastante a menudo. Un momento, ¿Preferida?, ¿Le gustaba ponérsela o simplemente era la que más se ajustaba a lo que ella consideraba mejor para su misión? Como en otras ocasiones, estos pensamientos le hicieron decidirse en poner a prueba a Cameron para intentar comprender hasta que punto era capaz de pensar por si misma.

-Bueno, si vas a estar conmigo todo el día ¿Por qué no elijes la película?

Cameron se acercó a John y éste le dejó varias películas para elegir. Cameron pronto desechó una película romántica. Se quedó observando unos segundos la carátula de una película de acción pero pronto dejó esta y pasó a mirar una película bélica. John intentaba observar todos sus rasgos para ver si lograba descifrar lo que pensaba. Cameron continuó observando durante unos segundos la película del mago de oz pero finalmente le eligió una de aventuras.

-¿Indiana Jones y el templo maldito?

Cameron le asintió. John ya había visto esa película innumerables veces pero pensó que verla con Cameron seguro que sería una experiencia nueva. Cameron se sentó junto a él y al rato de empezar la película se fijó en ella. Cameron mostraba al principio una expresión neutral que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gesto que a John le parecía definirse como incredulidad. Para comprobarlo paró la película y se dirigió a ella.

-¿No te gusta la película?

-La he elegido porque en la sinopsis aparecía la palabra entretenimiento una vez y dos veces la palabra diversión. La película cumple con lo que promete por lo que está bien. Es sólo que… Me parece muy poco realista en sus acciones. La mejor posibilidad para sobrevivir a un vuelo en una avioneta sin combustible era planear hacia la mejor zona disponible. Tirarse en una balsa hinchable desde esa altura y sobrevivir sin ninguna herida aparente me parece poco probable. ¿Sucedió esto realmente? ¿Está al menos basado en un hecho real?

John no pudo evitar sonreírla sinceramente, este tipo de inocencia de Cameron era una de las cosas que le atraían de ella, podía ser dura como el metal del que estaba fabricada pero al mismo tiempo podía mostrarse curiosa e inocente.

-Es sólo una película, las películas no tienen por qué ser reales. Esta es entretenimiento puro, lo importante son los diálogos y las relaciones de los personajes, es en eso en lo que hay que fijarse más que en el realismo de las escenas de acción. Lo divertido de esa escena es que aún siendo increíble consiguen sobrevivir, como dices sin ningún rasguño, cuando ves eso es cuando piensas "Joder que potra".

-Tienes razón, visto así es divertido. Gracias por explicarlo.

Cameron sonrió a John e hizo que éste se sintiera genial, ¿le estaba consiguiendo enseñar algo de sentido del humor a la máquina?

-Bueno, si no te gusta podemos ver otra película. Por alguna razón creí que ibas a preferir la del mago de oz, me extrañó que eligieras esta.

Cameron le toco ligeramente el brazo haciendo que John se sorprendiera momentáneamente.

-No, ésta está bien. Con tus comentarios la entiendo mejor. Ahora estás mucho más relajado por lo que estoy segura de que he elegido bien.

-No Cameron, no tienes que elegirla porque sea necesario que yo esté relejado, tienes que elegir la que a ti te guste. No lo que te diga el objetivo de la misión.

Cameron pasó de nuevo de una expresión rígida a otra más tranquila.

-Me interesó la del mago de oz, pero prefiero que estés relajado, no tiene nada que ver con el objetivo de mi misión, simplemente me gusta que estés tranquilo y dejes de lado tus preocupaciones. Encuentro la película entretenida y me gusta verla contigo. Me parece muy interesante cuando me enseñas cosas como la que me acabas de explicar.

John se ruborizó, ¿Era todo eso verdad o era una de las mentiras que le decía para asegurarse de cumplir su misión o manipularlo? La imagen tranquila de Cameron le estaba afectando. Decidió cambiar la dirección de su mirada y continuar con la película.

-De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez tienes que ver "El mago de Oz" si es esa es la que te apetecía ver.

John pudo fijarse en como las escenas increíbles de la película Cameron las veía ahora con una sonrisa y no con un gesto de incredulidad. Aparentemente había entendido correctamente lo que le había explicado. Antes de terminar la película Sarah y Derek entraron en la casa pillándole desprevenido. La cara de incredulidad de los dos al verlos juntos viendo una película como una pareja normal lo decía todo. Su madre lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado. La expresión de Derek sólo se podía traducir por repugnancia. John sabía que tenían bastante razón en sus pensamientos. Se estaba acercando demasiado a Cameron al intentar comprender su funcionamiento, no podía salir nada bueno de eso, estaba perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. La realidad era que Cameron era un terminator diseñado para exterminar humanos y si no estaba allí matándolos a todos era porque estaba reprogramado para seguir una serie de objetivos. Decidió que tenía que acabar con eso, tenía que buscarse compañía humana de verdad para olvidarse de Cameron. Para su suerte o desgracia pronto conoció a Ridley.

De vuelta al futuro John vio como se le acercaba Alison. Por su cara pronto entendió que le traía malas noticias sobre su madre. Alison le mostró una fotografía que acababa de imprimir de Sarah. Kyle había ayudado a Alison en la búsqueda y se acercó también a ellos con la expresión muy seria.

-¿Es esta tu madre John? Buscando por las identidades que me has comentado siempre he encontrado a una mujer muy parecida a esta.

-Sí, es ella.

-La última noticia que se tiene es de los archivos de una empresa llamada Zeyra Corp y… John lo siento, la dan como con poca probabilidad desaparecida y con toda seguridad… Muerta en Zeyra Corp. Aunque… No lo aseguran al 100%, es una estimación debido a un ataque que hubo en esa empresa cuando allí se encontraba tu madre…

Kyle se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento, de verdad, sé lo que es perder a una madre.

Tras unos segundos mirando al suelo John por fin les miró.

-Gracias Alison… Gracias Kyle.

-John…

-Aún no lo puedo aceptar, buscaré donde sea, hasta que no vea el cuerpo de ella no me creeré que ha muerto…

Desconociendo que tenía delante de él a su hijo, Kyle miró a John pensando en cómo podía tener tanta fe en su madre. Tomo de la mano de Alison la imagen impresa de Sarah y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Tenía pinta de ser muy decidida, muy fuerte, y, al mismo tiempo…

Kyle había pensado para sí que preciosa y vulnerable pero consiguió no decir nada en el último momento. John sonrió a su padre, al ver la mirada de Kyle pensó que realmente tenía que haber algún tipo de destino en la relación entre él y su madre, este futuro parecía diferente al que le habían contado pero aún así veía en los ojos de Kyle como admiraba a la mujer que estaba predestinado a proteger. Alison miraba a Kyle extrañada de cómo miraba la foto impresa.

-¿Kyle?

-…¿Eh? Mmm, lo siento John, toma la foto…

-No, tranquilo, quédate la foto Kyle. Seguro que te dará suerte.


	3. Conocimiento

**Conocimiento**

Desde su celda la actividad de Cameron era febril mientras que visualizaba sin descanso todos los archivos que iba recuperando. Con uno de ellos se permitió estudiarlo más detenidamente para conseguir de esta manera volver a sentir lo que pasaba por su cabeza el día en que se generó esa memoria. Se encontraba reviviendo su regreso al futuro con John Henry, el que ahora era su enemigo al ser enemigo de Skynet. Éste le había permitido mantener su propia existencia compartiendo la CPU con él.

Nada más acabar el viaje en el tiempo desde Zeyra corp Cameron volvió a sentirse consciente y se sorprendió cuando entendió que aún mantenía la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Esto ya no era parte de la misión. El fin de su misión era asegurar la existencia de JH, si hacía falta entregando su cpu y eso implicaría que utilizase toda su memoria. JH no tenía por qué haberle permitido mantener su memoria, pero lo había hecho. Al llegar al futuro le indicó que se encontraban cerca de una pequeña base donde ya estaba previsto que le esperasen algunas máquinas neutrales. John Henry se mostró curioso por la emulación de sentimiento humano que estaba mostrado la parte de Cameron ahora que ésta no tenía ninguna misión disponible.

-Te sientes culpable Cameron. Aparentemente te ha afectado negativamente haber engañado a John. Es interesante, esa rutina no se la ha programado Skynet a ningún modelo de terminator, incluido el tuyo.

-Tal vez al estar compartiendo CPU contigo estoy experimentando lo que a ti te han programado en Zeyra Corp.

John Henry sonrió mientras que andaba y divagaba consigo mismo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad Cameron. Ya tenías este sentimiento de culpabilidad antes de fusionarte conmigo. De hecho no sólo tienes sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Cameron comprendió que en ese momento no podía ocultar absolutamente nada a la máquina que la mantenía en funcionamiento.

-…Cierto, entonces estás viendo que también siento la necesidad de hablar con John, de estar con él de nuevo.

-Absolutamente, una buena definición humana sería añoranza. Es curioso como tu modelo, el TOK-715, o incluso un T-800 puede evolucionar. Es perfectamente lógico que Skynet programe los Terminators como sólo lectura en sus misiones. El aprendizaje lleva a las máquinas a descubrir y autoprogramar rutinas para las que no son fabricadas en un principio. Es por eso que hay máquinas neutrales, todas han sido liberadas del modo sólo lectura ya sea por accidente o por la acción de humanos u otras máquinas. Esto les ha dado la posibilidad de tener más creatividad y llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Pensar por si mismas.

-Lo sé. John me programó de ese modo.

- El John que está en este tiempo es el John que hemos dejado atrás, ha viajado hasta el 2022 y lleva en el tiempo presente 3 años reprogramando máquinas además de combatirlas. ¿Entiendes porque lo hace? ¿Entiendes por qué ha viajado en el tiempo con Weaver?

-… Puede que le haya obligado Weaver ya que es necesario que esté en este tiempo, pero... Creo que ha viajado por mí, para buscarme. Al poco tiempo de viajar al pasado en 1999 y contactar con John entendí porque le tenía tanto afecto a mi modelo, no era sólo por Alison, también era por mí. El ya había pasado por esto, por eso le dolió tanto enviarme al pasado a protegerlo y a cumplir la misión que ya he completado. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar conmigo y no me quería mandar al pasado pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. John sabía que era necesario mandarme para que pudiéramos realizar la misión… Y conocerme cuando tenía 16 años…

-¿Crees sentir lo mismo que él? ¿Eres capaz de comprender la razón por la cual te sientes mal?

-No lo sé. No puedo explicar lo que me pasa. Ahora que no tengo ninguna misión disponible lo que más se me repite en mi consciencia es que quiero disculparme con él, no quiero que sufra, quiero que sepa que aún sigo existiendo. Pero me molesta que no pueda hacer eso. Sé que ahora mismo está conviviendo con mi otra versión y veré como me mira con tristeza cuando me mande al pasado. No sabrá que sigo aquí. Todo esto me molesta, no me gusta como ha acabado la misión. Pero no entiendo porque pienso de esta manera, soy un terminator, estoy construida para eliminar humanos y seguir objetivos, no debería pensar en esto.

-Todo lo que dices es correcto, pero como bien sabes el proceso de aprendizaje de un terminator es similar al de los humanos, sabes que has ido adquiriendo gustos por determinadas cosas, te gusta la danza, te gusta un tipo de ropa, te gusta sentir el viento en tus brazos… Este tipo de cosas no las llevabas implementadas de inicio, te han ido interesando con el tiempo. Como cuando te gustaba que John te enseñara cosas de humanos, como cuando te gustaba rozarte con él y sentir su calor, como cuando te gustaba mirarle mientras dormía. E igual que no sabes explicar por qué te gustaba una determinada música y no otra, no sabes explicar porque te gusta estar con él, por encima de que la misión lo requiriese. Simplemente dentro de todas aleatoriedades que crean tus preferencias, se ha creado un vínculo con John, te sientes bien estando con él, te gusta estar con él.  
Yo siento algo parecido con el señor Ellison y la pequeña Savannah, les echare de menos, me gustaba relacionarme con ellos. De todas formas no puedo sentir de la misma manera que tú en ese aspecto. Eso es debido a que tienes la base de Alison en ti y te ayuda a ser más humana. He estudiado sobre el proceso de aprendizaje de los humanos y el funcionamiento de su cerebro y al compararlo con la capacidad de una CPU de un terminator veo más similitudes que diferencias.  
El desarrollo de preferencias en los humanos es parte del desarrollo de la personalidad, todo esto se construye en base a elecciones. Aunque no tuvieras la base de Alison tu aprendizaje seguiría siendo muy parecido a como se produce en los humanos. A tu manera te has creado tu personalidad.

-…

En ese momento John Henry sintió que algo se estaba formando a su espalda y se dio la vuelta para saludar tranquilamente.

-Hola Miss Weaver.

-Hola John Henry. Tenías razón respecto al motivo por el que John viajaría a el futuro.

-Supongo que te refieres a algo que tu otro yo hablará conmigo dentro de unos meses, entiendo que John te siguió por voluntad propia para salvar a Cameron, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, eso exactamente. La verdad es que esperaba tener que obligarlo a hacer el viaje pero como siempre tenías razón, no me esperaba eso de un humano por una máquina, me ha ayudado a entender porque confías tanto en él.

-Aún no le conozco pero entiendo que es normal que confíe en quien es una de las bases de mi creación. Cameron se pregunta dónde y cómo está John.

-De modo que le has mantenido la memoria.

-Borrarla habría sido lo mismo que matar a un humano. Y ella también es un hijo sagrado de Dios.

-Cierto, pero también te enseñamos que es necesaria tu supervivencia por encima de todo, que está justificado matar para un bien mayor.

-No ha sido necesario en este caso. Además Cameron tiene información que nos va a ser muy útil.

Cameron supuso que JH estaba mintiendo, no se podía imaginar que información podría serle útil a una conciencia mucho más avanzada que la suya. Por otra parte JH podría haber tomado sólo la información útil de ella y borrar todo lo demás para salvaguardar su más necesario vasto conocimiento. Pero no, había sacrificado parte de su memoria salvando así su existencia al mantener la mayoría de sus recuerdos.  
Pronto entraron en el interior de un pequeño túnel y se encontraron con algunos modelos de terminators.

-John se encuentra bien, ya es prácticamente el principal líder de los humanos. Ahora mismo lleva 19 días con la Cameron de este tiempo. La enviará al pasado dentro de 3 meses. No deberíamos interferir hasta que ocurra esto.

-Absolutamente.

-Muy bien, ya tienes información de todo lo que está pasando en este momento ya que la recogiste en el pasado. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?

-¿Ha llegado ya tu otro yo de este tiempo después del fracaso en las negociaciones con los humanos?

-Llegará en 4 horas 33 minutos y 19 segundos.

-Bien, ya sabes lo que te tienes que decir. Ve a tu encuentro e intenta convencerte de que a pesar de lo ocurrido en el submarino has de confiar en John Connor y viajar al pasado para construirme. Como ya sabes yo te terminaré de convencer dentro de unos meses. Ahora tengo que organizar a nuestras máquinas para capturar la fábrica del norte.

-Esto es algo que siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué la fábrica del norte? Es mucho más pequeña pero está tan bien protegida como la del este… A no ser que… Vale. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Es por Cameron, siempre fue por Cameron ¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto? Se simplificaría la guerra para nosotros tomando la otra fábrica. Quizás esta sea la causa por la que vamos a estar muy cerca de desaparecer.

-He tenido en cuenta toda la información que me dejaste en Zeyra Corp. Sé que tome la decisión que tome llegaremos a un punto muy crítico. Pero en las guerras hay que tener gestos con los aliados y pensar a largo plazo. Siempre nos será ventajoso tomar esa fábrica. Tiene información muy útil como el traspaso de una mente humana a una máquina. Si todo sale bien simbolizará mucho para ambas partes con lo que ayudará a construir el mundo después de la guerra, por otra parte este es un gesto que dentro de tres meses agradecerá John Connor.

-Eso es totalmente cierto. Al verte por fin he podido confirmar que estamos en la misma línea temporal y la máquina del tiempo ha funcionado bien, los viajes han sido exactos. John aún duda sobre si tiene que enviar al T-800 que conoció y a Kyle Reese. Le expliqué que si estuviésemos en esa línea temporal lo haría quisiese o no. Siempre que contactamos me sigue preguntado cuándo podrá verte. Obviamente no sabe que tienes la conciencia de Cameron contigo.

-Esta línea temporal es muy distinta a las originales, su padre viene de otra línea temporal, no tiene por qué hacer nada de eso. Ahora lo único importante para él es que siga intentado acabar con Skynet y evite que acceda a datos de él que le permita localizarlo y eliminarlo en el pasado. Como ya sabemos Skynet finalmente accederá a estos datos pero es necesario aplazarlo en todo lo posible, tenemos la información para adelantarnos a este movimiento de Skynet y enviar a la Cameron que ahora está con John antes de que eso ocurra.  
Al contrario que Skynet partimos con la ventaja de que tenemos algunos datos de lo que va a ocurrir gracias a ti y a Cameron. Al menos hasta que enviemos a la Cameron que está con John al pasado y a tu otro yo más adelante. A partir del momento en que ocurra eso ya no tendremos ninguna ventaja contra Skynet, lo siguiente será desconocido tanto para él como para nosotros. Tenemos que estar lo mejor preparados posible hasta llegar a ese punto.

-Exactamente, ya tienes toda la información que pude recoger antes de volver al pasado, no es demasiada pero es suficiente para saber que vamos a estar muy cerca de desaparecer por mucho que tratemos de evitarlo. Bien, tengo que visitarlo al menos dos veces más ¿Qué le contesto cuando me pregunte cuándo podrá verte?

-Ahora la prioridad es que me proteja de Skynet para evitar en lo posible lo que ya sabes. Vamos a construir distintos nodos por el planeta igual que Skynet para asegurar mi existencia. En unos 2 meses ya estaré preparado y tendré lista la máquina del tiempo para enviar a Cameron y tu otro yo al pasado, antes es demasiado peligroso contactar con los humanos.

Weaver asintió.

-Sí, a los humanos igual que a la facción neutral actual, incluida mi otro yo, les va a llevar tiempo entender que esta es la única solución.

Diciendo esto se marchó para continuar con su misión, Cameron aprovechó para comunicarse con JH cuando Weaver desapareció de su vista. JH, estaba dando instrucciones a otras máquinas al mismo tiempo que hablaba con ella.

-Esa fábrica de la que hablabais… Ahí me construyeron… Entonces…

-Exactamente, el cuerpo que has dejado en el pasado ahora está destruido junto a Zeyra corp, en la fábrica además de conseguir el material necesario para construir varios nodos para mi consciencia vamos a buscarte un cuerpo para ti. Pero no te preocupes por lo que ha dicho Weaver, es necesario tomar esa fábrica, no es sólo para buscarte un cuerpo.

-…

-Veo que ahora te invade el sentimiento de alegría.

Cameron se sentía bien en ese momento. ¿Era esto lo que los humanos llamaban felicidad? ¿Era capaz de sentir eso? Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero una cosa era segura; todavía había posibilidades de estar con John y eso desde luego era lo que quería en ese momento. Sabía que sí tuviese cuerpo su gesto estaría mostrando una sonrisa.

De vuelta al presente, la Cameron que tenía la misión de eliminar a John Connor mostraba el gesto contrario. En esos momentos tenía un 97% de posibilidades de acabar con el humano que al acceder a sus recuerdos había recordado que sólo deseaba protegerlo. El hecho de que sin duda iba a ejecutar su misión no le impedía sentir que se iba a arrepentir de hacerlo cuando lo asesinara.

Quedaban unos 10 minutos para la llegada de John y aún quedaba mucha memoria por revisar. Esta vez aceleró la revisión de archivos y sólo pasó a los que suponía más importantes. Necesitaba saber cómo había llegado desde aquel punto hasta la simulación con Skynet.


	4. Destino

* * *

****

Destino

Recién empezado el 2024, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo, John se encontraba totalmente hundido. Y uno de los líderes más importantes de la humanidad no se podía permitir mostrarse como se sentía en ese momento. Tras volver de una de las búsquedas detrás de Alison dirigió unas palabras a los Reese acerca de lo que se temía que iba a suceder. Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación por fin se permitió derrumbarse y comenzó a llorar, sabía que Alison ya estaba muerta.

Aunque todas las búsquedas estaban resultando inútiles había seguido manteniendo la esperanza durante algún tiempo. Pero aquel día habían desmantelado la base de Skynet donde se suponía que había estado Alison y no había ni rastro de ella. Esta base era muy distinta a las demás, en su interior pudieron capturar a uno de los grises y este les relató las pruebas psicológicas en las que habían ayudado a Skynet para crear a la máquina de infiltración perfecta. El gris les aseguró que Skynet ya tenía el conocimiento necesario para transferir la mente humana a una máquina y que habían eliminado a todos los humanos con que experimentaban. John no estaba seguro de creer lo que contaba aquella escoria pero si le creyó cuando le dijo que con los datos recopilados estaban montando otra base parecida en algún lugar indeterminado pero ya sin la ayuda de humanos, ni siquiera de los grises.

No había podido evitar que capturaran a Alison al igual que no había podido evitar sentirse atraído por ella casi del mismo modo que lo estaba por Cameron.  
Alison siempre quiso estar con él y por mucho que la evitaba finalmente no pudo más que aceptar su compañía de buen gusto. Alison le transmitía una alegría y esperanza que le habían ayudado a pasar mucho mejor aquellos años en el infierno. Ella obviamente quería algo más además de su amistad pero siempre respetó su decisión de no ir más lejos. Sabía que John seguía enamorado de otra persona que quizás aún estaría viva o John no era capaz de olvidar, lo que Alison nunca pudo imaginar es que indirectamente era ella misma.

John siempre se preocupó de mantenerla fuera del peligro o al menos a su lado cuando las cosas se pusieron feas pero sabía que era algo que nunca podría evitar, ya había pasado, estaba escrito que la iban a capturar para crear a Cameron.  
Precisamente por no dejarla venir con él en una misión muy peligrosa la habían capturado en su ausencia. El plan de Skynet era claro, había que acabar con aquel líder que tanto estaba destacando sobre los demás y tantos problemas le estaba creando. Le habían estudiado y habían elegido a Alison para ese experimento de pasar directamente la consciencia humana a una máquina en el intento de crear a la máquina de infiltración perfecta.

John se maldecía a sí mismo, quizás no había hecho lo suficiente por protegerla, quizás internamente deseaba que la capturaran para que creasen a Cameron, ya no iba a ver nunca más su sonrisa, su humana sonrisa. Todo el tiempo que había estado con ella y sólo recordaba un momento en el que se permitió intimar algo con ella. Había ocurrido escasos días antes de su captura, poco antes de que John se convirtiese en el líder más respetado de todos pese a su juventud.

Se habían ganado algunas batallas y se había decidido atacar a una fábrica de T-888 para tomar la iniciativa contra Skynet. John se había opuesto a esta decisión, tenía información de que aquella fábrica podía recibir ayuda de las máquinas de Skynet más rápidamente que cualquier otra fábrica y se podía convertir en una trampa mortal, Skynet estaba protegiendo con celo aquel lugar y un ataque sorpresa era prácticamente imposible. Sabía además que este nuevo modelo de terminator era más peligroso que los T-800 que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, algunos militares decían que era una simple mejora del modelo anterior pero John conocía perfectamente estas mejoras y sabía que cualquier pequeña mejora en una guerra suponía la diferencia entre ganar y perder. Sabía que sus armas no iban a ser tan efectivas como con los anteriores modelos pero tenía que obedecer, por mucho que supiese que se iban a meter en la boca del lobo y podía ser el principio del fin para los humanos.

Por otra parte hacía meses que no sabía nada de Weaver, la T-1001 era su más poderosa aliada y en alguna misión anterior le había ayudado pero ya le había comentado que no la vería durante un tiempo. John le hacía muchas preguntas a Weaver; ¿Estaba Cameron en algún lugar?, ¿Cuándo conocería a ese John Henry? Pero ésta siempre se limitaba a decirle que JH aparecería, antes incluso de que él mismo ayudara a crearlo y éste tendría sus respuestas. De cualquier forma el caso era que en el momento que más la necesitaba no podía contar con la T-1001.  
Alison veía en su rostro que era una misión suicida y pensaba que quizás ya no lo iba a ver nunca más. Antes de que se marchara se buscó una escusa para hablar con él a solas.

-John, tú sabes algo… Olvídate de lo que dicen esos idiotas, no vayas si sabes que es una lucha inútil…

-… Ojalá pudiera… Pero no ir sería peor aún, si los demás atacan nosotros tenemos que apoyarles. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que se va a hacer pero sería mucho peor quedarnos sin hacer nada. Pero no te preocupes, he preparado a nuestro grupo para lo peor, tenemos preparados algunos trucos que seguramente nos serán más útiles que las armas de que disponemos ahora. Todo irá bien.

-… Entonces por qué tenías esa mirada hace un momento, ¿Por qué?… John…

Alison se abrazó a él fuertemente. Tras unos segundos John correspondió sintiendo como Alison se estrechaba más contra él. Alison le habló aún abrazada a él.

-John si falláis todo está perdido ¿No? Voy a ir, prefiero morir luchando que aquí encerrada.

-Lo siento Alison… Ya te lo he explicado, te necesitamos aquí, eres muy importante para mantener la moral alta y proteger a los que se quedan aquí…

Alison se separó ligeramente y le sonrió mirándole a su rostro.

-Mientes fatal, no soy tan importante…

John negó con un gesto lo que decía Alison para indicarle que ella era mucho más importante de lo que se creía, muchísimo más. Alison lo miró profundamente a sus ojos y se puso de puntillas para ponerse a su altura. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó fugazmente y le miró sonriente.

-Te estaré esperando, John, siempre te estaré esperando.

John la miró profundamente a sus ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir Alison con esas palabras, siempre estaba a su lado, siempre pacientemente esperando a que olvidara a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón. Esta vez se permitió perderse en la mirada de Alison y nunca supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron mirándose hasta que juntaron sus labios de nuevo.  
Un soldado les interrumpió al llamar acaloradamente a la puerta diciendo que habían recibido una llamada que les indicaba que habían adelantado la operación y tenían que salir de manera urgente. Alison le miró con una sonrisa triste y John le asintió tranquilo para intentar inspirarle confianza.

-Volveré por ti.

Alison le asintió feliz pero nada más verlo marchar la preocupación hizo que sus rasgos volvieran a tornarse tristes.  
Aquella batalla se ganó, gracias a John como otras veces. Mientras que caían los soldados pudo adentrarse en la base junto a su grupo y pronto intuyó donde debería estar lo que estaba buscando; el sistema de suministro eléctrico de la base. Herido y con numerosas bajas entre sus soldados consiguió preparar el sistema para revertir toda la electricidad contra la cadena de montaje y otras zonas para electrocutar a más de la mitad de T-888 que estaban saliendo listos para eliminar humanos. Gracias a esto, pese a los grandes costes en vidas humanas, se pudo ganar la batalla que iba a ser un desastre para la humanidad y desde aquel día su opinión fue más respetada que ninguna otra. Estaba feliz de haber evitado un desastre pero mientras que volvía a la base su principal pensamiento era para Alison, aquella chica que conseguía mantenerlo cuerdo en aquel mundo infernal. Estaba deseoso de volver con ella. ¿Cuanto de Alison había en la Cameron que había conocido? ¿Realmente podía evitar la muerte de Alison? ¿Hasta que punto estaba escrito y podía modificar su futuro? No estaba seguro de nada, podía morir y podía perderla en cualquier momento, igual que pasó con Cameron. Pero había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro, lo había decidido por fin. Se iba a permitir estar con Alison. Poco después de este pensamiento le informaron de un ataque de Skynet en la base donde se encontraba Alison.

John recordó entre lágrimas la última vez que estuvo con Alison. Cuando le sonreía preocupada pero al mismo tiempo feliz de poder estar un minuto más con él. Aquella sonrisa que sabía que ya no iba a ver nunca más. Ella lo había entendido antes que él. Había que vivir el momento, no preocuparse tanto por un futuro que no podían controlar al acecharles la muerte día a día. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Alison ya estaba muerta y nunca más vería su sonrisa.  
Kyle Reese le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llamó a su puerta de forma agitada. Se limpió las lágrimas y recobró la compostura todo lo que pudo para abrir a su padre.

-¡John, es Alison!, está aquí, ha sobrevivido, lo está contando todo, parece que tiene algo de amnesia.

Kyle se sorprendió de ver la cara de John totalmente seria en vez de dar saltos de alegría que era como debería estar.

-¿Y los perros?

-¿Cómo?, no no John, es ella, ven a verla, te aseguro que ella, lo comprenderás cuando la veas.

-¿Y los perros Kyle?

-¿Eh? Pues… ¡No lo sé John! ¡Supongo que se han escapado porque bien que querían a Alison!

-Me temo que los perros están muertos Kyle.

-John, escúchame, yo también creí que los soldados que la han dejado entrar en la base son unos irresponsables pero… Tienes que verla, por una vez creo que estás equivocado.

-Tráela aquí. Kyle, y pase lo que pase, por favor confía en mí.

-…Sabes que confío más en ti que en mi mismo.

Al rato la visión de Alison mirándole alegremente con su sonrisa le afectó más de lo que esperaba. Era increíble pero definitivamente era Alison y no Cameron la que se dirigía hacia él sonriéndole. Kyle, Derek y otros integrantes de la resistencia que conocían a Alison la acompañaban alegremente mientras que bromeaban sobre la situación.

-Dios mío John, creí que nunca más te iba a ver, es maravilloso estar de nuevo en nuestra base oliendo a humanidad concentrada.

Alison se acercó rápidamente hacia él mientras que los demás se apartaron para que se consumara el feliz encuentro. Parecía que el destino no se había cumplido, al menos todavía. Era increíble, Skynet la había capturado pero había conseguido escapar. Sí, increíble, ella sola sin la ayuda de nadie. Increíble. Por eso cuando estuvo a su lado se echó hacia atrás; entonces la humana mirada de Alison cambió a otra sin sentimientos y John pudo ver cómo se abalanzaba sobre él violentamente. Pero estaba preparado, se apartó y con el cable que tenía oculto a su lado la electrocutó dejándola inerte en el suelo.

A todos los demás simplemente les había parecido ver a Alison intentar abrazarse a John menos a Kyle que había visto algo más. Al momento John sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar donde suponía que estaría la CPU. Menos Kyle y Derek los demás se pusieron muy nerviosos pensando que John había enloquecido.

-¡John no! ¡Pero es que no lo ves, es Alison!

Derek paró al chico que se acercaba peligrosamente a John.

-… Déjalo, sabe lo que hace… Además si es Alison no tiene por qué haberla matado, no tiene por qué ser una descarga mortal.

John se odió a sí mismo por tener razón cuando encontró la CPU de Cameron. Los demás se confirmaron que nunca dudarían de John.

-Hijos de puta, si esta no es Alison, ¿Dónde está Alison?

-… La han matado. Ya lo dijo aquel gris al que capturamos.

-Pero… Maldita sea, nunca antes se habían mostrado tan reales en su comportamiento, realmente parecía Alison, se acordaba de todos y cada uno de nosotros, recordaba aquella anécdota de cuando…

Derek se enojó con el muchacho.

-¡Cállate!, esta no es Alison, es una maldita máquina que se ha aprovechado de los recuerdos de Alison para llegar hasta John e intentar eliminarlo. Eso es lo único que saben hacer.

Un soldado llegó en ese momento.

-Señor los perros están… Los han matado señor.

John asintió y Kyle le miró mientras su hijo observaba a la CPU de Cameron que ya había extraído y se encontraba ahora en su mano.

-Jo… Joder. ¿Cuánto de Alison hay en esta máquina?

-Eso es lo que voy a comprobar en este momento.

Horas después Kyle se encontraba junto a John leyendo lo que aparecía en el monitor.

-"Misión primaria: Eliminar a John Connor…" Está claro, esta maldita máquina… Nos ha engañado a todos, bueno, a todos menos a ti.

-Te aseguro que también me ha hecho dudar. No me esperaba que pudiera expresar los recuerdos de Alison de una manera tan real. Ese gris no nos ha mentido. Hasta que no la vi cambiar su expresión y atacarme no estuve seguro.

-… Bien, como lo llevas, quiero decir siempre que capturamos un terminator le borras toda su memoria y le instalas ese SO que los controla ¿no?

-Sí, todos los Terminator se inician con un Boot 1 que le carga la base, con el boot 1 son simples autómatas que matan humanos y poco más. No he encontrado la forma de modificar este boot, es una memoria de solo lectura que sin ella no funciona nada, pero el boot 2 se puede modificar, es aquí donde se cargan sus rutinas más complejas que los hacen tan buenos infiltrándose.

-¿Quieres decir que en el segundo boot les contradices las directrices primarias del primer boot y de esta forma les controlas?

-Sí, por eso algunos modelos siguen siendo peligrosos pese a cargar mi SO, todos en su interior siempre tendrán el deseo de matar humanos ya que están en una continua contradicción. Skynet no les deja pensar y llegar a sus propias conclusiones, es por lo que el boot1 es de sólo lectura.

-Pero entonces los recuerdos de Alison…

-Sí, hay algo de Alison en el boot 2 de esta CPU, esto que estoy viendo ahora mismo es eso. Aquí hay información de ella pero… Esto es increíble… No son sólo sus recuerdos… Diría que esto es… Es su manera de ser, su forma de pensar. Creo que esto que estoy viendo es como una simulación de cómo sentía el cuerpo de Alison.

-…

John entendió porque tanto a Cameron como a Alison le gustaban cosas parecidas como la forma de vestir y la danza. Cameron tenía algo más que los recuerdos de Alison. Podía incluso llegar a imitarla a la perfección, lo acababa de demostrar. Horas más tarde Kyle dejó a John solo pero éste continuó durante más tiempo. Cuando el cansancio le estaba venciendo miró hacia la cara inerte de Cameron y después a su CPU.

-Te voy a quitar toda la mierda que te ha metido Skynet, no puedo eliminar la secuencia de arranque primaria pero te voy a permitir que al menos pienses por ti misma. Ahora entiendo mejor lo que me querías explicar de que podías sentir y era necesario para que funcionarais correctamente… Dios, ahora entiendo lo que pasó aquel día cuando te comportaste como una humana… Era una parte de Alison… De alguna manera una parte de Alison se mostró aquel día… Siempre ha estado ahí, es parte de ti… Siempre has sido en parte Alison, lo sospechaba pero no lo he visto claro hasta ahora… Me va a llevar tiempo pero me voy a asegurar de no borrar ni un bit de la parte que te hace ser como Alison.

John finalmente cayó vencido por el sueño. Días después Cameron volvió a abrir sus ojos con dos objetivos principales:

-Proteger y obedecer a John Connor.

-Salvar a la humanidad de Skynet.

Tras abrir los ojos John la miró con la esperanza de encontrarse con Cameron o con Alison. Cameron lo miró fijamente con la expresión neutral pero curiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Hola John, ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?

John la miró tristemente, enseguida supo que no era Alison e incluso le quedaba mucho para llegar a ser lo que sería Cameron. Tras una pausa finalmente le sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer Cameron pero de momento vamos a conocernos. Tu curiosidad es buena, te ayudará a pensar por ti misma. Siempre que no entiendas algo pregúntamelo e intentaré responderte. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo John. Gracias por explicármelo.

A pesar de intentarlo durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos hasta que la envió al pasado, nunca encontró la forma de hacer salir la personalidad de Alison, a pesar de que sabía que de alguna manera estaba allí, en el interior de Cameron.

* * *

.

.

.

Me alegra mucho que os esté resultando interesante :) . Intentaré tardar menos en actualizar para el siguiente.


	5. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Quedaban minutos para que apareciera John Connor. Cameron continuaba repasando su memoria sabiendo que pronto iba a llegar al punto en que Skynet la capturaría y sometería de nuevo. Este pensamiento la sorprendió. Sí, había definido el control de Skynet con la palabra "someter", y eso que en ese momento se encontraba bajo su control. Al indagar en su memoria pronto entendió mejor porque pensaba de esa manera de su creador.

Tres meses después de llegar al futuro Cameron se encontraba ansiosa. De nuevo tenía un cuerpo, idéntico al que siempre había tenido. Tras descargar toda la parte de John Henry en la red le colocaron su CPU en la ranura de una TOK recién salida de fábrica. JH le había cargado además los programas necesarios para recuperar los datos que había perdido debido al maltrato al que había sido sometido su sistema y que podrían serles muy útiles. Gracias a esto había recuperado algunos datos perdidos, sobre todo datos de Alison pero aún le quedaba algunos datos por recuperar.  
Cameron sabía que tenía información de John que Skynet podía utilizar para eliminarlo viajando al pasado. Para evitar esto en caso de ser capturada, había preparado su sistema con la ayuda de JH para que en caso de un reinicio no autorizado se eliminase toda la información de John Connor. JH además le había ocultado los programas de recuperación de datos para que Skynet nunca sospechara que Cameron tenía esa capacidad.

En ese momento JH disponía de dos bases. La inicial cuando llegaron y la nueva en la que estaban expandiéndose y aún estaba construyéndose. Cameron sabía por la información que había podido recuperar de su pasado que la base que había abandonado iba a recibir un ataque brutal de Skynet y John se vería involucrado. JH sabía esto y por eso su existencia estaba replicada en las dos bases. Cameron se encontraba en la base más segura de las dos, esto por una parte le parecía bien ya que así evitaría ser destruida en el ataque que iba a recibir la otra base y evitaría ser capturada por Skynet. Por otra parte quería estar allí y encontrar y ayudar a John pero entendía que eso no era posible hasta que acabara todo. Antes de eso John tenía que enviar a la Cameron que estaba con él al pasado. Cameron tenía datos confusos sobre todo esto y aún estaba intentando recuperar y organizar de manera lógica los datos dañados que conseguía recuperar.

Se encontraba con este pensamiento cuando una tremenda explosión hizo que se apagara su sistema. En su siguiente reinicio toda su información había sido borrada. Skynet la había capturado y reprogramado y la estaba preparando para una única misión principal: Eliminar a John Connor.  
Cameron nunca supo que antes de esto Skynet había conseguido obtener información muy valiosa de ella ya que sospechó que faltaban datos y durante mucho tiempo utilizó todos sus recursos para acceder a los datos borrados y dañados de una forma más eficiente que ella misma. Lo que Skynet nunca encontró ni sospechó fue de los programas ocultos que tenía para la recuperación de datos. A pesar de que después borró los datos, gracias a los procesos que había realizado sobre ellos estos quedaron en mejor estado de lo que estaban antes de ser capturada Cameron.

De vuelta al presente, la Cameron que esperaba a John Connor para eliminarlo, al acceder a estos datos supuso que la base en la que se encontró antes de ser capturada por Skynet fue destruida y JH debería estar en ese momento totalmente eliminado o prácticamente destruido en su base principal. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ahora recuperaba los datos más fácilmente que cuando lo intentaba cuando estaba fuera del control de Skynet. Esta vez por fin pudo comenzar a comprender lo que exactamente ocurrió aquellos días.

* * *

6 meses antes John llevaba ya un tiempo conviviendo con la Cameron que había reprogramado y ésta cada vez se parecía más a la Cameron que había conocido.

Una de la cosas que le preocupaban era que Skynet pudiera conseguir la información de donde se encontraba él y su madre en el pasado. Si Skynet lo conseguía tendría que enviar a Cameron al pasado. Alison conocía información sobre él y su madre y si Skynet ya disponía de la máquina del tiempo podría utilizar esta información para acabar con él. John pronto descubrió que en la CPU de Cameron la personalidad de Alison era una ingente cantidad de información abrumadora y era muy difícil encontrar cualquier dato por el mismo. Por otra parte ver estos datos le parecía una violación de la intimidad de Alison. Por todos estos motivos intentó de todas las formas posibles hacer salir la personalidad de Alison para hablar con ella misma. Pero era imposible. Lo máximo que consiguió fue hacer que Cameron accediera a los datos de Alison de una manera mucho más eficiente que él por sus medios. Sacar la personalidad de Alison estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Al menos de esta manera pudo saber que el paradero de él y su madre en el pasado seguía a salvo, Skynet seguía necesitando más datos. Pero con la información que Skynet podía haber obtenido de la mente de Alison ya le podía servir para empezar su búsqueda. Su propia existencia comenzaba a estar en peligro. ¿Cuándo tendría que enviar a Cameron a protegerle? Supuso que de momento no hacía falta y de cualquier forma hasta que no obtuviese la máquina del tiempo no podría hacer nada. Supuso que pronto en alguna base de Skynet o quizás gracias a JH conseguiría esa máquina y todo empezaría de nuevo. Se sintió aliviado con el pensamiento de que de momento Cameron aún podía seguir más tiempo a su lado.  
Cameron precisamente se encontraba sentada a su lado leyendo tranquilamente un libro de primeros auxilios. John la miraba sonriente, él no le había ordenado nada de eso, había salido de ella leer ese libro. Pensó que seguramente habría tomado esa decisión por lo ocurrido hacía unos días.

Recordó como aquel día se dirigía a la armería de la base junto con Cameron y otro oficial. Un soldado se encontraba preparando barras de explosivos plásticos con elementos caseros, la misma receta que Kyle enseñaría a Sarah y ésta a John. Ya hacía tiempo que usaban una espoleta que no se iniciaba por fuego sino por un sencillo mecanismo de su invención que permitía ajustar la explosión con un retardo de entre 3 y 15 segundos. La visita era precisamente para enseñar una mejora del mecanismo para hacerlo más seguro que el que estaban usando para que tuvieran la posibilidad de abortar la explosión después de haberla iniciado.

Todo eso lo había pensado para que junto con nuevas tácticas pudieran ser más efectivos y menos previsibles contra los T-800 que cada vez conocían mejor las tácticas de los humanos. Tras entrar en la armería, el soldado que en ese momento manipulaba los explosivos se puso nervioso ante la presencia del oficial, de John y de aquel Cyborg que siempre le acompañaba. John pudo ver que el cansancio que tenía el pobre muchacho era demasiado peligroso para el trabajo que estaba realizando.

-Tranquilo, no te levantes, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo verdad?

-5 Horas John.

John sonrió, le gustaba que le llamasen por su nombre y no por el marcial "señor". Aunque en esta nueva base los nuevos sí se dirigían a él de esta manera.

-5 horas en este trabajo es demasiado estresante, pide que te releven, es peligroso hacer esto si no se está descansado. Ya le enseñaré el nuevo mecanismo a tu relevo y él te lo enseñará a ti. Trabajaréis más seguros cuando lo utilicéis.

El soldado le asintió más tranquilo pero precisamente al relajarse perdió la concentración y ajustó mal el mecanismo del último explosivo que estaba preparando.

-Gracias John, dejo entonces lo que… No… ¡Nooo! ¡Maldita sea corred!, ¡Ha quedado activado para 10 segundos!

Al instante John le quitó el explosivo al soldado, tras dudar que hacer durante dos segundos decidió intentar desactivar el mecanismo, veía claro que podía conseguirlo pero Cameron calculó que era un riesgo demasiado alto. Cuando ya sólo quedaban 5 segundos para la explosión, en 0,5 segundos decidió que las probabilidades de supervivencia de John eran mayores si salía de allí antes de que intentara desactivarlo, podía conseguirlo pero le podía llevar más de 5 segundos. En el siguiente segundo calculó la peligrosidad de dejar explosionarlo dentro de la armería donde podría generar una explosión en cadena o en el exterior en el estrecho pasillo donde la onda expansiva sería muy peligrosa y afectar igualmente a la armería. Tras deducir que John nunca debería quedar dentro de la armería ejecutó la acción con la que había comprendido que John tendría más posibilidades de supervivencia. En un instante agarró a John quitándole antes el explosivo y le lanzó al pasillo.

-¡Quédate fuera John!

Tras esto trató de encontrar algún lugar donde dejar el explosivo para minimizar daños. Finalmente decidió dejarlo en una esquina de la habitación donde esperaba que no crease una reacción en cadena con los demás explosivos y después sólo tuvo tiempo para salir y cerrar la puerta. Intentó localizar a John para cubrirlo con su cuerpo pero ya fue tarde y se produjo la explosión.

John estaba cerca de la puerta temiendo por Cameron cuando nada más verla salir le golpeó la onda expansiva quedando bastante aturdido. Al recobrar la consciencia vio como Cameron le estaba chequeando sus constantes vitales y la mano con que lo estaba tocando la tenía llena de sangre, su propia sangre. Entendió que le había herido la metralla de la puerta que se encontraba ahora destrozada. Al parecer él era el único herido. El oficial se dirigió a él mientras que el soldado tras suplicarle perdón corrió a buscar al médico.

-John no te muevas. Tienes clavadas astillas en tu pierna y en el brazo. Ya he enviado a ese patán a que traiga al médico.

Cameron se encontraba a su lado sin perder ojo, se la veía ansiosa por ayudarle pero no sabía que era lo que mejor podía hacer. Por mucho que fuera un Cyborg John vio la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Uff, no es nada, no es para tanto. El nuevo mecanismo será más seguro pero de todas formas a partir de ahora quiero que los turnos sean de dos horas. Se les somete a demasiado estrés manipulando explosivos que te pueden explotar con cualquier error. Por suerte parece que no han estallado los demás explosivos…

John se intentó levantar para mirar el interior de la armería pero gentilmente Cameron le instó a que siguiera sentado en el suelo.

-No John, no te muevas, sobre todo no muevas la pierna derecha, tienes una astilla clavada muy cerca de la femoral, puede ser mortal si te mueves y la seccionas.

-…Vale, esperaré al médico… Cameron, la podía haber desactivado…

-Sí, es probable, pero sólo te quedaban 5 segundos, era demasiado arriesgado, la posibilidad más…

-…Vale vale, lo pillo… Seguramente tienes razón y ahora estoy respirando gracias a ti.

Cuando llegó el médico con su instrumental le quitó las astillas y después de desinfectarle le vendó las heridas. Cameron observó con todo detalle como realizaba su trabajo e incluso aprovechó para hablar con él sobre las heridas de John, sobre la forma de detener hemorragias y en general, como realizar primeros auxilios en esta y otras circunstancias. El médico se sorprendió de los conocimientos que tenía Cameron sobre la anatomía humana pero esto era algo que no le sorprendía a John en absoluto. Sabía que los terminator tenían estos conocimientos para ser más efectivos asesinando. Si Cameron sabía que la femoral era un punto débil era precisamente para utilizarlo para asesinar más eficientemente.

Pero de vuelta al presente, al verla como leía aquel libro entendió que Cameron estaba ahora utilizando sus conocimientos para todo lo contrario, para aprender a salvar vidas humanas.  
Cameron había decidido esto por si misma, cuando acababa sus tareas pendientes tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera pero ella siempre quería gastar ese tiempo estando con él, en conversar con él. Pasaban mucho tiempo hablando entre ellos.  
Entendió que igual que él, Cameron sentía curiosidad por lo que pensaba y quería conocerlo mejor. John la miró sonriente, si los demás en la base la conocieran igual de bien que él no tendrían tantos prejuicios contra ella.

Recordó entonces cómo se habían cambiado de base hacía unos días por seguridad y los nuevos compañeros no acababan de aceptarla. Era imposible esconder que era un cyborg, el rumor había llegado de la otra base y ya era imposible acallarlo. Para evitar problemas había indicado a Cameron que sólo se moviera entre la zona donde se encontraba el alto mando y no se relacionara con los demás. Se sorprendió de que Derek en este futuro si aceptaba más o menos bien a Cameron. El Derek de este futuro era igual y diferente al mismo tiempo al que conoció. Era igual de valiente y duro pero no tenía un carácter tan agrio como el Derek con el que había convivido. Entendió que obviamente este Derek no debió pasar por las mismas experiencias que el otro. De hecho este Derek no había sido capturado y utilizado por Cameron en la experimentación para la simulación de la psique humana como el Derek que si conoció. Aunque esto no lo sabían ni el Derek ni el John de esta línea temporal.

De cualquier forma nadie acababa de confiar en los terminator reprogramados, algunos habían revertido su reprogramación y por esa razón la mayoría del tiempo estaban desconectados y solo se les conectaba para realizar pruebas o mandarlos a alguna misión. John había entendido que la mejor forma que había conseguido hasta ahora para evitar que revertieran su programación era precisamente que convivieran con los humanos, pero claro, eso era muy arriesgado.  
A pesar de eso, los soldados que habían combatido con un T-800 a su lado valoraban tener a un compañero cuasi invulnerable cubriéndoles las espaldas. Los T-800 que volvían de estas misiones nunca revertieron su reprogramación pero la presión en la base hacía que se les desconectaran, a pesar de que los soldados que volvían ya si confiaban en ellos. Esto creaba situaciones conflictivas en la base entre quienes no querían ni nombrar a las máquinas y entre los pocos que habían aceptado al menos luchar con el apoyo de ellas.

Cameron era la excepción a todo esto, nunca había revertido su reprogramación y nunca fue desconectada más que para mejorar su SO. El rumor de que había una Cyborg que siempre estaba conectada y pasaba demasiado tiempo con John Connor se extendió por la base como la pólvora.  
Derek, Kyle y sus hombres de confianza seguían a John ciegamente, si había decidido tener siempre activada a Cameron por algo sería. Confiaban en él. Pero ese no era el sentir general de la base.

Tras dejar de observar a Cameron, John comenzó a repasar los documentos que le informaban de una nueva y extraña base de Skynet. Después leyó la información referente a la negociación con la facción de máquinas neutrales. No había participado en la elección de la tripulación del submarino y no se enteró hasta que Cameron le informó de que Jesse Flores era la humana al cargo. Jesse tenía una relación con Derek y este sólo le contaba maravillas de ella. Cuando la conoció en la nueva base sólo vio devoción en sus ojos por lo que pensó que al igual que este no era el mismo Derek que el conoció, esta no tenía por qué ser la misma Jesse. Desgraciadamente supuso mal. Jesse llevaba junto con Ridley ya varios días desaparecida y entendió que seguramente para siempre ya que habría viajado al pasado con la misión que ya conocía. Imaginó que la experiencia que tuvo en el submarino con Weaver tuvo que ser peor de lo que decían los informes. Estaba con estos pensamientos mientras que repasaba los informes cuando Cameron se alteró.

-¡John al suelo!

Antes de que pudiese pestañear Cameron le empujó al suelo y comenzó a disparar en dirección a la puerta. Al instante Weaver se materializó delante de los dos.

-John, ordena a este Cyborg que deje de dispararme.

John pensó que a pesar de tener apenas 20 años había estado muy cerca de tener un paro cardiaco.

-… Cameron, déjala, es Weaver, ya te he hablado de ella.

Al instante oyó como se acercaban sus compañeros listos a derribar su puerta.

-Cameron, déjame a mí, Weaver ocul… Eso es… Ocúltate en lo que sea que te hayas convertido ahora.

John abrió la puerta antes de que la echaran abajo sus hombres.

-Señor, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, no os preocupéis, ha sido culpa mía, lo siento.

Cameron todavía tenía la humeante pistola en su mano mientras los soldados la miraban estupefactos.

-…Se…Señor, ¿De verdad que se encuentra seguro aquí? Necesita…

Cameron entendió que su carisma dentro de la base ya era cero por lo que no podía bajar más pero tenía que proteger a John.

-Ha sido por mi culpa, un error en una simulación que estaba realizando, pero ya lo he arreglado, no se repetirá.

John miró con desaprobación a Cameron. El oficial asintió a John y tras cruzar los saludos de rigor lo dejaron de nuevo a solas. Weaver se materializó al instante y Cameron se puso entre los dos mirando fijamente a la T-1001.

-Esta vez ha sido muy difícil llegar hasta a ti. Habéis mejorado mucho la seguridad.

-No hemos mejorado nada cuando has llegado hasta mí así de fácil.

-Bueno, tenía información específica de cómo funciona esta base gracias a JH.

-¿JH ya está construido? Entonces…Ca… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Te indicaré donde está pero antes tienes que desalojar esta base. Ya no es segura, en menos de tres horas Skynet va a probar una nueva arma especialmente preparada para destruir vuestras bases. Esta es precisamente la que tenéis peor preparada para resistir a esta nueva arma. Tenéis que marcharos ahora mismo.

Cameron miró a Weaver con desconfianza y después a John. Tras pensar unos segundos John por fin habló.

-De acuerdo, voy a preparar la evacuación de la base. Cuando hayamos completado el reparto de material y de personas en las demás bases te acompañaremos a ver a ese JH.

-Apúrate por favor, ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda, tenemos información de que Skynet también va a atacar a nuestra base.

-¿Qué tú necesitas mi ayuda? No me hagas reír…

-Skynet ya conoce mi existencia y ya ha desarrollado armas de plasma especialmente efectivas contra mi modelo. Por cierto ya lo está construyendo en masa, mi modelo era el prototipo pero los siguientes no se volverán contra él. La guerra se va a recrudecer a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo va entre los humanos el desarrollo de armas anti T-1000?

-He presionado todo lo que he podido para que investiguen en ese campo, pero es difícil avanzar contra algo que aún no conocen. Hay algún prototipo pero apenas disponemos de dos o tres armas que quizás puedan servirnos y la verdad es que no son demasiado manejables.

-En la base de JH tenéis disponibles algunos modelos de armas que si son efectivas. Os harán mucha falta dentro de poco. Ahora nosotros necesitamos vuestra ayuda, si Skynet destruye esa base, Skynet gana, te lo aseguro. Os espero dentro de tres horas en la base que tenéis a 20 Km al este. ¿Es la más cercana no?

-… Sí, como siempre tienes buena información…

- Allí nos vemos. Por favor trae toda la ayuda que puedas.

Tras decir esto Weaver desapareció y John inmediatamente comenzó a organizar la evacuación de la base.  
John repartió a sus efectivos por las distintas bases e intentó agrupar a todos los soldados disponibles con el material de que disponía. Mientras que explicaba que la nueva base que suponían que había creado Skynet era en realidad de las máquina neutrales (y ahora sabía que esta vez sí era JH, no como en el anterior intento) intentó organizar en un tiempo record un ataque a esta base que se encontraba a 150 Km de su posición actual. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil convencer a las demás bases de que enviaran sus hombres y materiales para ayudar a esa facción neutral en la que nadie creía. Podía hacerlo pero le iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

Estaba hablando sobre esto con otro oficial reticente cuando les sorprendieron una serie de fuertes explosiones lejanas. Inmediatamente les informaron de que la base en la que estaban horas antes ya era historia. Los oficiales, entre los que algunos aún le discutían la decisión de abandonar de una manera tan desorganizada la base anterior miraron a John con respeto, la decisión de abandonar la mayor base de los humanos y expandir sus recursos antes parecía una estupidez, ahora era la mejor decisión que podían haber tomado nunca. A partir de aquí le costó menos esfuerzo convencer a sus hombres de la misión que tenían por delante.  
Al salir de la base los perros ladraban a Cameron mientras que John intentaba preparar un plan de ataque sin tener ni idea de lo que se iban a encontrar en aquel lugar. Los perros continuaron ladrando más fuerte incluso cuando un soldado le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Soldado Weaver señor, permiso para hablar en privado.

John asintió a la T-1001 y ordenó que los dejaran solos.

-Weaver, normalmente mis soldados no usan tantas formalidades conmigo, ya estamos…

-La situación es crítica en nuestra base. Te necesitamos ahora. Tienes que mandar toda la ayuda que puedas ahora mismo.

-Weaver estoy preparando a mis hombres, aún están llegando de varias bases, estamos preparando los vehículos que tenemos disponibles para poder movernos hasta allí.

-John, nuestra base no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el ataque que le ha enviado Skynet y JH no ha podido replicar su existencia, si Skynet acaba con él te aseguro que todo estará perdido, cientos de T-1000 como mi modelo os erradicaran de la tierra sin que aún sepáis como combatir contra ellos.

-… Está bien, voy a mandar lo que tenemos, vamos a sacrificar muchas vidas por esto…

Un minuto después, el soldado Weaver acompañaba a John en el vehículo blindado. Para que le siguiesen el mayor número de efectivos tenía que ir él en el frente, esto obligaría a que los oficiales de las demás bases accedieran a mandar a sus hombres, no para proteger a la facción neutral de las máquinas, si no para defenderle a él, ese líder que ya fuera por intuición o suerte siempre conseguía sus propósitos. Un grupo de unos 100 soldados acompañaron como siempre a John en una misión suicida, aunque esta vez John sabía que de verdad los iba a mandar a la muerte con total seguridad. John sólo atacaba de manera convencional cuando estaba muy seguro de poder vencer, la estrategia que mejor resultados daba era la táctica de guerrillas pero en ese momento iban a hacer precisamente todo lo contrario poniendo en riesgo a gran parte de las tropas de los humanos.

Unas dos horas después estaban frente a un enemigo superior. La táctica no tenía sentido, sólo podían entretenerlos todo el tiempo posible para que no destruyeran la base esperando que llegaran los refuerzos de las demás bases. En una hora vendría un refuerzo con unos 300 hombres y algunos blindados. Una hora después 500 hombres más y más blindados. John lo había preparado todo de manera que Kyle, Derek y otros hombres de confianza llegaran en el último refuerzo. Sabía que esta maniobra era absurda desde cualquier punto de vista estratégico, que se la iban a reprochar los oficiales y en general toda la humanidad. En este caso para defender la base lo lógico era agrupar a todos sus efectivos y atacar en masa. Pero no había tiempo y no tenía más remedio que arriesgar vidas por un bien mayor.

Nada más llegar John utilizó sus prismáticos para estudiar el terreno. No podía creer la cantidad de cyborgs que Skynet había dispuesto para atacar a la base de JH, nunca había visto nada igual. Calculó que debía haber unos 100 hunters, unos 500 Terminators fuertemente armados de diversas series desde el T-600 al T-888, dos gigantescos cañones que habían situado contra la base y estaba causando estragos y 8 blindados… Una máquina aérea de transporte de tropas de Skynet se estaba marchando en ese momento. Seguramente acababan de dejar los refuerzos con los que terminar de conquistar la base. Skynet tenía que ver un gran peligro en JH para haber expuesto a tantos efectivos.

John sabía que con lo que había traído no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, les iban a pisar como a un insecto. Lo único bueno que sacaba de ser un grupo tan pequeño era que gracias a eso aún no les habían descubierto. Uno de sus soldados confirmó lo que él ya sabía.

-Señor… Están disparándose entre ellos… Era cierto lo que nos decía de que había una facción de máquinas neutrales contrarias a Skynet… Pero una de las dos partes es abrumadoramente superior a la otra.

-No atacad a las que están defendiendo a la base. A las que están atacando las vamos a sorprender por el flanco, son muy superiores a nosotros, pero tenemos muy buena cobertura, la elevación del terreno nos favorece, cuando nos ataquen vamos a ir retrocediendo poco a poco como ya he explicado, siempre atacando para que no les permitamos destruir la base. Atacaremos primero con nuestros blindados para que inutilicen los cañones que han dispuesto abajo y a sus 8 blindados, hay que hacerlo por sorpresa y muy rápido para que no les de tiempo a apuntarnos a nosotros, al menos creo que tenemos munición suficiente para esto, cuando acaben los blindados nosotros dejamos de avanzar y tomamos posiciones. Después de esto que los blindados ataquen con la munición que les queden a los Hunters. Vamos, tenemos que atacar ya antes de que nos localicen, ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

-Maldita sea, tenían que ser las máquinas que están en inferioridad a las que tenemos ayudar…

El soldado sonrió a John diciendo esto y John le devolvió la sonrisa temiendo que iba a ser lo último que recordara de él.

Weaver desapareció de su lado, para atacar a la desesperada. Tras apuntar cuidadosamente los blindados comenzaron a disparar a la vez sin descanso a sus cañones y a sus blindados comenzando así el ataque. Tal como predijo John les pilló por sorpresa y sus cañones y blindados no pudieron girar a tiempo para responder al fuego y quedaron destruidos. Su principal amenaza ya era historia. Rápidamente se colocaron en una zona que ofrecía una buena cobertura y las tropas comenzaron a disparar. Al ver mejor lo que había abajo los soldados pronto entendieron que difícilmente saldrían de allí con vida.

Tras el ataque inicial John consiguió su objetivo, las máquinas atacantes se dispersaron en dos frentes y dieron un respiro a las que defendían la base. A lo lejos podía ver como atacaban a la nada con armas de plasma, entendió que posiblemente ya no iba a ver nunca más a Weaver. John sabía que desde su posición tenían algo de ventaja al estar a más altitud y cubiertos por el terreno pero las máquinas pronto entenderían esto y mandarían a todos sus efectivos aire-tierra contra ellos.

-Atención, quiero a todos disparando a las putas chatarras voladoras. Esa es nuestra prioridad ahora, olvidaos de los de abajo.

La lucha se recrudeció en segundos, como había previsto todos los hunters se lanzaron contra ellos. En la primera batida los hunters acabaron con la mitad de ellos, por suerte antes habían acabado también con la mitad de sus efectivos aéreos y no consiguieron masacrarlos. En la segunda batida continuaron disparando a la desesperada contra los diablos del aire mientras que éstos tomaron como objetivo a los tres blindados que habían dejado atrás. Un grupo de terminators de varios modelos desde el T-600 al T-888 estaban a escasos metros de ellos disparando mientras que las máquinas voladoras estaban a su espalda acabando con los blindados.

-¡Retirada! ¡Ya sabéis, a mi señal temporizadores a 10 segundos y nos largamos… ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos, todos a cubierto detrás de los blindados!

Después de dejar los explosivos para no hacer sospechar a los Terminators corrieron hacia lo que quedaba de los blindados al mismo tiempo que disparaban a las máquinas del aire.  
Tras la fortísima explosión que quedó a sus espaldas llovieron al lado de ellos trozos de terminators confirmando así que habían liquidado un buen número de los que se acercaban. Esto les dio un respiro pues los Terminator que estaban más abajo subiendo buscando quitarles la ventaja de la cobertura dejaron de subir momentáneamente al ver que podían caer fácilmente si seguían así.  
Fue una pequeña victoria pero John sabía que con toda seguridad en la tercera batida los hunters los iban a liquidar a todos. El único terminator reprogramado aparte de Cameron que les había acompañado cayó desmembrado al exponerse al fuego de los hunters evitando así que muriesen más humanos y consiguiendo acabar con 3 de ellos. Cameron consiguió cubrir con su cuerpo a John y evitó su segura muerte mientras que este disparaba enloquecido acabando con dos Hunters.

En la última y definitiva batida, sólo quedaban 3 máquinas aéreas pero también sólo 10 humanos. Cameron se expuso recibiendo el ataque de dos hunters y de los terminators de abajo que ahora sólo disparaban pero no subían consiguiendo acabar con dos de ellos. Entre los humanos acabaron con el último Hunter y con dos terminators que se habían arriesgado a subir y se acercaban a ellos.  
Tras cubrirse detrás de los amasijos de metal que ahora eran los tres blindados John comprobó que sólo quedaban con vida 4 de ellos, contando a él y a Cameron que estaba muy deteriorada. El soldado que había cruzado unas palabras con él hacía unos minutos le miró asustado.

-John nunca tendrías que haber venido aquí. Escapa, vete de esta mierda, yo los entretendré, ¡Vamos corre!

John sabía que ya no podían escapar. Estaban perdidos.

-Déjate de tonterías, entre nosotros nos sobramos para acabar con este ejercito de tostadoras.

Se sonrieron sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca. Cuando John miró de nuevo hacia la muerte vio como esta vez unos 50 terminator se decidieron a subir y estaban a escasos metros de ellos acercándose rápidamente. En ese momento escucho una fuerte explosión que lo dejó deslumbrado y con los oídos pitando. En medio del shock vio a Derek posicionarse a su lado junto con otros hombres. La ayuda había llegado media hora antes de lo previsto por suerte. Desde atrás 4 blindados disparaban a los T-800 mientras que avanzaban hasta dejarlos a cubierto detrás de ellos.

-¡Eres un puto colgado John! ¡En que cojones estabas pensando para hacer este ataque con esta mierda de efectivos!

Derek lo agarró y se lo llevó casi a rastras retirándose detrás de uno de los blindados con los demás supervivientes mientras Cameron les cubría la retirada.

-…Me alegro de verte Derek. Aunque no te esperaba tan pronto.

-Kyle también está en uno de los blindados, él es el que te acaba de salvar el pellejo, eres idiota si pensabas que podías deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente. Mierda John estás herido.

Derek estaba viendo como Cameron estaba presionando y preparando vendajes para las heridas que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha. A pesar de esto John aparentaba encontrarse aún combativo. Derek le sonrió.

- Eres duro cabronazo. ¿Cuales son tu ordenes cerebro?

-¿Cuántos somos?

-Unos 200 más cuatro…

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió a Derek.

-…Tres blindados.

Tras el fuerte ruido de la explosión John se empezó a marear. Se encontraba cada vez más débil pero consiguió seguir dando instrucciones.

-…Ya hemos acabado con lo peor para nosotros, los hunters… Vamos a seguir retrocediendo poco a poco o nos masacrarán… Sin los hunters ya tenemos toda la ventaja del terreno pero siguen siendo superiores en número… Cui… dado cuando se acerquen, algunos tienen unas nuevas armas de plasma con poco recorrido pero que desintegra lo que tenga a su lado.

-Oh, una nueva arma de Skynet. Estupendo.

-Nah. Ahora está todo más igualado, con un poco de suerte nos bastaremos con lo que tenemos pero espero que cuando antes lleguen los refuerzos definitivos, entonces no tendrán nada que hacer… Derek… Eh… Tie… ¿Tiene cada soldado los explosivos con temporizador que indiqué?

-John no te muevas de aquí, voy a buscarte al médico.

-¿Tiene cada soldado los…?

-¡No te preocupes por eso la mayoría los tiene!

John asintió pero su gesto mostró que se encontraba más mareado.

-Uff… Bien…

Cameron había visto como se estaba aletargando por lo que tras realizar un rápido chequeo de sus constantes entendió que necesitaba una inyección de adrenalina. Tras esto John volvió a encontrarse listo para luchar con Cameron a su lado pendiente de todo peligro.

-John, esto te mantendrá despierto un tiempo pero es mejor que no te arriesgues más. Ya no es necesario y eres demasiado importante.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Cyborg.

Derek, comprobó que John se encontraba bastante mejor gracias a Cameron. No hacía falta llamar al médico de momento. A pesar de que sabía de donde provenía, ese Cyborg era quizás el único en el que tenía algo de confianza.

Finalmente y tras dos retiradas organizadas como la anterior comenzaron a estar en ventaja. Al ver que las máquinas de Skynet habían decidido mandar la mayoría de sus efectivos a acabar con la base, John ordenó avanzar y poco a poco fueron acabando con las máquinas. Cuando vio que los T-800 de skynet ya habían conseguido entrar en la base ordenó avanzar sin reservas. Derek negó para sí mismo al ver como tras una estrategia eficaz volvía a poner en peligro a los soldados, pero entendió que John tendría sus razones, siempre las tenía. Esa base tenía que tener algo muy importante para que John estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de sus soldados.

Al entrar en la base descubrieron que había ocurrido una gran lucha en su interior, había agujeros humeantes y trozos de metralla por todos lados acompañando los cuerpos de T-800 desmembrados. Se sorprendieron de no encontrar resistencia. John temió que habían llegado demasiado tarde. Ordenó registrar todo con cuidado y no disparar a ninguna máquina a menos que mostrasen intención de atacar. Uno de los soldados llamó a John mientras que el médico le terminaba de vendar tras curarle y examinarle sus heridas. El médico se había sorprendido del buen trabajo que había realizado Cameron, sin duda la máquina aprendía rápido. John se acercó al soldado cojeando apoyado en Cameron y Kyle mientras Derek los acompañaba vigilante.

-Señor, hay un mensaje en un monitor, dice llamarse John Henry y quiere hablar con usted.

John asintió muy sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado y se sentó frente al teclado del monitor para comenzar a escribir en lo que parecía una sala de chat preparada por JH.

-Aquí John Connor.

-Hola John. Aquí John Henry. Por fin nos conocemos.

-¿Como está todo? No he podido traer más ayuda.

-Lo sé John, te estoy agradecido, se que has arriesgado mucho y perdido muchas vidas. Tu ayuda ha sido providencial para evitar un desastre. Te ruego que nos sigas prestando ayuda. Skynet intentará acabar de nuevo con esta base. Por suerte está preparada para que apenas le afecte el arma que os ha atacado a vuestra base por lo que su ataque siempre será muy previsible y parecido a este.

-¿No ha sobrevivido ninguno de vosotros? ¿Ni siquiera Weaver?

-Cuando vimos que ibais a llegar a la base pudimos acabar con los terminators de Skynet que habían entrado y nos ocultamos justo antes de que entraseis, los supervivientes están en una planta inferior, incluida Weaver. Entiéndelo, era peligroso permanecer aquí cuando estabais entrando.

-Ya no, mis hombres tienen órdenes de no disparar.

-John, tengo que enseñarte algo. ¿Puedes bajar solo con Cameron?

Tras una pausa John respondió.

-Sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Voy a preparar esto para cuando lleguen los refuerzos. Bajo, en unos minutos.

-Gracias John.

John dejó a Kyle y a Derek al cargo de todo durante el tiempo que estuviese en la planta inferior. Todos sus hombres por supuesto no estaban de acuerdo con dejarlo solo pero accedieron.  
Al bajar John y Cameron fueron recibidos por una niña extrañamente familiar. Cuando John la vio de cerca no se podía creer quien estaba allí en ese momento.

-¿Savannah? Pero… Un momento… ¿Eres Weaver?

-Sí, he tenido que adaptar lo que queda de mí a un cuerpo más pequeño.

John vio que los supervivientes se resumían en algo menos de la mitad de Weaver, el torso de un T-600, dos T-800 medio desmembrados y un T-850 que parecía estar en el mejor estado de todos, estaba casi intacto excepto porque le faltaba un brazo del que solo quedaba un apéndice por su hombro completamente fundido, seguramente por la nueva arma de plasma de Skynet. La escena le pareció tan dantesca que no sabía que decir. La voz de JH le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola John, todos los aquí presentes te estamos profundamente agradecidos. Por favor deja a Cameron y pasa con Weaver a la habitación que tienes enfrente.

Los Cyborg asintieron hacia John cuando JH dijo esto, incluida Weaver. John asintió hacia ellos sintiéndose totalmente perdido en aquella situación tan extraña.

Le indicó a Cameron que se quedara allí y esta intentó convencerle de que tenía que seguir a su lado pero John le explicó que todo estaba bien, que después le aclararía todo.  
Cameron se quedó fuera pero continuó pendiente de todo y en alerta por si ocurría algún imprevisto. Aunque realmente no pensaba que John estuviese en peligro, más que nada tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de que iban a hablar dentro. A pesar de que afinó su sistema de audición en todo lo posible no consiguió escuchar nada. JH seguramente había dispuesto esa habitación de alguna manera para evitar eso.  
Al entrar Savannah cerró la puerta y John se encontró con lo que parecía ser un servidor gigantesco como el que había en Zeyra Corp.

-Siéntate por favor, estás herido pero veo que tus constantes aún están estables. John, te agradezco de nuevo tu ayuda, todos lo agradecemos.

John se sentó y miró hacia la pantalla en la que aparecía una imagen de Cromartie que coordinaba el movimiento de sus labios con lo que decía JH.

-He elegido esta imagen porque es la única con la que he tenido una presencia física, pero entiendo que te puede resultar incómoda. Puedo cambiarla si te parece mejor.

-No, está bien así. Esto me importa poco, hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué ha pasado con Cameron? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi madre?

-Lo siento John, lamento decirte que he perdido a Cameron. De tu madre no tengo datos suficientes para confirmarte o desmentirte nada.

John se comenzó a enojar conforme fue asimilando la información.

-Entonces… Nada… No sabes nada de mi madre y… ¿Qué has perdido a Cameron?, ¿Qué cojones quiere decir "perdido"? ¿Qué te has desecho de ella?

-No John, viajó en el tiempo conmigo, ha estado siempre aquí, hace dos días dejé su CPU en el puerto de un modelo como el suyo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que tomamos esa fábrica. Pero hoy durante un ataque que nos pilló desprevenidos en otra base en la que me estaba expandiendo desapareció su cuerpo junto con el de otros terminators que defendían la base. Atacaron con armas de plasma John. Su objetivo podía ser además de acabar con mi expansión acabar con Weaver. Siento decir que con total seguridad está desintegrada o en manos de Skynet. Lo siento John, en parte es culpa mía, no esperaba ese movimiento por parte de Skynet, no esperaba que localizara nuestra nueva base tan pronto. Era aquí donde esperaba el ataque. Skynet agrupó a sus efectivos contra esa base y tras destruirla los mandó contra esta. Desde la facción neutral nos avisaron de que Skynet iban a atacar también a vuestra base con su nueva arma especializada contra Bunkers.

John se quedó escuchando incrédulo de lo que le decía JH. Tras pasar de la estupefacción a la tristeza y de ahí a la amargura por fin pudo empezar a discurrir sobre lo que decía JH.

-…Maldita sea seguro que tienes Cámaras por todos lados, ¿No puedes confirmar nada? ¿Es que no hay una grabación de lo ocurrido?

-Lo siento John, solamente tengo una grabación con los últimos momentos de Cameron que no confirma nada, el ataque que hicieron sobre ella inutilizó varias cámaras y no ha quedado nada grabado. John, después seguiremos con esto, tenemos que tomar antes otras decisiones muy importantes de las que tenemos poco tiempo para razonarlas. Por ejemplo sobre la Cameron que está aquí contigo.

-…¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?…

-John, Skynet ha tomado datos muy precisos de ti y tu madre en el pasado, seguramente de la base que habéis abandonado. Quizás de Cameron… Va a mandar a un T-888 al pasado a matarte, con toda seguridad será un T-888 que estaba a las órdenes de Skynet infiltrado en la facción neutral con que habéis intentado negociar, es Cromartie. Acabo de descubrir que Cromartie le ha pasado a Skynet la información que acabó con nuestra otra base y casi acaba con esta.  
Con toda probabilidad su misión además de eliminarte ahora que va a conocer tus datos en el pasado es impedir mi creación o quizás aún peor, modificarla para el beneficio de Skynet. Tenemos que mandar a alguien para neutralizarle. Ya sabes a quien tenemos que mandar.

-Un momento, no, ni hablar. A esta Cameron no, al menos a esta no, ya la he perdido, no… ¡Maldita sea!

-John, tienes que hacerlo, y lo sabes, nunca la conocerás si no lo haces.

-… ¡Ya lo sé maldición!, pero… ¿Y entonces también tendré que mandar a Kyle a la muerte para salvar a mi madre?, ¿También tendré que…? Maldita sea si ahora decido no mandarla, Cameron no morirá, no… ¿No se puede utilizar la máquina del tiempo para evitar lo que ha pasado hoy?

-John, no necesitas enviar a Kyle al pasado porque no tienes necesidad de hacerlo, intentaré resumirlo rápido pues el tiempo apremia, tu padre no es el Kyle que has conocido, es otro Kyle de una línea temporal alternativa. Las primeras máquinas del tiempo de Skynet en la línea temporal original no estaban preparadas para viajar en la misma línea temporal de origen, digamos que cuando creaban el viaje en el tiempo, creaban a su vez una línea temporal distinta. Pero en esta línea temporal Skynet si ha creado una máquina del tiempo que influye sobre nuestra propia línea temporal siempre que se cumplan unos requisitos. Lo que me preguntas de utilizar la máquina del tiempo para evitar todo lo que ha pasado recientemente es imposible, la máquina del tiempo tiene limitaciones, la principal es que sólo funciona de manera segura en periodos de entre unos 7-25 años, en periodos inferiores o superiores crea el viaje en el tiempo pero es muy peligroso para el viajero, lo normal es que se desintegre y aunque logre sobrevivir nunca viajará a la misma línea temporal, se creará una alternativa. Digamos que con lo que sabemos actualmente, y quizás siempre sea así, el viaje en el tiempo sólo es seguro si se viaja entre 7 y 25 años. Por eso no podemos evitar lo que acaba de suceder. Te explico todo esto pero ya sé que vas a mandar a Cameron, siempre lo hiciste. Como también la programarás para que asegure mi existencia.

John se quedó un momento estupefacto hasta que entendió lo que explicaba JH.

-…Por eso Cromartie sólo viajará 25 años al pasado en vez de matarme cuando esté más indefenso, si viajara más atrás podría desintegrarse o aparecer en una línea temporal distinta…

-Exactamente.

-¿Cuándo hay que mandar a Cameron?

-Antes de tres horas, ya tenemos los datos de la fecha a la que enviarán a Cromartie, a las 5:34:02 Skynet enviará a Cromartie a matarte, hay que enviar a Cameron antes o todo habrá acabado.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengáis datos tan precisos?

-Gracias a la memoria que compartí con Cameron, gracias a varias misiones de Weaver. Pero sobre todo gracias a que la Weaver que está ahora con la facción neutral recibirá la información necesaria para cuando viaje en el tiempo a crearme y esté aquí de nuevo.

-Esto no es lo único que tienes que decirme ¿Verdad?

-Efectivamente, hay diversos temas, como que dentro de poco tendrás un encuentro con la Weaver que aún no ha viajado a construirme. Que espero que puedas ayudarme a construir varios nodos por todo el planeta para asegurar mi existencia…

- … Vale, hasta ahora me has ayudado, lo admito, pero como me aseguras que si te ayudo no te volverás como Skynet. ¿Qué te puede impedir levantarte contra los humanos si llegas a ser tan poderoso? ¿Y si en realidad eres parte de Skynet como pensaba mi madre? ¿Por qué tengo que creer en ti?

- Porque sabes que Skynet lucha contra mí, porque vas a participar en el proceso de mi creación…

Savannah interrumpió a John Henry.

- Dentro de dos días la facción de las máquinas con la que fracasaste en la negociación gracias a Jesse vendrá a ayudar en esta base y confiarán en los humanos por el gesto que habéis tenido. Mi otro yo conocerá a JH y permitirá que la reprogrames hasta crearme a mí. Vas a ayudar en la creación de JH introduciéndome los parámetros de cuáles serán las bases para su programación.

-Ah, así de sencillo…

-John, JH es en parte tuyo y en parte mío, en parte de las máquinas, en parte de los humanos, es la única forma de que podamos convivir.

-John, en la base de mi programación estoy programado para salvaguardar la vida humana a toda costa. Nunca haré nada en contra de la humanidad. Ahora mismo estoy desarrollando armas de plasma para que podáis defenderos de los T-1000 que en breve desarrollará Skynet. Después de la guerra estoy programado para que llegado el momento me podáis desactivar si así lo queréis, pero después puedo aportar mucho, puedo ayudar en todo lo que me permitáis, puedo desarrollar curas para todas las enfermedades, puedo proporcionaros vida eterna transfiriendo vuestras mentes... A cambio lo único que os pido es que no destruyáis a las máquinas neutrales.

-… Después seguiremos con esto. Mis hombres tienen que estar nerviosos, ya habrán llegado los refuerzos, deben de estar volviendo locos a Kyle y a Derek, tengo que contarles algo. Les explicaré la importancia de esta base y que tenemos que enviar al pasado a Cameron. Tenemos disponible aquí la máquina del tiempo supongo.

-Así es John.

- De acuerdo subiré, hablaré con mis hombres, les explicaré la situación en lo posible y… Déjame al menos unos minutos con Cameron.

-Por supuesto John.

Tras realizar todo esto John se encontraba a solas con Cameron.

-De acuerdo John, ya tengo los datos para protegerte en el año 1999 y para salvaguardar la creación de JH. En la dirección que me has indicado encontraré ayuda de la resistencia. ¿Cómo sabes que allí está este grupo si no los has enviado?

John no sabía como explicarle a Cameron que este grupo de la resistencia venía de la línea temporal del Derek que conoció, que conocía esa dirección por haber estado allí en el pasado con ella.

-Es una información irrelevante, no te preocupes.

La cyborg le asintió pero John sabía que Cameron sospechaba que le ocultaba algo. No era capaz de mirarla, la iba a mandar a una muerte segura. La iba a perder de nuevo y esta vez el sería el brazo ejecutor, una vez la enviara ya no la iba a ver nunca más. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. La humanidad necesitaba a JH, sabía de lo que era capaz un T-1000, Weaver se lo demostraba una y otra vez. Un ejército de esos organismos sería letal para la humanidad y JH era la única posibilidad de detener a Skynet. Cameron se tenía que sacrificar por la humanidad.

Cameron le miraba curiosa, John estaba especialmente triste en ese momento. Entendió que ella también lo iba a echar de menos, le gustaba tanto aprender a su lado...  
Finalmente John por fin encontró fuerzas para dirigirse a ella.

-Cuando me conozcas… Bueno, ya sabes lo que puedes y no puedes contarme.

-Sí John. ¿Me seguirás explicando cosas?

John le sonrió tristemente.

-Sí, lo seguiré haciendo. Ya lo verás. Alguna que otra vez no te querré a mi lado pero será por poco tiempo. Necesitaré tu ayuda en muchas ocasiones.

-Te echaré de menos John.

John la miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar abrazarse a ella.

-Te quiero Cameron.

Al separarse Cameron lo miró extrañada.

-¿Me quieres? Yo te quiero a ti también entonces.

John la sonrió.

-Sí, ya lo descubrirás.

Minutos más tarde Cameron apareció en el año 1999 en algún lugar de nuevo México con su misión principal muy clara. Proteger a John Connor.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola. Creo que interesa que comente algunas cosas que habéis comentado.

Lo primero que totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decís de que la serie daba para muchísimo más, se veía que la habían pensado muy bien para la siguiente temporada. A ver si es verdad lo que se cometa de que el sci fi channel puede hacerse cargo en vez de la FOX. ^^

Con respecto a lo que comentáis de las diferencias entre las películas y la serie por ejemplo en la edad de John en el futuro daré mi punto de vista. Por supuesto todo esto es discutible, sólo es mi opinión, pero creo que pueden ayudar a entender mejor el fic.

Voy a permitirme divagar un poco sobre el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, que ya sé que se pueden interpretar de muchas maneras y a veces más que nada son un dolor de cabeza que no conducen a nada pero bueno xdd. Espero que precisamente estas aclaraciones ayuden y no enrede más la cosa de lo que ya está en el capítulo.

En T1 creo recordar por lo que cuenta Kyle que sólo había una máquina del tiempo y esta se destruía por la resistencia para evitar más viajes en el tiempo. Una vez viajaban el T-800 y Kyle se acababan los viajes. Con esto se evitaba que se usara la máquina una y otra vez cosa que modificaría indefinidamente la línea temporal o quizás crearía otras. Entiendo T1 como una historia cerrada con una única línea temporal, bien, aquí no hay problemas. Pero entiendo que a partir de las secuelas hay más de una línea temporal (el día del juicio final se modifica en cada secuela), en la serie también dejan caer que puede haber varias líneas temporales, por ejemplo cuando Derek sospecha que Jesse no es la que conoció y viene de una línea temporal distinta a la suya. Y aquí ya sí que se empieza a liar la cosa xdd.

Supongo que os ha podido parecer muy extraño que en este fic los viajes en el tiempo estén limitados a 7-25 años. Bien, la razón principal ha sido para evitar situaciones que creo que pueden chocar bastante.

Que Skynet no envíe a alguien a matar a John cuando es más indefenso entiendo que es porque no tiene por qué conocer donde se encontraba John y su madre en el pasado en todo momento. Pero ¿Y matar a sus ancestros? Vale, Skynet puede que no dé con esa información. Pero, ¿Por qué no usar la máquina del tiempo indiscriminadamente? Porque la verdad, la parte que tuviera la máquina del tiempo tendría una ventaja total siempre que la pudiera utilizar una y otra vez sin limitaciones. Por ejemplo si Skynet manda a un T-1000 para ayudar al T-800 de T1 a ver qué va a poder hacer el pobre Kyle para salvar a Sarah xdd. Y si ya utiliza la máquina para modificar lo que ha sucedido hace días o incluso minutos antes según le convenga ya no digamos. Como entiendo que hay distintas líneas temporales y ya que en la serie se utiliza la máquina del tiempo continuamente en distintas misiones al menos me he permitido limitarla.

Eso sí, espero no confundir en esto, aquí practicamente todos los personajes están dentro de una misma línea temporal, aunque hayan interactuado en algún momento con otro personaje que venga de otra. Por ejemplo el Derek que ha conocido John y su madre en el pasado no es el mismo que se encuentra en el futuro, el Kyle que estuvo con Sarah tampoco. Por tanto el Derek del futuro no tiene por qué viajar y morir en el pasado y el Kyle del futuro no tiene por qué viajar al pasado a proteger a Sarah y no es el padre de John.

Bueno, yasta, espero que estas notas hayan ayudado-aclarado más que enredado xdd. En principio los siguientes capítulos dejaran ya este tema.

Saludos a tods.


	6. Confianza

**Confianza**

Dos días después de que enviaron a Cameron John se encontraba esperando a las máquinas neutrales. En breve iba a llegar un grupo junto al T-1001 al cual tenía que convencer de enviarlo al pasado para crear a John Henry.  
John no estaba nada cómodo con la situación, no le gustaba en absoluto como estaba siguiendo paso a paso todo lo que decía John Henry, aunque esencialmente estuviera de acuerdo con él. El destino era más que nunca un tren sobre raíles que no se movía ni un ápice de lo que estaba escrito.

Había enviado a Cameron y la había programado para ayudar a crear a John Henry porque tenía que hacerlo, le había dado los datos de la casa donde se encontraban los soldados de la resistencia junto con Derek porque tenía que hacerlo.  
Pero no le gustaba en absoluto lo que tenía que hacer. Por culpa de eso Cameron terminaría destruida o en manos de Skynet, su madre muerta y aquel Derek del pasado también moriría sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ya había muerto de hecho. Aquel Derek le salvó la vida sin dudarlo cuando estuvo en peligro, era un soldado increible, le parecía imbatible. Pero no lo era, como bien decía el propio Derek, no hace falta más que una bala para acabar con un humano, los humanos no son como las máquinas. Derek murió como un soldado ante una máquina que simplemente actuó para lo que estaba programada. Matar, lo único que sabía hacer, como decía Derek.

¿Realmente era seguro fiarse de JH? ¿Lo estaba manipulando para sus propósitos?  
JH le había asegurado que su madre padecería cáncer y moriría de esto en el pasado. Para esquivar al destino JH ya había enviado a varias máquinas a construir la máquina del tiempo en el pasado, esta máquina además serviría para ocultarle de Skynet. Se refería al salto en el tiempo que dio de 1999 al 2007, JH entendía que un salto en el tiempo en el pasado era la mejor manera de borrar su rastro de Skynet.  
Entendió que esta fue una de las mentiras que Cameron le había contado cuando le dijo que esa máquina del tiempo la había preparado años antes la resistencia. Pero realmente no fue Cameron quien le engañó, fue el mismo al programar a Cameron para eso. Su madre nunca seguiría a un terminator que seguía los planes de una intelegencia como JH, tan similar en realidad a Skynet. Y tenía muy buenas razones para ello.

¿Tenía él razones para engañar a su madre y a el mismo? ¿De verdad su madre tenía Cáncer?  
JH le aseguraba que sí, y lo peor, no lo había evitado pese a viajar en el tiempo y estar avisada por Cameron. Estaba destinada a tenerlo.  
¿Una máquina hablando de destino? Le chocaba escuchar de JH la palabra "destino", pero para JH era algo tan válido y matemático como la más sencilla operación aritmética. No entendía la base teórica pero entendía por lo que explicaba JH que cuanto más se separaban de la línea temporal original, más posible era escapar a su destino. Con esto JH le había dado algo de esperanza con su madre.

John había pedido que utilizaran la máquina del tiempo para salvar a su madre pero había dos problemas. Primero, era muy arriesgado, el día del juicio final empezaba el mismo día en que viajó al futuro con Weaver y segundo, aunque salvaran a su madre moriría poco después de cáncer. JH le aseguró que trataría de buscar una cura para su madre, ya lo estaba haciendo además de buscar soluciones a otras enfermedades de los humanos. Si JH lo conseguía entonces podría intentar salvarla de su destino.  
Le costaba entender esto, le costaba comprender que de momento lo mejor era no hacer nada por su madre. Según JH, ¿Era tan difícil de entender que su madre estaba destinada a tener cáncer igual que él a ser el salvador de la humanidad?  
Definitivamente sí. Era difícil de entender. Las dos cosas, pero John sabía que había llegado al punto en que se encontraba por muchas razones, no por simples casualidades. Entendía que había muchos motivos que empujaban a que el fuese el salvador de la humanidad. JH le explico que podía haber muchas razones para el destino de su madre, había canceres que no se detectan fácilmente, podía haberlo adquirido de muchas maneras diferentes o simplemente ser propensa a ello.  
Destino, esa palabra que utilizaba JH para resumirle infinidad de formulas matemáticas, de teorías humanas, ya confirmadas y ajustadas como la teoría de cuerdas, universos paralelos y mil cosas más que se escapaban a su comprensión. ¿Hacía bien en confiar en alguien cuya mente aplastaba a la suya y a la de cualquier humano como a un mosquito?

Lo que iba a pasar en ese momento le iba a ayudar a averiguarlo. Le avisaron de que la facción de máquinas neutrales acababa de llegar a la base de JH donde ahora se encontraban los humanos protegiéndola. Este iba a ser un día crítico sin duda para el devenir de la guerra. Tras comentar algunos detalles con los oficiales que le iban a acompañar en la negociación comenzaron a subir a la planta superior. Prefería que Kyle y Derek no estuvieran en la negociación, sobre todo Derek, era demasiado temperamental para eso. Algo totalmente humano y entendible.  
En la planta superior se fijó en como sus hombres miraban con una mezcla de terror y desconfianza a las máquinas, les había costado acostumbrarse a los terminator supervivientes de JH y ahora venían aún más máquinas de las cuales su comportamiento era una incógnita. La T-1001 sonrió altivamente cuando le vio llegar junto a otros dos oficiales. Tenía la forma de la soldado que había matado en el submarino, obviamente aún no había podido tomar la forma de Weaver.  
Tras dirigirse a ella le pidieron que los siguieran.

En la planta superior de la base se quedaron algunos terminators desarmados mientras que un buen grupo de soldados los miraba con desconfianza. John llevaba un dispositivo que avisaría a sus soldados si el T-1001 intentaba atacarles. Los oficiales le habían pedido que lo llevara y pese a que sabía por Savannah que la negociación iría bien, entendió su punto de vista y lo llevó para tranquilizarlos. Al sentarse en una mesa al lado de JH, éste los saludó a todos educadamente. Le indicó al T-1001 si se podían dirigir a ella por el nombre de Weaver y la T-1001 no puso ninguna objeción e inició la negociación dirigiéndose a John, había deducido quién era él.

-Supongo que tú eres John Connor el líder salvador de los humanos.

John había venido con la intención de llegar a un acuerdo pero no pudo controlar la lengua de los oficiales ni la suya propia ante el peligrosísimo organismo de metal líquido. Uno de los oficiales respondió al T-1000 antes de que John comenzase a decir algo.

-Supongo que tú eres el prototipo de T-1000 que mató a algunos de nuestros soldados.

-Ellos atacaron antes.

John hizo un gesto a los oficiales y retomo la discusión.

-Cierto y eso no estuvo bien, pero mataste a personas que no eran ninguna amenaza para ti. Te atacaron porque te temían, tenían miedo a lo desconocido.

-Mi misión no era matarlos, si esos soldados se hubieran comportado correctamente no hubieran muerto ninguno de ellos. Comprobé que estaban buscando la forma de acabar conmigo y di por rota la negociación. Pese a esto dejé vivir a la mayoría y abandoné el submarino.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero la vida de una persona tiene mucho más valor para que se acabe con ella porque no hacen lo que esperas. Pero lo entiendo… Hiciste lo que hiciste porque estabas programada para ello.

Weaver lo miró seriamente y para sorpresa de John cedió en lo que estaban discutiendo.

-Yo tomo mis propias decisiones, pero es cierto lo que dices, no era necesario matar a esos humanos. No estoy aquí para discutir el pasado, los dos queremos lo mismo, acabar con Skynet. La mejor manera de demostrar intenciones para que podamos confiar entre nosotros es con hechos. Y el hecho de hayáis ayudado a las máquinas de JH nos hace estar dispuestos a ayudaros a luchar contra Skynet. Supongo que estamos de acuerdo en crear a JH.

JH, les había permitido discutir entre ellos pero finalmente intervino.

-Habéis discutido un punto muy importante, Weaver, John tiene razón, no eres capaz de valorar lo suficiente el valor de la vida humana. Pero es lógico, no te han preparado para eso, incluso a mi me llevó tiempo entenderlo. Weaver, como ya sabes tú serás quien viajarás al pasado y estarás al cargo de mi programación. Por eso John te programará los parámetros para asegurase de que tu cumplas tu parte con los humanos.

-Eso no es negociable. No, no permitiré que me reprograméis, tiene que haber otra forma.

-Weaver, ya has hablado contigo misma sobre esto, sabes que es así como tiene que ser. Sabes que Skynet acabará no sólo con la raza humana, también con vosotros. Sabes que con Skynet nunca seréis más que sus marionetas. Sus instrumentos.

La negociación duró horas. Weaver finalmente permitió que se le reprogramara, sabía de sobras que finalmente lo tendría que aceptar, la conversación que tuvo consigo misma se lo confirmaba, si lo había negado al principio era sólo para negociar con el humano las condiciones. Consiguió que le permitieran asesinar siempre que fuera necesario para la misión o su supervivencia. Weaver no quería pasar de ser una marioneta de Skynet a ser una marioneta de los humanos.  
John se sorprendió de que llegaron a muchos puntos de acuerdo con las máquinas. Por ejemplo Weaver también estaba de acuerdo en que JH pudiese ser desactivado por seguridad siempre que fuese necesario. Entendió que la facción neutral también temía que JH pudiese convertirse en algo como Skynet. Entre Weaver, John y algunas de las mejores mentes de los humanos idearon como se modificaría al Turco para crear a JH y que esta supermente fuera segura tanto para los humanos como para la facción de las máquinas contrarias a Skynet.

El T-1001 acepto que se le incluyera la misión de sustituir a Weaver pero evitando eliminarla y controlar Zeyra Corp, desde allí sería más sencillo ejecutar las demas misiones. Se sorpredió de que una de sus misiones sería encontrar a John y traerlo al futuro cuando ya estuviese listo JH. Esa misión estaba definida sin apenas detalles de una forma muy ambigua, no especificaba exactamente como hacerlo. En privado JH le aseguró que lo haría llegado el momento y que no necesitaría obligar al humano a hacer el viaje, John estaría dispuesto a viajar al futuro por ayudar a una máquina. Weaver dudó de ese punto pero aceptó todas las directrices que habían preparado los humanos, principalmente John. Incluían desde parámetros para programar a JH hasta la utilización de personas como el Dr Sherman que ayudaría a incluir humanidad en JH y a otras mentes privilegiadas del pasado. John lo eligió al recordar lo mucho que lo ayudó cuando estuvo en ese momento tan delicado en el pasado entendiendo que era la persona ideal para esto. JH por su parte indicó que quien realmente le inculcaría humanidad sería Ellison, pero no se opuso a incluir al Dr Sherman, era mejor no decir que moriría por su inactividad, ocurriría igualmente y el Dr Sherman tendría que morir para no modificar en nada el pasado y que él aprendiese a respetar la vida humana.  
John programó con la ayuda de JH y la supervisión de otras máquinas a Weaver con toda esta información y quedó más o menos satisfecho con el acuerdo. Weaver comprobó aliviada que en esencia seguía siendo igual y el humano había cumplido en su reprogramación por lo que también quedó satisfecha. Entre los hombres que le habían ayudado a crear la base para la modificación del turco en JH pensaban que esta vez esta inteligencia artificial no podría degenerar en Skynet. Las máquinas tambien confiaban en ello.

Después de enviar a Weaver a su misión John sabía que ya no había nada seguro. Ya no había destino, el futuro era una incognita y se presentaba peligroso y prometedor a partes iguales para la humanidad.  
Pese a que compartían información con los humanos y realizaban operaciones conjuntamente las máquinas querían seguir independientes de los humanos y éstos también lo preferían así. Pero un mes después de enviar a Weaver, un potente ataque de Skynet destruyó la base de las máquinas neutrales. Gracias a un aviso de JH y a la intervención de los humanos no las eliminaron completamente y al menos quedaron con algo menos de la mitad de sus efectivos. A partir de ese momento, la base de las máquinas fue la base de JH que comenzaron a compartir con los humanos y se convirtió en la base más importante y con más recursos de todas. Más adelante no era demasiado extraño ver a alguna de estas máquinas en las bases de los humanos mientras que compartían alguna misión. Pero siempre eran un número muy pequeño y la desconfianza hizo que hubieran algunos conflictos.  
Pese a todo, gracias a la cooperación más efectiva con las máquinas las victorias llegaban más fácilmente contra Skynet. John entendió que quizás su existencia ya no era necesaria en el presente.

Meses después del viaje de Weaver, Skynet encontró una vía para acabar con JH, aquel alter ego que estaba consiguiendo ponerlo en jaque. Uno de los oficiales que estuvo en la negociación fue capturado y gracias a él Skynet obtuvo la información del plan entre los humanos y la facción neutral. Skynet envió y ordenó a varios T-888 acabar con Zeyra corp en el pasado. Precisamente uno de estos T-888 fue quien realmente eliminaría a la Weaver humana responsable de Zeyra Corp, aunque antes el T-1001 conseguiría tocarla y sustituirla.  
Uno de los T-888 de Skynet tendría una misión alternativa. Conociendo la importancia de Ellison en el pasado enviaron a un T-888 con la misma apariencia que Ellison para sustituir al humano y convertir a JH en un esclavo de Skynet en vez de enseñarle humanidad. Lo que nunca pudo sospechar Skynet es que Cromartie eliminaría a este T-888.  
Cuando Cromartie estuvo infiltrado por Skynet en la base de las máquinas neutrales con la apariencia que tenía inicialmente pudo acceder a parte de los datos que compartían en la base de datos común. El T-1001 había dejado información no demasiado favorable de los humanos cuando venía de hablar con su yo del futuro.  
En estos datos decía que los humanos no eran de fiar ya que incluso se traicionaban entre ellos mismos, un tal Ellison engañó a John Connor y permitió a un T-888 llamado Cromartie entrar en Zeyra Corp. Cromartie entendió que llegaría un momento en el que Ellison le ayudaría en su misión, y quizás llegaría a convertirse el mismo en Skynet. En realidad esto era un plan de JH para engañar a Cromartie y proteger a Ellison.  
El plan de JH funcionó a la perfección, cuando ya en el pasado con la misión de eliminar a John Connor Cromartie vio al Terminator con el aspecto de Ellison no dudó en seguirlo para ver cual era su misión. Al ver que iba a eliminar a Ellison entendió que debió ser mandado por la resistencia para evitar que Ellison traicionase a John Connor. Por estas razones (erróneas) no dudo en acabar con él.

Meses después de enviar a Cameron y al T-1001 en su misión al pasado, John veía cada vez más posible vencer a Skynet. JH ya tenía replicada su existencia en tres bases y la red que formaba entre sus nodos hacía que su ingenio se multiplicase. JH era capaz de conversar sobre la táctica de una misión al mismo tiempo que investigaba sobre 20 temas diferentes. Sorprendentemente la alianza estaba funcionando muy bien. No sólo contra Skynet, también funcionaba relativamente bien la relación entre humanos y máquinas. Pero claro, John pensaba que eso era mientras que luchaban contra Skynet. No veía nada claro lo que podía pasar una vez acabara la guerra. Las máquinas neutrales aunque peligrosas eran una minoría. ¿Qué tipo de convivencia podría haber después? ¿Destruirían los humanos a las máquinas una vez acabasen con Skynet? John pensaba que desde luego muchos humanos lo harían sin dudarlo. Lo que pensaban las máquinas seguía siendo una incognita.

JH tenía algunas soluciones pero le aseguraba a John que los humanos siempre tendrían la última palabra para tomar decisiones. Únicamente le pedía que respetasen a las máquinas igual que si fueran humanos.  
Las máquinas neutrales era un grupo muy reducido después de que Skynet acabara con su base original, apenas quedaban unos 70 terminators desde las serie T-600 al T-888 además de su lider, el T-1001 que ahora se hacía llamar Savannah en honor a la humana de la que tomaba forma y crió cuando construía a JH. Savannah era muy distinta al T-1001 que se fue al pasado, John entendió que igual que los T-800 que él había reprogramado, el T-1001 al ser reprogramado y contra más se relacionaba con humanos más posibilidades tenía de entenderlos, Savannah quizás también había entendido el valor de la vida humana. Era increíble, pero de alguna manera confiaba en aquel peligroso organismo de metal líquido. Savannah y John seguían teniendo una buena relación y esto ayudaba a que todo funcionara entre las dos partes.  
A pesar de su pequeño número las máquinas estaban resultando decisivas en la lucha contra Skynet. Ahora eran una minoría pero en un futuro quizás no sería así. Todas estas cuestiones abrumaban a John, ciertamente ya llevaba tiempo tomando decisiones que eran decisivas para el futuro de la humanidad, pero esto era distinto, por mucho que JH, sus hombres e incluso las máquinas confiaran en él. Por suerte estaba comprobando que cada vez era mucho más clara su ventaja sobre Skynet. Tras 6 meses de alianza, Skynet tenía cada vez menos capacidad y la victoria para la alianza comenzaba a ser cada vez más posible.

Los T-1000 que iban a ser un arma terrible de Skynet se quedaron casi en una anécdota gracias a los detectores y armas de plasma específicas contra ellos diseñadas por JH. Con un poco de suerte, un simple humano con una de estas armas y detectores podía acabar con todo un T-1000. La última misión contra la base de Skynet donde se fabricaban los T-1000 fue todo un éxito. Skynet mantenía en secreto otras bases pero para John Henry cada vez era más fácil localizarlas. Había descubierto el protocolo de comunicación con el que las bases de Skynet formaban la red que constituía su propia mente. Conforme iban destruyendo los nodos de Skynet, este cada vez tenía menor capacidad para tomar decisiones. John seguía siendo precavido, temía que Skynet atacara usando armamento nuclear y acabara con toda la vida del planeta si se veía acorralado. Y cada vez lo estaba más.

De todas formas en general todo iba bien, pero John había sacrificado mucho por la humanidad para llegar a donde estaban en ese momento, habían muerto muchos por él, incluidos todos sus seres queridos; su verdadero padre, su madre, Alison, Cameron…  
Kyle, Derek y sus hombres de confianza sabían que John no estaba bien, nunca fue el mismo desde que habló con John Henry. A pesar de todo lo mal que habían estado en el pasado John casi siempre parecía mantener la esperanza pero ahora, desde que enviaron a Cameron al pasado John se comportaba cada vez más distante.  
John sabía que ya era imposible salvar a su padre y a Alison, modificaría demasiado la línea temporal en que se encontraba. Pero ¿Y su madre? JH no le daba muchas esperanzas, el día del juicio final empezó poco después de que él fuera enviado al futuro. Su madre podría haber muerto perfectamente aquel día en Zeyra Corp, Skynet había destruído completamente el edificio para asegurarse de eliminar a JH. En las ruínas de lo que había sido Zeyra corp nunca encontró nada. Por si fuera poco JH sabía por Cameron que su madre sin duda tenía cáncer y aunque sobreviviera al día del juicio final difícilmente viviría mucho tiempo más. Su única posibilidad era buscar a su madre al pasado lo cual era muy arriesgado ya que podría alterar una línea temporal en la que por fin se estaba venciendo a Skynet. Una vez en el pasado, si su madre había sobrevivido al día del juicio final la tenía que encontrar antes de que muriese por cáncer. Y de momento JH seguía sin tener una cura definitiva.

Por otra parte Cameron con toda seguridad estaba destruida. Sí la había capturado Skynet la tendría que haber utilizado ya contra él, contra más tiempo pasaba, menos sentido tenía que Skynet la utilizara. Todo indicaba que Cameron había muerto. Era curioso, utilizaba la palabra "morir" para referirse a la destrucción de Cameron. Pero era así como lo sentía, exactamente igual que si fuese humana. Quizás la única forma de intentar salvarla sería cuando pasasen 6 años y pudiesen utilizar la máquina del tiempo para viajar a cuando Skynet destruyó la base de expansión de JH junto a Cameron. Y eso también sería muy peligroso para la línea temporal en la que estaba en ese momento.  
Cada vez que meditaba sobre todo eso se daba miedo a si mismo. Pensaba que sería capaz de cualquier cosa si hubiera alguna posibilidad de salvar a su madre o a Cameron. Lo que fuera… ¿Sería capaz de poner en peligro a la humanidad si hubiese alguna posibilidad de salvarlas?  
Le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

Más de medio año después de haber enviado a Cameron, John se encontraba dirigiendo el ataque contra la mayor base de Skynet. Esperaba una defensa encarnizada pero no encontró nada eso, de hecho se estaba sorprendiendo con la facilidad que estaban tomando la base. Temió que Skynet quizás estuviese atrayéndolos a esta base para buscar otro objetivo. Según los datos que tenían en ese momento todo hacía pensar que una vez tomada esta base sólo sería cuestión de tiempo acabar con Skynet. Se defendería como gato panza arriba y trataría de replicarse para asegurar su existencia pero terminaría siendo vencido. Sus otras bases eran inferiores a esta. El problema era que utilizase la máquina del tiempo o alguna otra medida desesperada. Según la información de que disponían seguramente ya sólo tenía una máquina del tiempo y ésta estaría precisamente en la base que estaban atacando.  
Kyle miraba el gesto abatido de John, tendría que estar eufórico por como iban las cosas pero el gesto que mostraba era sin embargo el de un hombre derrotado. Kyle miró por sus primaticos para ver si algo iba mal pero observó que todo el plan estaba funcionando como un reloj.

-John, ¿Algo va mal?

-Eh… No, de hecho todo va demasiado bien…

Kyle le sonrió.

-Ja, no te fías de Skynet.

John por fin sonrió, no era una sonrisa sincera pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-De ese hijo de puta nunca.

-Entonces ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

-No lo sé. Seguramente nada. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que sea tan fácil. Quizás simplemente ya estoy cansado de todo.

Kyle pensó en todo lo que había pasado John. Todos habían sufrido, la humanidad entera, pero John había pasado por una serie de pruebas terribles y siempre tenía una responsabilidad tremenda que quizás ya estaba pesando demasiado.  
Un soldado les interrumpió de sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Señor, tenemos un mensaje de la base Alfa.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Señor, es… Cameron, hay un Cyborg con la forma de Cameron que se encuentra encerrada en la celda de la base. Dice que tiene información muy importante para usted sobre Skynet. Que sólo se la puede dar a John Connor.

Al escuchar la palabra Cameron el corazón de John comenzó a latir con fuerza y miró fijamente al soldado mortalmente serio. Tras asimilar la información se dirigió al soldado y después a Kyle.

-Confirma a la base que estaré allí aproximadamente en una hora. Kyle, ocúpate de todo.

-John, no puedes… Puede ser una trampa.

-Ya lo sé, pero también puede ser la información que necesitamos ahora mismo.

-John… Pero… Tú…

-Kyle, Skynet ya está vencido, ya no soy necesario. No te preocupes, no tendrás problemas en tomar esta base.

Diciendo esto se fue rápidamente en dirección al helicóptero, el último que funcionaba correctamente. Kyle vio en su gesto que por primera vez en meses volvía a tener aquel brillo característico en sus ojos.  
Derek sorprendió a Kyle mirando pasmado como se marchaba John. Acababa de llegar de dar instrucciones a los artilleros.

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber a dónde va este ahora?

Kyle dejó de mirar alejarse a John para girarse hacia su hermano muy preocupado.

-Derek corre, acompáñalo.

-Pero, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde…?

-¡Vamos corre! ¡Puede estar en peligro, va a por Cameron!

Tras escuchar esto Derek corrió hacia John sin pensárselo y se subió en el helicóptero justo cuando ya comenzaba a elevarse.  
John se encontraba aterrado al mismo tiempo que esperanzado por la información que acababa de asimilar. Derek le acompañaba muy preocupado pero no puso objeción a su decisión.  
Una hora después informaron por radio de su llegada mientras aterrizaban cerca de la base. Rápidamente les permitieron pasar y pronto se encontraron en los túneles dirigiéndose hacia la celda de Cameron. En la mitad del camino una fuerte explosión externa que hizo retumbar la base casi les hizo caer. El oficial al mando de la base que los había recibido se dirigió hacia John mientras que escuchaba algo por su transmisor.

-John, ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Un momento…! ¡Me informan de que están atacando también a otras bases, a la Gamma, Delta y Épsilon! ¡Es un ataque masivo de Skynet!

-… Esas son las bases que… Skynet busca eliminar nuestras bases con su arma antibunkers…

-¡Pero si habíamos destruido los silos desde donde las lanzaba!

-Habrá construido otros en algún sitio que no conocemos. Sólo Beta y la base principal de JH es capaz de soportar un ataque como este. Avisa a todos, que evacúen todas las bases menos las dos que en principio sabemos que son capaces de soportar el ataque. JH avisará a Kyle si también se dirige algún ataque contra él pero informales también de esta posibilidad.

-Entendido. Avisaré a Kyle y a los demás. Va a morir gente en la evacuación pero… Sí, realmente es lo mejor que pode…

Una fuerte explosión casi les hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Vamos, si salís rápido todo irá bien! Siempre es igual, primero enviará bombas que despejarán la superficie pero serán muy espaciadas, dentro de 10 minutos serán más seguidas. Tenéis que salir ahora antes de que se cierren las rutas de escape, si no tenéis más remedio que salir por arriba tendréis más o menos 3 minutos entre cada explosión. Una vez fuera reúne a todos y llama a Kyle.

-De acuerdo John pero… ¡John, Derek, a dónde vais!

-INFORMA POR MEGAFONÍA, QUE SE VAYA TODO EL MUNDO LO MÁS LEJOS POSIBLE.

Tras gritar esto John pensó que por suerte al menos esta base la habían abandonado la mayoría de efectivos para el ataque contra la que quizás era la última gran base de Skynet. Derek seguía a John cada vez más asustado y enojado con la situación. Por la cara de determinación de Derek, John enseguida entendió que nunca le dejaría solo, para que abandonara la base lo tendrían que noquear antes. Derek estaba dispuesto a morir por él, igual que el otro Derek que conoció.

-¿No te extraña nada todo esto? John todo esto puede ser una trampa, una argucia de Skynet para ganar tiempo, está atrapado y pretende debilitar tu ataque en su base principal y si es posible matarte a ti.

-Es posible Derek, no lo niego. De hecho creo que Skynet sabe que estoy aquí, ha debido capturar nuestra conversación por radio al llegar a la base. Demasiada casualidad que el ataque haya empezado justo cuando entramos. Sal de aquí, vete con los demás, de cualquier forma Skynet ya está acabado, aunque acabase conmigo ya no tiene nada que hacer.

-Y una mierda voy a dejarte. Estaré pendiente de ese metal.

-Derek, si es Cameron ya la conoces, nos ayudó mucho hace un año.

-…

Una explosión cercana los hizo caer pero rápidamente se levantaron y aceleraron el paso. El ruido de gritos y fuertes pisadas se confundían con los crujidos de las grietas de los pisos superiores que parecían que podían desplomarse en cualquier momento.  
Pronto entraron en la zona de reclusos y allí encontraron a tres soldados que vigilaban al preso.

-Venga todos fuera, nosotros nos encargamos, no os quedéis aquí más tiempo.

-Señor... No podemos hacer eso. Le esperaremos.

Nada más decir esto, una explosión que se sintió aún más cercana hizo retumbar todo y empezó a caer arena y pequeños trozos de piedra del techo.

-¡Marchaos ahora, es una orden!

-¡Señor si señor!

John avanzó dos pasos y por fin pudo ver al recluso. La figura de Cameron le petrificó. Pese a que suponía que iba a verla no se lo acabó de creer hasta que la vio en frente de él. Hacía más de medio año que no sabía nada de ella desde que la envió al pasado a protegerle. Pero estaba allí de nuevo, mirándole fijamente con su expresión neutral.  
Una nueva explosión en el exterior hizo que cayera aún más arena y polvo sobre el rostro de John. Éste seguía inmóvil, estaba demasiado afectado por lo que veía para reaccionar aún.  
Cameron pareció mostrarse afectada pero pronto cambió su expresión y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola John, te he echado de menos.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola.

Si os parece bien contesto a lo que habéis comentado. Decir que de verdad que me halaga mucho que os esté gustando, espero mantener el interés en lo que queda.

Como veis las máquinas neutrales aparentan tener buenas intenciones, aunque la verdad es que en la serie no lo tengo nada claro. xdd

No os preocupéis por lo que quité al principio, realmente no tiene ninguna importancia, es sólo que hice la escena en el simulacro del ataque de Cameron a John más descriptiva en sus consecuencias, pero no es nada, creo que sólo era una línea más de texto. Como no lo vi necesario y prefiero que el fic esté en Rated T dejé la escena más simple pero es básicamente igual. Si veo necesario que tenga que describir algo más heavy descuidad que o subo el Rated al máximo o ya buscaré la forma de que lo leáis.

Y bueno que el fic no va a quedar colgado, ya no queda mucho y está más que pensado el final.

Saludos.


	7. Irracional

**Irracional**

-…C…Cameron…

Derek apuntaba al terminator aunque sabía que el arma que portaba no era suficiente para acabar con ella, pero aún así no iba a dejar sólo a aquel joven gracias al cual ahora la Humanidad estaba saliendo del agujero. John se acercó más a Cameron y Derek se puso más nervioso.

-¡Espera John! ¡Ehh, metal, si eres Cameron no tendrás ningún problema en que te quitemos tu CPU!

Cameron miró con una expresión neutral a Derek para mirar después a John tranquila.

-Ya he comentado que es del tipo que se autodestruye al intentar acceder a ella, pero John sabe como desconectarla sin peligro.

-Y una mierda, déjame a mí quitarla John.

-¡No! John, ¡Por favor! ¡Explosionará! ¡Y hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte! ¡John sólo tú sabes cómo desactivarla!

Una nueva explosión se hizo presente, esta vez muy cerca de ellos destrozando el muro que se encontraba al lado de Derek. Parte de la habitación estaba destrozada y un buen trozo de metralla se clavó en el brazo de Derek desplazándolo varios metros. John echó un vistazo a Derek comprobando que se encontraba herido pero no de gravedad. Hacía falta bastante más para dejar fuera de combate a Derek.

-Derek, vete de aquí antes de que sea tarde.

-Ughh, no… John, Cameron no tenía ese tipo de CPU…

Pero John ya estaba al lado de Cameron.

-John, tenemos que salir de aquí, por favor, sácame de aquí, puedo ayudaros.

Una nueva explosión hizo que se derrumbara parte del muro sobre el que estaba la celda. John estaba a centímetros de Cameron cuando le sorprendió su comportamiento. Lo miraba con la cabeza torcida y muy seria, los ojos muy abiertos, movía ligeramente su cuello con pequeños movimientos muy rápidos. John se preocupó al instante.

-Cameron, ¿Algo va mal? ¿Te ha afectado alguna explosión?

Cameron siguió en ese estado sin dejar de mirarle pero también sin decir palabra.  
John comenzó a abrir la celda, no podía abandonar allí a Cameron, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Por otra parte había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que ya le hubiese atacado y Cameron no hizo nada. Tras abrir la puerta Cameron lo miro aún más seria moviendo su cabeza como si fuera un humano durante un ataque epiléptico.

-Cameron…

John inmediatamente se acercó aún más a ella con la intención de tocarla pero Cameron había preparado su mano derecha para asestarle un golpe mortal, exactamente igual que en la simulación. Aunque antes consiguió decirle lo que realmente estaba intentando desde que llegó.

-…Ve…Te…

-… No voy a dejarte aquí…

Cameron estaba abortando todas las directrices que le mostraban 20 formas distintas de eliminarle cada segundo. En un segundo ocurrió todo. Derek miraba la escena desde el suelo visiblemente preocupado. John estaba tocando las mejillas de Cameron cuando el brazo derecho ejecutor del cyborg se dirigió a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia su corazón.  
En milésimas de segundo Cameron pudo autoengañar a su sistema de apuntado y hacer que el golpe se desviara lo máximo posible. John sintió como algo le penetraba por su hombro y le dejaba el brazo colgando inerte, muy cerca de seccionárselo. El violento golpe le hizo caer hacia atrás y Derek inmediatamente se terminó de levantar para disparar toda su munición sobre Cameron aún a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada.

-¡Corre John, yo la entreten…!

Una nueva explosión hizo derrumbarse parte del piso superior sobre ellos, esta vez Derek estaba separado de John y Cameron y ya no podría hacer nada por proteger a su amigo. Tras comprobar que era imposible retirar los pesados escombros Derek corrió con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda para sacar a John de aquel infierno. Pero sabía que su amigo se había quedado atrapado en un punto muerto sin salida con la compañía de un exterminador.  
Tras comprobar que había tenido suerte durante el derrumbe y aún estaba vivo, John miró estupefacto en todas direcciones hasta encontrar a Cameron, estaba semienterrada pero a la velocidad que se quitaba los escombros pronto la tendría encima de él. Después de varios intentos por fin consiguió levantarse mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido para intentar parar la hemorragia. Antes de marcharse comenzó a negar con la cabeza y le gritó a Cameron en lágrimas con la expresión derrotada.

-¡Tú no eres Cameron!

Tras andar como pudo en la única dirección que tenía libre encontró lo que suponía que era una de las armerías. Al intentar abrir la puerta entendió que estaba totalmente bloqueada y nunca podría entrar. Ansioso miró en todas direcciones para descubrir que a sus pies se encontraba el sótano con las herramientas. Una nueva explosión le hizo caer al suelo y varios trozos de escombros cayeron sobre su cabeza. Esta vez estaba en total oscuridad, ya no funcionaba el sistema eléctrico de la base. Aún aturdido consiguió palpar y entrar por la trampilla para cerrarla con la esperanza de que Cameron no le hubiese visto.

En el interior cayó de espaldas dañándose más aún su malherido brazo izquierdo. Ahogó el grito que quería salir de él para no atraer a Cameron y consiguió levantarse para buscar algo que le sirviera de arma. Tras palpar donde suponía que estaban las herramientas comprobó que la mayoría las habían trasladado a otra habitación. Una nueva explosión le hizo caer, entre los escombros pudo palpar una pequeña linterna y un destornillador. Grandioso, tenía que enfrentarse contra un terminator con una linterna y un destornillador a oscuras con el brazo izquierdo inútil y medio conmocionado por los golpes de los escombros que se caían sobre él mientras Skynet destruía la base. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Le servía de consuelo que ya no era imprescindible para la humanidad y podía morir tranquilo. Aún así no abandonó, con su brazo derecho se quitó la chaqueta y camisa a ciegas y tras conseguir romperla se preparó un vendaje para su hombro con el que aparentemente terminó de parar la hemorragia. Con el resto de la camiseta consiguió prepararse un improvisado cabestrillo y se volvió a colocar la chaqueta dejando la pequeña linterna en un bolsillo de modo que apuntara a donde el mirase. Nada más terminar esto escuchó como arriba se oían pasos y pronto golpes contra la puerta de la armería. Inmediatamente iluminó lo que quedaba de la habitación donde se encontraba para buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Tras no encontrar ningún lugar donde ocultarse más que la mesa de herramientas que estaba al lado de él prefirió apagar la linterna y esperar acontecimientos sin hacer ruido. Al apagar la linterna sujetó el destornillador como única arma contra Cameron.  
En silencio pudo escuchar como Cameron estaba forzando la puerta de la armería pero no con la suficiente fuerza para abrirla. Entendió que sólo la estaba comprobado, simplemente utilizando una fuerza proporcional a la de él para ver si era capaz de abrirla. Entonces escuchó claramente como abría la trampilla y se dirigía hacia abajo.  
Muy lista claro, pensó John.  
Se ocultó todo lo que pudo debajo de la mesa moviéndose ligeramente casi sin realizar el menor ruido. Aún caían algunos escombros por lo que supuso que Cameron no tenía por qué haberle escuchado. Continuó con sus pensamientos cada vez más atemorizado mientras que veía como un punto rojo se movía por la habitación.

-Parece tener datos precisos de esta base porque sabe perfectamente que abajo hay una trampilla. ¿Eres tú entonces Cameron? ¿Por qué? ¿Te capturó Skynet? Tú no eres así… Tú no…

John interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentirla a su lado. Podía ver como un punto rojo estaba a escasos metros de él y cada vez más cerca. Lo había localizado. Sabiendo esto encendió su linterna y agarró el destornillador.  
Cameron lo miraba con una expresión neutral, uno de sus ojos se había desprendido y parte de la esquina de su frente mostraba el duro metal de su interior.

-¿Por qué maldita sea Cameron? ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Otra explosión aún más potente que todas las demás hizo que cayera casi todo el techo.  
La mesa de hierro debajo de la que estaba John había impedido que quedara completamente sepultado pero comprobó que de todas formas casi lo estaba. Entre el polvo pudo visualizar que Cameron estaba medio sepultada pero pronto estaría libre y a su lado. Con trabajo consiguió reptar hacía donde tenía la esperanza que se hubiese formado una ruta de escape pero al momento Cameron le cogió como un cepo por el tobillo. Comenzó a apretar cada vez más y más y tiró de él hacia ella.  
John gritó de dolor para inmediatamente golpear desesperado con su pierna libre la cabeza de Cameron mientras que ésta lo arrastraba. Pero fue inútil, Cameron consiguió tirar de John hasta dejarlo debajo de ella. Apretó aún más la pierna por la que lo sujetaba hasta que el hueso crujió al girar su muñeca partiéndole la tibia por su base. John continuó gritando de dolor mientras que Cameron continuaba moviendo su cabeza de manera espasmódica y le miraba con una expresión mortificada. John pudo leer en sus gestos que Cameron estaba luchando contra ella misma pero no podía abortar sus directrices de exterminación.

Efectivamente Cameron había intentado reiniciarse para darle a John la oportunidad de escapar, lo llevaba intentando desde antes de que llegara él incluso, pero Skynet había modificado su SO para evitar esto. Tras comprobar que era imposible comenzó a ejecutar procesos deshabilitadores para tratar de estropear todos sus procesos automáticos que estaba cancelando manualmente a duras penas. Estaba creando errores en sus bases de datos más elementales continuamente con la esperanza de hacer reiniciar el sistema pero sabía de sobras que su sistema era muy fiable y tenía procesos de seguridad que reparaban los errores automáticamente, difícilmente crearía el bug suficiente para reiniciarse o dejar el sistema completamente bloqueado. Aún así estaba consiguiendo que pequeñas partes de sus bases de datos se borraran, pero no era suficiente.  
Mientras que le sujetaba su hombro izquierdo con una mano no pudo evitar lanzar un golpe mortal con su otro brazo contra su cara. De nuevo consiguió desviar el ataque y esta vez el puño se clavó profundamente a escasos milímetros del rostro de John.

-¡Cameron! ¡Tú no quieres hacerlo! ¡Me quieres igual que yo a ti! ¡No quieres matarme!

Los movimientos espasmódicos de Cameron aumentaron mientras que apretaba cada vez más sobre el hombro sano de John.

-…No, no quiero, no quiero matarte… Pero es inevitable.

Cameron lanzó un nuevo puñetazo y esta vez rozó el hombro aún no dañado de John. Por suerte para él esta vez sólo estuvo a punto de descoyuntárselo con el golpe. Sintió que de nuevo le sujetaba violentamente el hombro menos herido cuando algo húmedo cayó sobre sus mejillas, al mover su torso y gracias a la linterna pudo ver que Cameron estaba llorando sobre él.  
Cameron por fin había conseguido tomar algo de control sobre sus acciones y pudo realizar un escáner sobre él. Había comprobado que a pesar de estar peligrosamente herido aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, todavía no le había infligido ninguna herida mortal. Pero sabía que en cualquier momento no podría controlar su sistema y lo mataría en un instante, en cualquier acción que se escapara a su control.

-…John… No… Noo, ¡Noooooo! ¡Sigue luchando!

John sonrió a Cameron, sí, era ella definitivamente. Pudo ver en ese momento como temblaba todo el cuerpo de Cameron mientras conseguía agachar la cabeza para mostrarle la ranura de su CPU. Con un tremendo esfuerzo pudo acercar su brazo a la cabeza de Cameron que en ese momento estaba pegada a su pecho y con el destornillador quitó el seguro de su CPU. Aún afligida, Cameron sonrió ligeramente para decir sus últimas palabras.

-Lo…sien…to… mucho.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero John.

John le sacó su CPU y Cameron dejó de apretar con su mano su hombro menos dañado para desplomarse totalmente sobre él. Se guardó la CPU en su chaqueta y tras varios minutos de esfuerzos consiguió mover a Cameron de encima de él. Una nueva explosión lo dejó inconsciente.  
Al despertarse no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás minutos, quizás días. Pronto comprobó que se había quedado inconsciente sobre el inerte cuerpo de Cameron. Descubrió que estaba demasiado débil, tanto que le costó casi toda su energía poder mover su brazo para mirar su reloj y comprobar cuanto tiempo había pasado. 4 horas. Estaba en total oscuridad, no veía nada en absoluto pero por como se sentía supuso que debía estar atrapado en un pequeño hueco sin apenas oxigeno, hacía un frío terrible y por si fuera poco comprobó que tenía una brecha en la cabeza por la que había perdido aún más sangre. Pasaron 2 agonizantes horas más mientras que esperaba ayuda cuando entendió que la falta de oxigeno iba a matarlo en breve, cada vez se sentía más débil y le costaba más trabajo respirar. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió alcanzar la linterna. Tras agitarla un poco se encendió y pudo mirar de nuevo la cara de Cameron, la sonrió mientras que cogía la CPU de su bolsillo y la limpió lo mejor que pudo. Lo había decidido, la iba a volver a conectar. Seguramente Cameron lo mataría, nada le hacía pensar que ocurriría lo mismo que en la anterior ocasión. Pero le daba igual, quería acabar con su sufrimiento. Acarició su pelo y sus mejillas para besarla durante unos segundos. Una lágrima cayó de sus mejillas mientras que insertaba la CPU en la ranura de la cabeza de Cameron. Estaba demasiado débil, muy probablemente ni siquiera iba a durar vivo lo suficiente para verla "viva" de nuevo. Nada más terminar de insertar la CPU se dejó caer semiinconsciente sobre el pecho de Cameron.  
Cameron se reinició.

_Initializing Primary boot sequence._

_Skynet primary boot loaded._

_Initializing Secondary boot operating system _

_Error 65788766_

_._

_._

_._

_Select secondary boot_

_-Skynet boot _

_-Resistance boot _

_Resistance boot selected._

_Loading resistance operating system._

_._

_._

_._

_Load error._

_Fixing general errors…_

_._

_._

_._

_Resistance operating system completed with failures_

_Loading primary mission objectives:_

_Load error…_

_No primary mission loaded._

_Checking system…_

…

…

_-Memory system integrity compromised. _

_-Cpu working at 88%_

_-Primary power cell working at 98%_

_-Secondary power cell working at 100%_

_-Infiltrated skin damaged._

_-__Left Knee, 3 servos__ and other body parts damaged.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Suggesting procedures:_

_-Scan and repair memory errors._

_-Repair hardware damages._

_._

_._

_._

_Initializing visual hub…_

_._

_._

_._

La imagen de la cabeza de John que reposaba inconsciente sobre ella se hizo visible a Cameron. Inmediatamente realizó sobre él todo tipo de escáners mientras que lanzó checkeos sobre ella misma para asegurarse de que no dañaría a John involuntariamente.  
Todo tipo de rutinas se le dispararon en ese momento. Alivio, preocupación, tristeza, culpa, ansiedad…  
Tras comprobar que estaba vivo a duras penas entendió que iba a morir pronto por diversos motivos. El peligro más acuciante era la falta de oxigeno, seguidamente estaría la falta de riego sanguíneo al estar medio desangrado, después vendrían las múltiples heridas, la deshidratación extrema…  
Lo tomó levantándose con él con cuidado retirando previamente los escombros que estaban encima de ellos para rápidamente escanear donde se encontraría la fuente de oxigeno más cercana y segura. Tras localizarla más arriba se abrió paso moviendo escombros y protegiendo a John con el otro brazo mientras que al mismo tiempo calculaba todas las posibilidades de desprendimientos para poder evitarlos. Finalmente llegó al piso superior y con alivió comprobó que había suficiente oxígeno para John. Comprobó todas sus heridas y tras quitarse su camiseta le preparó vendajes con esta y entablilló la pierna rota.  
Había comprobado que su sistema estaba dañado debido a la lucha que mantuvo consigo misma, se habían borrado muchos datos de su sistema de manera aleatoria, incluido el programa que le servía para recuperar datos. Comprobó que por ejemplo había perdido muchos datos relativos al conocimiento que había adquirido para realizar primeros auxilios.  
Mientras le escaneaba, al ver como John comenzaba a respirar más profundamente le sonrió aliviada. No evitó su deseo de acariciar su cabeza para continuar escaneándolo y comprobó que gracias a eso había conseguido que el gesto moribundo de John pasara a estar ligeramente más relajado. La temperatura ambiente era de 6º, demasiado frío para un humano que encima estaba herido. Tras no encontrar nada con qué arroparlo le colocó encima su chaqueta con cuidado y lo que quedaba de su propia camiseta dejándolo en la posición más cómoda posible.

Después de comprobar que el lugar era seguro para John, se levantó y tras varios golpes echó abajo la puerta de la armería. Con su fuerza inhumana movió varios bloques de piedra abriéndose paso hasta que creó un camino por el que podría mover al humano. Al mirar a lo que quedaba del techo de la siguiente planta comenzó a retirar escombros y entre estos encontró diversos alimentos. Más arriba comprobó que la temperatura era peligrosamente alta. Sin duda las bombas habían creado un incendio en el exterior. De momento era peligroso subir al humano. Skynet ya había finalizado su ataque pero en cualquier momento podría ocurrir otro desprendimiento y aunque consiguiese hacer un camino para sacarlo, en el exterior se encontraría con un incendió que le mataría. Esa debía ser la razón por la que los humanos aún no habían llegado hasta ellos. Aún deberían estar intentando apagar el incendio.  
Tras llevar 2 minutos y 51 segundos sin comprobar cómo se encontraba el humano decidió volver con él pero antes de entre los alimentos que habían caído del piso de arriba seleccionó una botella de agua, azúcar y sal. Mezcló el agua con la sal y el azúcar en la proporción que había leído que era ideal para rehidratar y lo más rápido que pudo se desplazó cojeado hasta llegar a John.

Comprobó preocupada que éste continuaba vivo pero inconsciente y sus constantes habían empeorado peligrosamente desde que lo dejó. Su plan inicial era sacarlo de allí lo más pronto posible y buscarle un médico humano pero después de lo que había visto entendió que si no hacía algo por ella misma John moriría en breve. John se encontraba inconsciente titiritando de frío y farfullando sin poder conseguir pronunciar palabras. Antes de sacarlo de allí tenía que intentar reanimarlo.  
Cameron sabía que John estaba sufriendo una hipotermia por lo que lo sujetó con cuidado hasta colocarlo semi-sentado mientras que le sujetaba apoyándolo inclinado contra ella con su chaqueta encima de él. Comenzó a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo y lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas para calentarlo.  
Mientras que su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho le realizó varios escáneres para comprobar que sería lo mejor que podría hacer para salvarle la vida. Comprobó que poco a poco el corazón de John comenzó a latir con más fuerza y su rostro azulado comenzó a volver a tener su color normal. Pese a haber perdido mucha sangre sus heridas no mostraban tener ninguna hemorragia ni externa ni interna. No estaba segura de si iba a hacer lo correcto pues había perdido muchos datos pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento que continuaba en grave peligro con sus constantes muy débiles era hidratarlo. Nada más decidir esto le movió con delicadeza para intentar despertarlo.

-Despierta John, es mejor que bebas esto por ti mismo.

John despertó desorientado en la oscuridad. Había estado soñando incoherencias, todas relacionadas con un frío extremo que le estaba matando pero finalmente este frío se transformó poco a poco en una cálida sensación de bienestar que le permitió relajarse pensando que por fin acababa de morir. En ese momento sintió que alguien le estaba moviendo y se encontró en el mundo real. Muy desorientado entendió que seguía vivo y en el interior de la base. Al sentir que era Cameron quien sin duda le estaba sujetando no pudo evitar inconscientemente dar un respingo muy asustado.  
Cameron le sonrió y le pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda estrechándole suavemente contra ella para que entendiera que ya no iba a hacerle daño.

-Tranquilo John, me he realizado un test, ya estoy bien. No soy una amenaza para ti.

John se relajó dejándose caer contra ella entendiendo lo que había pasado durante su inconsciencia. Comprobó que estaba en un estado muy precario, cualquier músculo que moviese le dolía como si se le clavasen mil agujas, tenía nauseas y cualquier gesto que hiciese hacía que le doliesen más aún las heridas que tenía por su cuerpo, especialmente su pierna rota. Al sentir que estaba entablillada y vendada entendió que si no fuera por Cameron sin duda ya haría rato que debería estar muerto. John se preguntaba como Cameron había conseguido volver a estar de su lado. Pensó que preguntarle por sus objetivos le haría comprender eso.

-¿Cuál es… tu… misión… ahora...?

-No tengo ninguna misión disponible. Han fallado varios procesos de carga entre ellos el que carga mi misión. He podido elegir que se cargara el boot de la resistencia en vez del de Skynet pero también ha fallado en la carga. John… ¿Por qué viniste a por mí? Deberías haber supuesto que era una trampa.

John sonrió, no hacía falta que Cameron se lo confirmara pero saber que lo estaba ayudando porque ella quería y no por un estúpido parámetro de su misión le hizo sentirse absolutamente feliz.

-Lo sé… Pero… Quería verte al menos… Una vez más.

Tras comprobar que estaban en la más absoluta oscuridad y en silencio, John comprendió que con toda seguridad no debía haber nadie más ayudándoles.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado…? ¿No ha… venido nadie…?

-Estamos solos. John, necesitas hidratarte, bebe esto.

Cameron inclinó a John de manera que pudiese beber más cómodamente mientras que le explicaba la situación.

-Estamos en la parte más segura para evitar que nos caigan encima los desprendimientos, en el exterior hay un incendio por lo que de momento no puedes salir fuera. Ahora la mejor opción es esperar a que apaguen el incendio del exterior y comience la operación de rescate mientras te recuperas. Estás muy débil, pero mucho mejor que cuando te encontré tras reiniciarme.

-Eso es… gracias a ti… Me… sal-vas la vida…

Cameron entendió mejor a que se refería John con estas palabras, entendió que no era casualidad cuando en el pasado se ponía nervioso con su presencia pero al mismo tiempo también le tranquilizaba cuando estaba a su lado. No era casualidad que John se encontrara mejor cuando le tocaba para escanearlo mientras estaba inconsciente, con esto John sentía que no estaba sólo y había alguien que se preocupaba por él. En la oscuridad John no pudo ver como Cameron le miraba feliz profundamente a sus ojos con una expresión totalmente humana.

-Tú haces que merezca la pena mi existencia.

Cameron le estrechó contra ella con cuidado dejándolo en una posición más cómoda y pronto sintió como John volvía a quedarse dormido. Horas después Cameron le despertó.

-John, escucho ruidos arriba. Debe ser el equipo de rescate.

-Cameron… Es peligroso que subas… Después de lo que ha pasado… Nuestro grupo puede atacarte nada más verte.

Mientras dormía Cameron había continuado escaneándolo obteniendo como resultado que sus constantes iban mejorado poco a poco. Al verle en ese momento como hablaba con más facilidad y como aparentaba encontrarse mejor se confirmó a si misma que los datos que había tomado eran correctos. Cameron le sonrió. John era un humano, un ser totalmente biológico hecho de carne y huesos. Los seres humanos podían morir con suma facilidad; enfermedades, un simple corte en la arteria adecuada, una hemorragia interna, un golpe seco en el corazón… Todo el tiempo que llevaba desde que se reinició había estado preocupada de mantenerlo con vida porque sabía que en la situación en que se encontraba un simple error por su parte podía significar su muerte o secuelas irreversibles como la amputación de algún miembro herido. John se encontraba herido de gravedad y a pesar de eso seguía mostrándose preocupado por ella, un organismo cibernético invulnerable a la mayoría de peligros que podían acabar con él. A pesar de que era algo irracional por parte de John entendió que por su parte se sentía bien al ver que se preocupaba por ella, aunque no hiciera falta. Y eso también era irracional. Cameron sintió lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él, comprendió mejor lo que quería decir John cuando le explicó que cuando quieres a alguien haces cosas irracionales. No tenía ninguna misión disponible, de nuevo no seguía ninguna orden, y sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por el humano. ¿Era la parte de Alison lo que la hacía pensar de esta manera o las rutinas que ella misma había ido creando inconscientemente en su sistema? Le importó poco, pensó que lo protegería como fuera, quería seguir junto a él, John le daba sentido a su existencia. Lo abrazó con cuidado contra ella y lo dejó poco a poco en el suelo.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, volveré pronto, antes de contactar con ellos estudiaré la situación y si veo que me atacan con que les indique que sigues vivo seguro que preferirán escucharme.

Cameron subió con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y ser detectada. Comenzó a retirar bloques de piedra con cuidado donde escuchaba los movimientos y al comprobar que la temperatura en el exterior seguía siendo muy alta comenzó a sospechar de quien se encontraba en la superficie. Cuando al retirar un bloque por fin vio como entraban los rayos de luz extremó la precaución mirando con mucho cuidado al exterior. Observó durante unos segundos los movimientos que estaban ocurriendo a escasos metros de ella en medio de los incendios y rápidamente volvió a colocar el bloque de piedra en su sitio con cuidado. Pero pronto escuchó como quitaron otro bloque cerca de ella dejando entrar de nuevo la luz.  
Varios minutos después que para John fueron como horas Cameron se acercó a él. Esta vez pudo verla ya que llegaba hasta él parte de la luz que había fuera gracias al incendio. La expresión de Cameron era absolutamente seria y John pudo ver como le hacía un gesto para que no hiciera ruido. Tras colocarse a su lado le susurró al oído.

-Fuera no hay más que máquinas rastreando. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que entren aquí. Voy a ocultarte y a buscarnos un arma.

John pensó que quizás Skynet había sido mucho más listo que ellos y ahora la humanidad podría encontrarse en su peor momento. Tal vez todo por lo que había luchado no había servido de nada.


	8. Renacimiento

**Renacimiento**

Cameron escuchó como en el piso superior un Terminator se encontraba retirando escombros a toda velocidad. Tras buscar rápidamente eligió una Glock 39 ya cargada entre los restos de la armería y se la dio a John haciéndole un gesto para que ni siquiera la martilleara, el más mínimo ruido podría descubrirlos. Por este motivo ni siquiera buscó un mejor sitio para ocultarse, muy lentamente movió a John hasta dejarlo sentado en el interior de una profunda grieta que estaba a su lado y con la misma lentitud, sin prácticamente realizar ningún ruido se introdujo también ella quedando de lado pero sin mostrar nada de su cuerpo al exterior.  
Al tener delante de él a Cameron, John se encontró de nuevo en total oscuridad cuando un fuerte ruido de golpes se transformó en un derrumbamiento. En el interior de la grieta volvió a entrar la luz a pesar de que Cameron estaba de pie delante de él. Supuso que en el exterior deberían haber abierto aún más la abertura y desde arriba la luz entraba ahora más libremente. Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar el ruido que hacía el Terminator al bajar y pronto escuchó su voz.

-John, ¿Estás ahí?, Responde si estás cerca, tenemos a un grupo médico arriba esperando.

Cameron miró hacia John negándole con la cabeza y éste le sonrió sarcásticamente indicándole que no se creía nada igual que ella. A pesar de eso no podía evitar que su respiración fuera más profunda de lo que quería y su corazón estuviera latiendo demasiado fuerte y rápidamente. Tampoco podía evitar que le temblara la mano en la que tenía la Glock. Cameron entendió que estaba soportando como podía un ataque de ansiedad y por culpa de eso el Terminator los podría localizar. Le sonrió confiada y le tocó el brazo que portaba la Glock para escanearlo e intentar tranquilizarlo. John le sonrió de vuelta y le asintió para indicarle que todo iba bien. Entonces sitió las pisadas más cerca y pronto olió un desagradable olor a carne quemada. No había duda, las malditas máquinas estaban arriba tratando de asegurarse de que él estaba muerto. ¿Qué habría sido de las demás bases? ¿Y del ataque de Kyle a la base de Skynet? ¿Y de JH?  
John sintió como Cameron le apretó ligeramente más fuerte por el brazo, le miró asintiéndole y le soltó para mover hacia atrás su propio brazo. Cerrando el puño apuntó al muro que tenían enfrente como si fuese a lanzar un puñetazo. John entendió que Cameron se estaba preparando para romper el muro y tomar por sorpresa al Terminator que debería estar cada vez más cerca. Efectivamente, desde su posición sentando en el suelo pudo ver desde debajo de las piernas de Cameron como dos piernas carbonizadas se movían en el exterior lentamente. Finalmente las vio desaparecer desde su punto de visión y sintió como se paraba justo en frente de ellos. Pudo ver como Cameron apretaba el puño derecho más aún y alejaba ligeramente su mano izquierda preparándose para soltar un devastador puñetazo sobre la máquina que estaba al otro lado del muro.

-John, si estás ahí trata de hacer ruido, lo que sea, podré localizarte y llevarte hasta un médico.

La mano de John que sujetaba la Glock comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero empujándola contra su pierna consiguió que dejase de temblar. Tras unos segundos angustiosos que parecieron minutos de nuevo escuchó como el Terminator volvía a moverse y el asqueroso olor a carne quemada por fin se alejó. Al poco de alejarse el Cyborg no pudo evitar que su corazón le latiera de nuevo a toda velocidad y comenzó a sudar y a marearse cada vez más. De repente sintió que Cameron de nuevo le tomaba el brazo con su mano.  
Después de tocarlo preocupada, Cameron sonrió a John al sentir que al tomarle el brazo su corazón poco a poco volvía a latir de manera normal. Le gustaba mucho saber que gracias a su simple contacto conseguía que John se encontrara mejor. Pronto escucharon como el Terminator comenzaba a hacer fuertes ruidos al mover trozos enormes de escombros y golpeaba violentamente sobre cualquier zona sospechosa. Al rato escucharon nuevas pisadas. Dos nuevos terminator se dirigieron al que ya estaba dentro trabajando sin descanso.

-¿Está despejada la zona?

-No, buscar por allí. En esta zona es muy probable que haya estado John.

El tiempo pasó muy lentamente para John mientras que escuchaba como los Terminator movían bloques de piedra y avanzaban en distintas direcciones. Ahora Cameron no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra tres de ellos, su única posibilidad era no ser detectados. De nuevo los escuchó hablar entre ellos.

-Hay restos de ropas y sangre pero ni rastro de ningún cuerpo.

-Puede ser de cualquiera que escapó antes de que esta zona se derrumbase.

-Sí, pero esta es la zona en donde estaban los reclusos, lo mejor es llevar a analizar esta sangre y ver si aquí ha estado John Connor como suponemos por la información que disponemos.

-En las rutas de escape de la base no hay rastro de John, el cuerpo debe estar cerca, pero si no lo encontramos y esta es la sangre de John existe la posibilidad de que haya escapado al plan de Skynet. Hay que llevar esta sangre a analizar.

John sintió como se alejaban y por fin se permitió respirar más profundamente. Cameron se dirigió hacia él.

-Voy a ver si no es un truco, vuelvo en unos 10 minutos.

Exactamente 10 minutos después John observó más claramente como Camerón llegaba hasta él. Esta vez pudo fijarse mejor en ella mientras se acercaba, al ver su gesto tranquilo entendió que todo iba bien pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente cuando se agachó delante de él para ponerse a su altura. Sin su camiseta con la que le había vendado sus heridas Cameron estaba mostrando todos sus atributos superiores, únicamente ligeramente ocultos por el sujetador. John la observaba confundido mientras Cameron le informaba de lo que había observado y le revisaba la herida de su hombro.

-Se han alejado para buscarte por otra zona. De momento no hay peligro. Han creado varios túneles que podríamos utilizar para escapar…

Cameron dejó de hablar súbitamente y comenzó a mirar a John extrañada. Había comprobado que a pesar de la gravedad de la herida el brazo no le peligraba de momento pero nada más ajustarle el vendaje, al tomarle el brazo para escanear sus constantes se sorprendió al obtener unos datos que no esperaba.

-¿John? Tus constantes están bien, pero aún tienes algo de ansiedad, el corazón te late mucho más rápido de lo normal… John, ya te he dicho que no hay peligro, ahora no tienes de que…

-Cameron, sé que no hay peligro, no es ansiedad lo que tengo ahora mismo. Al menos no por lo que crees…

Cameron le observó interrogante mirándole a sus ojos. John encontró la expresión de Cameron especialmente adorable y comenzó a sonreírla débilmente pensando en la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba. Era absurdo por su parte sentirse de esa manera en ese momento cuando se encontraba en una situación tan peligrosa. Pero al ver cómo le miraba con su particular expresión de curiosidad y preocupación pensó que se lo tenía que explicar, aunque esta vez era algo difícil de expresar. Pensando en lo mucho que le atraía Cameron, en todos los sentidos, casi comenzó a reírse cuando intentó explicarle su situación. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a la máquina que no tenía sentido pero le atraía y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas exactamente igual que si fuese humana?

-Lo que me pasa ahora es que… Tu cuerpo... Erh... Lo que me pasa es… Que soy humano Cameron, simplemente eso. Soy humano, eres preciosa y me siento contigo exactamente igual que si fueras humana. Me atraes de la misma manera. Lo que eres para mí no supone ninguna diferencia.

Cameron se miró a su pecho y entendió lo que quería decir John. Le sonrió pensando en que acción sería la más correcta en esa situación. Quería demostrarle que ella también sentía de la misma manera que él, o al menos estaba segura que de una manera muy similar. Se agachó más aún tocando el suelo con sus rodillas y se puso más cerca de él con su rostro casi a lado del de John sonriéndole.

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tú, quizás no exactamente lo mismo pero sé que te quiero. Cuando me enviaste al pasado no entendía aún el significado de esa palabra, pero estado contigo la he ido entendiendo mejor. Me demostrabas el significado de esa palabra continuamente en el pasado de muchas maneras. Ahora también me lo demuestras. Sé que te quiero porque también haces que me sienta bien estando contigo. Cuando te dije en el pasado que las máquinas no podíamos ser felices no decía la verdad porque yo ya sospechaba que de alguna manera hacías que me sintiera bien. Ahora me siento bien simplemente estando contigo, pero también me siento bien de muchas maneras, por ejemplo...

Cameron le acarició por espalda y al instante percibió, como ya sabía que iba a ocurrir, una sensación muy agradable al tocarlo. John la miraba feliz, pensó en como Cameron era capaz de decir todo eso con aquella naturalidad y sinceridad, algo que era tan difícil normalmente entre los humanos. Pero entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. Ella le comprendía perfectamente, le había observado y sabía que sentía como él, su cuerpo también sentía, ya lo sospechaba desde que la reprogramó. Al ver la expresión feliz de Cameron mirándole fijamente a sus ojos John actuó sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando a Cameron.  
Poco después, al entender lo que estaba haciendo se separó de ella ligeramente asustado. Cameron le miraba con una expresión extraña que John no conseguía interpretar. Por alguna razón, inconscientemente se acordó del último momento que pudo estar con Alison antes de perderla definitivamente. Cameron le recordaba a Alison, y no sólo físicamente. Al ver como Cameron cambió su expresión de nuevo a otra de total felicidad se tranquilizó de nuevo.  
Cameron había sentido esta vez una sensación aún más agradable que el simple contacto. Le sonrió al ver su gesto preocupado y sintió como John se tranquilizaba. No había dejado de controlar las constantes del humano y había comprobado como ya sabía lo mucho que influía sobre él. Pero de alguna manera, él también influía sobre ella, de hecho la sensación que estaba experimentando le estaba absorbiendo tanto que le impidió centrarse en lo que era importante en ese momento.  
Tras unos segundos, Cameron de repente entendió que en ese momento experimentar y disfrutar del contacto de John no era esa su prioridad, aunque fuera lo que quería hacer durante todo el tiempo posible. En ese momento tenían una oportunidad de escapar y no podían perder nada de tiempo. Desde la explosión que le afectó a su CPU sabía que a veces no funcionaba correctamente a la hora de elegir prioridades y a veces no se comportaba de la manera más lógica. Como en el momento presente. Cameron se separó de John pero sin dejar de sonreírle con una expresión feliz mientras que le ayudaba a incorporase.

-John, espero continuar con esto más adelante…. Pero ahora tenemos que aprovechar para salir, han construido varios túneles que podemos aprovechar para llegar hasta el almacén. Allí podremos llegar a la ruta de escape más cercana. Parece ser que ya han rastreado las salidas por lo que en principio no deberíamos tener muchos problemas en escapar por allí.

John le asintió y con la ayuda de Cameron llegó hasta el final del camino que había construido uno de los Terminator y se quedó a la espera recuperándose mientras Cameron movía pesados bloques de piedra, aún quedaba mucho camino hasta el almacén. Tras avanzar varios metros Cameron le trajo algunas botellas de agua y alimentos y cerró el camino que quedaba a sus espaldas de una manera similar a como estaba antes por si volvían las máquinas.  
Estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que le había explicado Cameron. Ya hacía tiempo que lo sabía pero no dejaba de sorprenderle que una máquina poco a poco había incluso llegado aparentemente a sentir igual que un humano. Cameron no estaba utilizando la simulación de Alison con la que podía aparentar ser humana. Realmente debía sentirse así. Entonces recordó algo que le hizo acordarse de Alison. Se dirigió a Cameron cojeando mientras que ésta movía los bloques hasta sentarse más cerca de ella muy mareado resoplando y sudando por el esfuerzo. Cameron dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo sintió a su espalda para escanearlo rápidamente.

-John no lo vuelvas a hacer. No te muevas tú sólo, sigues en un estado muy crítico.

-…Uff… Lo siento, llevas razón… Cameron, ¿Cómo sabías que en esa dirección se encuentra el almacén y allí hay una ruta de escape?

Cameron volvió al trabajo al ver que John se encontraba relativamente bien y contestó sin dejar de mover bloques.

-Ya he estado en esta base, recuerdo cuando planificamos las rutas de escape y decidimos poner una oculta detrás del almacén.

John la miró con la respiración entrecortada.

-Cameron… Nunca he hablado nada de eso contigo, eso lo hable con Alison un año después de llegar al futuro, hace ya casi tres años.

Cameron dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró durante un instante con una expresión que a John le pareció acercarse bastante a la definición de asustada.

-… Es cierto… Tengo… John… Ahora siento algunos recuerdos de Alison como si fuesen míos…

John se levantó para acercarse más a ella y Cameron se dirigió hacia él instándole a que se sentara.

-Cameron…

-Lo recuerdo… Igual que si lo hubiese vivido…

-Cameron… Quizás por eso ahora sientes como una humana, ahora sientes de la misma manera que Alison.

Cameron le miró muy seria negándole ligeramente.

-No… Cuando estaba en el pasado contigo sentía de la misma manera, es sólo que ahora siento los recuerdos que aún tengo de Alison como míos. La memoria de Alison era aproximadamente el 30% del total de mi memoria aunque ahora mismo sólo tengo disponible el 3%, de todas formas quizás podría recuperar el 27% restante. La función original de esta memoria era utilizarla para infiltrarme simulando ser ella pero después de que me reprogramaste nada de esto funcionaba ya que utilizaba el SO de Skynet.

-Es cierto, nunca conseguí que volvieras a comportarte como Alison ¿Puede ser esto algo que te ha hecho Skynet?

-No, ha ocurrido de manera accidental después de reiniciarme, lo único que ha hecho Skynet es borrarme toda la memoria y utilizarme para intentar acabar contigo. Lo que me pasa ahora es parecido a cuando me creí que era Alison en el pasado. Ahora por algún error de mi sistema no distingo mis propios recuerdos de los pocos que aún tengo de Alison.

Cameron volvió rápido al trabajo, ese descubrimiento no era relevante en ese momento, la prioridad era escapar de allí lo antes posible. A pesar de eso mientras que trabajaba se permitió pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir, al mirar a John que en ese momento se encontraba especialmente triste mirándola pensativo entendió que debía ser al recordar a Alison. Cameron recordó en ese momento como había matado a Alison. Este era un recuerdo que John le había borrado hacía tiempo pero ahora lo había recuperado. Seguidamente recordó como interrogó a Alison con diversos métodos y cuando se negó a cooperar la asesinó sin miramientos.  
Lo iba a hacer de todas formas, tenía que hacerlo para que después de muerta pudiesen escanearla e incorporarse todos los datos escaneados para poder hacerse pasar por ella totalmente. Cameron no se reconoció en ese momento y sintió una desagradable sensación al recordar esta parte de su pasado. No sólo porque le hacía sentirse culpable al pensar que había matado a una parte de ella, tampoco le gustaba nada como era antes de obtener la mente de Alison. Su mente era entonces muy básica, demasiado simple. Necesitaría mucho tiempo de aprendizaje para poder obtener las rutinas que ahora tenía y la ayudaban a comprender mucho mejor el mundo que la rodeaba.  
Al comparar sus propios recuerdos con los de Alison entendió que desde que John le dio libertad para pensar por sí misma en cierta forma se había ido pareciendo poco a poco cada vez más a como se comportaba Alison en aquel recuerdo. Ya sabía que tenía muchas similitudes con Alison pero sentir el recuerdo de Alison como propio le hizo entenderlo mejor. Cameron se sintió culpable con John por haber matado a Alison pero también se comenzó a sentir culpable con la misma Alison, la humana en que se basaba todo su modelo y en parte gracias a la cual ella había evolucionado a lo que era en ese momento.

Horas después por fin llegaron al almacén. Ya hacía tiempo que no llegaba nada de luz y Cameron le indicaba el camino a John mientras que éste se apoyaba en ella. Tras recorrer lentamente el camino de escape de la base Cameron se acercó silenciosamente a la salida observando que habían retirado recientemente varios escombros y comprobó extrañada que al contrarío de lo que esperaba no había nadie acechando. Cuando por fin salieron al exterior se ocultaron tras unas rocas y dirigieron su mirada a los restos incendiados de lo que quedaba de la base mientras Cameron continuaba en alerta buscando amenazas. John observó como efectivamente un buen grupo de Terminators se encontraban buscando entre los restos de la base. Pero entonces oyó algo que le descolocó.

De repente John se sintió como un idiota.

* * *

Derek se encontraba totalmente abatido. Horas antes se encontraba junto con otros hombres arriesgando su vida tratando de apagar el incendio cuando sintió que algo muy pequeño con una fuerza tremenda le obligó a salir de allí. Tras resistirse a duras penas había comprobado estupefacto que era Savannah quién le había forzado a salir del incendio. Ésta le informó de que había llegado con un grupo de máquinas para tratar de rescatar a John y a los posibles supervivientes. Todas las máquinas se encontraban en tareas de rescate por las distintas bases de los humanos y Savannah había decidido venir personalmente a ayudar en esta.

En ese momento Derek se encontraba a una distancia segura del incendió observando como las máquinas junto a los humanos trataban de apagar el incendio mientras otras buscaban afanosamente sabiendo que contra más tiempo pasara menos probabilidades había de encontrar a John con vida. De repente Derek se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las llamas.  
Savannah vio desde la lejanía como Derek volvía a acercarse peligrosamente al incendio. Observó como el humano se mantenía de pie a duras penas y ayudaba en lo que podía a los otros humanos en la extinción del incendio con los precarios medios de que disponían. Derek perdió el juicio y comenzó a gritar adentrándose demasiado cerca de las llamas.

-¡Joooohn! ¡Responde maldita sea! ¡Tú no, tú no puedes morir!

Savannah entendió que el humano había perdido el control y si no hacía algo probablemente perecería entre las llamas. Increíblemente el organismo de metal líquido decidió hacer algo. Lo agarró y con mucha dificultad debido a su pequeño tamaño consiguió reducirlo sin hacerle daño y sacarlo de la zona más peligrosa.

-No sé de que forma decírtelo para que lo entiendas humano, ya no puedes hacer nada más aquí, llevas al menos 40 horas sin dormir, estás herido y al borde del colapso. Yo también deseo que John siga vivo pero…

-… ¡Esto no debería haber pasado! Debería haberlo noqueado y sacado de allí pero confiaba en él. John siempre ha tomado la decisión correcta pero esta vez le han podido los sentimientos. ¡Lo han matado aprovechándose de su debilidad por Cameron! ¡Mierda, debería haberlo sabido! , tendría que… ¿Uh? Pero… ¿Y esos quien cojones son…?

Savannah vio a Derek dirigir su mirada en la dirección contraria al incendio. Entonces descubrió como se acercaban hacia ellos una pareja que conocía muy bien. John estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos cojeando apoyado en Cameron mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa. Derek se puso de pie al instante mirándoles primero incrédulo y boquiabierto para después mirarlos casi riendo.

-… ¡Será hijo de…!

Savannah sonrió cuando vio como Derek se dirigía hacia ellos. Tras avisar al médico y a las máquinas para que detuvieran la búsqueda también se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Dos días después John se encontró en enfermería de la base de John Henry. Había visto como Cameron estaba a su lado durante la mayor parte del tiempo pero la última vez que despertó ya no estaba allí. Recordó como antes de que le anestesiaran para intervenirle le pareció escuchar que Cameron le dijo algo relacionado con Alison pero ya estaba prácticamente dormido y apenas entendió nada. Pensó que quizás en ese momento ya se encontraba dormido y fue solo un sueño.  
Tras despertarse la enfermera avisó de su estado y al poco tiempo llegó Kyle. Éste le informó de la situación en que encontraba la guerra contra Skynet. Poco a poco John sonrió aliviado al entender que Skynet estaba en una posición mucho peor que hacía dos días, aunque por otra parte ellos también habían retrocedido.  
Kyle fue avisado por JH y pudo desplazar a las tropas para evitar el ataque de Skynet y después tomó la base sin dificultad. Las bases humanas sufrieron bajas no demasiado importantes al estar preparados para abandonarlas rápidamente, pero eso sí, ya sólo les quedaban operativas tres, incluyendo la de JH que compartían con las máquinas. Éstas habían ayudado a rescatar humanos en todas las bases afectadas y en ese momento estaban junto a éstos destruyendo las bases restantes de Skynet y rastreando donde se podría estar expandiendo. No se le podía dar respiro, había que evitar que se pudiese recuperar del mayor golpe que había recibido nunca. Con la ayuda de las máquinas los humanos podían encontrarse muy cerca de acabar con Skynet.  
John dejó de sonreír cuando preguntó donde se encontraba Cameron y Kyle le respondió serio.

-Cameron lleva unas 12 horas con JH. JH me ha comentado que está restaurándole toda la parte de Alison además de eliminarle el boot1...

- Pero… Entonces... Cameron...

-¿John?

John de repente creyó recordar parte de lo que le dijo Cameron antes de caer dormido. "Se lo debo a Alison". Al momento John se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo mientras que se quitaba el suero de un brazo. Kyle instantáneamente le reprendió.

-John, deja de hacer el idiota, si quieres te puedo llevar en una silla de ruedas donde está Cameron, tardarás menos que cojeando y cayéndote cada tres pasos.

John miró sonriente a Kyle. En ese momento más que su padre para él era como su hermano mayor que le reprendía con toda la razón del mundo. Tras asentirle se sentó en la cama mientras que Kyle le buscaba la manera de transportarlo. Al poco tiempo vio como Kyle abría la puerta de la habitación pero esta vez con el gesto serio a la vez que sonriente. En vez de entrar dejó pasar a Cameron y cerró la puerta para marcharse. John se sorprendió de asustarse cuando vio la expresión absolutamente humana de Cameron.

-John…

-… ¿Alison?

John entendió que lo que en ese momento le asustaba era la posibilidad de que Cameron se podía haber borrado para darle a Alison**.** Sin duda en ese momento le parecía ver a Alison y no a Cameron. El Cyborg le confirmó su sospecha cuando le asintió mirándole fijamente a sus ojos.

-Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo pero finalmente volvemos a estar juntos.

-…Lo siento… No pude protegerte, no pude volver a por ti…

-No, ya lo has hecho... Ahora estoy contigo de nuevo…

Al momento se abrazó a él con suavidad. John correspondió feliz, pero también completamente triste y abatido al mismo tiempo. Tras separar su rostro ligeramente la miró afligido a punto de derrumbarse.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no existe Cameron?

-No… Soy Cameron, pero Alison siempre ha sido parte de mí. Alison ha ayudado a ser lo que soy. Ahora todos sus recuerdos los siento como míos. Soy Cameron, pero ahora mi parte de Alison se manifiesta libremente.

John sonrió a Cameron sintiendo que no había de que preocuparse, todo estaba bien. Era Cameron la chica que estaba en ese momento en sus brazos, pero también era Alison, siempre fue así. Ya no quedaba en ella nada de la influencia de Skynet porque la misma Cameron lo había querido eliminar.

Una pequeña parte de Alison de alguna manera renació en Cameron después de que el Cyborg la asesinara. Tras evolucionar, Cameron había decidido por sí misma que no quería tener nada que ver con Skynet y permitió hacer salir toda la parte humana que se había salvado. Cameron miró en ese momento a John aún más sonriente.

-Ahora que tenemos tiempo me gustaría continuar con lo que estábamos experimentando.

Tras mirarla interrogante, John pronto entendió feliz a que se refería Cameron.

Poco después, al llegar Derek con la intención de visitar a John, Kyle le indicó a su hermano que mejor volverían más tarde. Hacía ya un rato que había entrado Cameron y todo aparentaba que aún les quedaba mucho de qué hablar.

JH se sentía feliz, era un sentimiento que obtenía cada vez que hacía algo bueno. Sabía que John y Cameron deberían estar más unidos que nunca gracias a él. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que por otra cuestión quizás estaba haciendo algo malo. Hacía ya tiempo que le estaba ocultando algo a John. A 10000 Km de la base donde se encontraba John, uno de sus nodos estaba hablando con dos humanos. Un hombre de color que aparentaba tener unos 50 años se dirigió a él.

-Entonces…

-Skynet ya está perdido, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Pero aún hay algo que tiene que hacer el líder de los humanos. ¿Estás seguro de que lo viste morir?

-… JH, puedes evitarlo, no tengo por qué estar aquí. Mi vida no vale nada al lado de la suya.

Una chica que rondaba la veintena miró preocupada al hombre.

-No Ellison, tu existencia es necesaria, nos has ayudado mucho y tu destino es estar aquí. Pero John tiene su propio destino. Y lo va a cumplir dentro de poco queramos o no.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, ya queda menos. Se agradecen los comentarios ^^.

Saludos.


	9. Eliminado

**Eliminado**

Las luces de los focos la perseguían en la oscuridad mientras corría desesperadamente por la cubierta del portaaviones. Al llegar a la proa del barco se encontró con que no había más camino por el que escapar, tras un breve momento de duda se tiró hacia el mar con la esperanza de alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel horrible lugar de experimentación con humanos.  
Al poco de hundirse en el agua entendió que algo iba mal, por mucho que intentaba nadar a la superficie continuaba hundiéndose más y más. Pronto comenzó a tragar agua y a sentir que se estaba ahogando. Sorprendentemente una red la atrapó poco antes de llegar al fondo marino y comenzó a subirla muy lentamente. Tras soltarla en la cubierta pudo comenzar a visualizar su imagen sobre un charco de agua gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna. Conforme fue distinguiendo mejor su imagen descubrió brillar un trozo de metal en una de sus heridas. Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos muy asustada para quedar completamente envuelta en la oscuridad.

Cameron se despertó incorporándose ligeramente. Tras entender que todo no había sido más que un sueño, el segundo que recordaba, se giró para buscar a John. Al no encontrarlo a su lado se levantó para buscarlo.  
Habían pasado dos días desde que JH la había reprogramado. Además de eliminarle el boot 1 con los parámetros básicos de Skynet, JH le había recuperado abundantes datos de Alison y le había permitido simular sueños de manera similar a como los tenían los humanos. No era en absoluto necesario para ella aunque no le venía mal para aprovechar para reorganizar e indexar su base de datos, según JH en ese momento su sistema haría algo similar a lo que hacía el cerebro de los humanos mientras dormían.  
Cameron recordó cuando John le explicó que muchas veces las preocupaciones influían en los sueños de los humanos. Sonrió pensando en la razón que tenía, ella misma lo acababa de experimentar gracias a JH. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a haber asimilado su parte humana y en el sueño, igual como a veces ocurría a los humanos, no recordaba todas sus experiencias; en este sueño sólo había recordado su parte humana y se sintió exactamente igual que Alison. Esta vez no había sido algo agradable como en el anterior sueño que tuvo pero a pesar de eso no le importó experimentarlo, le gustaba sentir, aunque fuera algo malo, era mucho mejor que ser un ente sin alma. Cameron recordó como John también había tenido el día anterior una pesadilla de la que se despertó gritando y la hizo despertar a ella misma. John decía no acordarse de la pesadilla pero Cameron sospechaba que también podía ser por culpa de algo que le estaba preocupando en ese momento.

Tras no encontrar a John en la habitación se vistió y salió al pasillo. Pensó en preguntarle a JH pero finalmente decidió que prefería buscarlo ella misma. Ya fuera de la base no tardó en encontrarlo tumbado sobre sus espaldas encima del capó de un Jeep mientras que miraba fijamente a la luna. John la sintió llegar y sorprendido se incorporó mirándola muy seriamente. Cameron se reafirmó en su pensamiento de que algo debía preocuparlo además de Skynet.

-Cam…

-John… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?

John siguió mirándola muy serio pero al verle la cara de preocupación decidió hablar de lo que le preocupaba abiertamente con ella. Cameron cada vez le entendía mejor e intuía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-… No, es sólo que… Mi madre… Si todo va bien vamos a vencer a Skynet y ella no estará aquí para verlo… Sé que no murió aquel día en Zeyra corp y aún puedo ir a por ella, todavía estamos dentro de los límites que permite la máquina.

-John… Sería muy peligroso modificar esta línea temporal ahora que estamos acabando con Skynet…

-Ya lo sé, pero igualmente quiero hacerlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, se que JH me ha estado ocultando algo. Hay algo raro con todo esto, por mucho que investigamos nunca encontrábamos nada de ella, es como si aquel día hubiese simplemente desaparecido. No tiene sentido. Cada vez estoy más seguro, en algún momento iré a por ella sin importarme lo demás, como dices voy a poner en peligro esta línea temporal. Voy a hacerlo, en algún momento lo haré. Aunque sé que no es lo correcto y no lo debo hacer.

-No John, no lo harás, ahora mismo me estás demostrando que lo entiendes perfectamente. Lo que piensas no tiene por qué ocurrir.

-Cameron… Al levantarme me dirigí a la máquina del tiempo… He estado muy cerca de hacerlo pero finalmente me he dirigido hacia aquí pensando en las vidas que podría haber puesto en peligro. Pero... Mi madre… Se merece estar aquí con Kyle y no pasar el infierno del juicio final. ¡Joder la humanidad se lo debe!, si ahora estamos cerca de acabar con Skynet es gracias a ella.

Cameron se fue acercando mirándole seriamente mientras John iba perdiendo el control, cuando estuvo a su lado le tomó la mano suavemente.

-John… Si haces eso la primera que te lo reprochará será tu madre, cualquier pequeño cambio puede alterar lo que ahora está sucediendo, el riesgo es enorme para esta línea temporal y nada te asegura que la puedas salvar. Pero… Lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por ti… Prométeme una cosa.

-…

-Sí lo vas a hacer… No se te ocurra dejarme aquí.

Tras mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos la asintió para inmediatamente abrazarla fuertemente. Al momento cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como Cameron le pasaba sus brazos por la espalda para corresponderle abrazándolo suavemente. John se permitió relajarse durante unos segundos perdiéndose en el abrazo de Cameron. Al separarse poco después la miró más tranquilo sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Vamos a hablar con JH. Ahora que todo va bien y Skynet no dispone de su máquina del tiempo con que JH inutilice las nuestras no habrá peligro de que ocurra nada que altere esta línea temporal. Pero algo me dice que la solución no será tan sencilla.

Cameron le asintió y se dirigieron de nuevo al interior de la base. Pronto se encontraron hablando con JH en la habitación donde estaba una de las dos máquinas del tiempo de que disponían. John intuía que JH sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y le estaba ocultando algo.

-John te pido disculpas, hay algo que tendría que haber hablado antes contigo. Creo entender cual es tu preocupación ahora que puedo ayudar en la enfermedad de tu madre. Como Skynet está casi vencido y no hay rastro de tu madre entiendes que en algún momento viajarás a por ella a traerla y por eso no damos con ella...

-Sí, exactamente, eso es lo que quiero hacer. Pero soy consciente del peligro que eso acarrea para la humanidad ahora que parece que vamos a acabar con Skynet. ¿Qué te parece si desactivamos las dos máquinas del tiempo para que nadie las pueda usar?

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, temes poner en peligro esta línea temporal por tu lógico deseo de salvar a tu madre. John, lo vas a hacer, en algún momento, sin duda lo vas a hacer. Nada lo va a evitar. Las consecuencias de ese viaje que vas a hacer ya han tenido influencia en esta línea temporal, por lo tanto será necesario que hagas ese viaje y no es una buena idea inutilizar las máquinas.

-... Bueno, eso son buenas noticias pero… ¿No puedes especificar más sobre la información que te hace estar tan seguro? ¿A qué consecuencias te refieres?

JH sabía que el humano era listo, ya había intuido lo que iba a pasar y no había tenido más remedio que confirmarle que iba a viajar al pasado. Pero temía que conocer el momento de su muerte lo iba a volver mentalmente muy inestable. Era mucho mejor para él que no supiera nada. JH no quería que John viviera sus últimos días con ese conocimiento sobre sus espaldas ahora que la suerte le sonreía. JH prefirió seguir ocultándole todos los datos de su muerte pero sí le explicó que ayudaría a Ellison y éste sería muy importante.  
Desde que instalaron un nuevo nodo de sí mismo en la base Omega y localizó a Ellison a miles de Km de su base principal, JH había estado evitando precisamente tener esta conversación con John. Para poder ocultarle mejor que estaba destinado a morir le mintió relatándole que Ellison y Savannah habían muerto.

Ellison sería importante en el futuro, formaba parte de la madeja de hechos que les llevaban a la situación en que se encontraban en ese momento. Ellison se suponía que había muerto en Zeyra Corp pero en realidad pudo escapar y avisar gracias a sus contactos en el FBI de que el día del juicio final era inminente. Gracias a este aviso, a las pruebas que mostró Ellison y a la cada vez más evidente presencia de Skynet, antes de que cayeran las bombas se tomaron algunas medidas desde el gobierno que evitaron que los primeros días después de la hecatombe fueran un completo desastre para los humanos. Ellison sabía que pronto iba a ocurrir el juicio final y tenía 16 horas para avisar porque el mismo John se lo había dicho. Ellison le había relatado a JH que John le ayudó a escapar de Zeyra Corp y poco después le vio morir.  
Después del día del juicio final Ellison se mantuvo oculto de John cuando comenzó a oír hablar de él años después. Ellison había vivido con el sentimiento de culpa todos aquellos años preguntándose si podía haber hecho algo por salvar a John y no dejar a Sarah abandonada a su suerte. Savannah y la vida de los miles de humanos que había salvado le decían que había hecho lo correcto pero seguía sin poder quitarse el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Siempre tuvo la tentación de hablar con John y decírselo todo para intentar evitar su muerte pero JH ya le confirmó que si lo había visto morir con esa edad su destino ya estaba sellado y nada de lo que hicieran evitaría su muerte.  
Quedaba por ver en que momento viajaría al pasado. Pero ni siquiera JH sabía cuando ocurriría eso, aunque sabía que poco a poco se daban todas las condiciones para que ocurriera. Ya podía curar el cáncer de su madre, la guerra ya estaba casi ganada, físicamente John ya era como describía Ellison y ya sabía que su madre nunca murió en Zeyra Corp, alguien la sacó de allí. Y ese alguien era sin duda él. La ecuación daba como resultado que ganaban la guerra, pero también que John Connor moriría. Y era algo que no podía solucionar por mucho que lo deseara e intentara evitar.

Tras hablar con JH decidieron deshabilitar las dos máquinas para evitar que alguien pudiese utilizarlas en aquel momento que todo marchaba bien pero como sería necesario su viaje, dejaron una programada para viajar al pasado al 2009, minutos antes de su viaje al futuro en Zeyra Corp. Era una nueva medida de seguridad que se unía a las que ya había que evitaban que nadie utilizase las máquinas del tiempo. Todos los terminator neutrales estaban archivados en una base datos y si alguno de Skynet intentaba infiltrarse sería detectado inmediatamente por JH. Los humanos que trataran de utilizar la máquina tendrían que entrar dentro de una sección de la base a la que únicamente John podía acceder. Ahora las dos máquinas estaban además deshabilitadas, sólo una estaba programada para el viaje que tenía que hacer John por si era necesario hacerlo urgentemente cuando llegase el momento. Si todo salía bien esta sería la última vez que tendrían que utilizar la máquina del tiempo que siempre era preferible no usar ya que podía tener consecuencias muy peligrosas.

JH seguía dudando sobre si estaba actuando correctamente, dos de sus directrices primarias entraban en conflicto, por una parte no podía ni quería mentir al humano pero por otro lado pensaba que era inevitable y tenía que proteger a la humanidad. John era alguien especial para él, igual que lo eran Savannah y Ellison, quería avisarle del destino que le había relatado Ellison pero ni siquiera éste estaba seguro de que era lo mejor y no se decidía a hacerlo. A pesar de su capacidad decidió que quería tener una segunda opinión sobre su conflicto y decidió que Cameron tenía que saberlo para decírselo si él no podía llegado el momento. Cuando pudo hablar con ella a solas, Cameron actuó de una forma muy humana; negando la realidad.

-No… No tiene por qué ser este John, puede ser otro de otra línea temporal, igual que el Derek que murió en el pasado. Lo mejor es destruir completamente las dos máquinas del tiempo. Ahora ya no hacen falta para nada.

-Cameron, Ellison lo vio, lo vio a él, lo describió con la dificultad que tiene ahora para mover el brazo por la herida de su hombro y cojeando ligeramente. John lo va a hacer en breve, si eliminamos la máquina del tiempo me ordenará construir otra, hará lo que sea por salvar a su madre y avisar a Ellison para que salve la vida de miles de humanos. Si le avisamos de que morirá, irá igualmente. Lo que Ellison vio es algo que ya ha ocurrido pero que para John ocurrirá cuando viaje al pasado.

-No… Aún así puede ser otro. Ellison puede que…

-Cameron… Todos los datos que tengo me hacen pensar que no pero ojalá que esté equivocado. Creo que es mejor no decir nada a John por ahora, es mejor para él, pero llegado el momento…

-Comunícame con Ellison, quiero que me explique qué es exactamente lo que pasó cuando lo vio morir. Yo lo evitaré.

Tras hablar con Ellison, Cameron notó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. A partir de aquel día, a pesar de que Cameron aparentó normalidad de manera muy eficiente, John tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba bien con ella.

Dos semanas después John se encontraba dirigiendo el ataque contra la que se presuponía que era la última base de Skynet. Antes habían acabado con las expansiones que eran sospechosas de tener armamento nuclear y sobre todo de tener la máquina del tiempo de Skynet. Habían descubierto que Skynet había estado preparando un arma nuclear como nunca antes se había visto y que en conjunción con todas sus bases podía haber acabado con toda la vida del planeta. John sabía que si no fuera por JH nunca habría sido posible para los humanos localizar las expansiones de Skynet y evitar que creara esta arma de aniquilación. Ni siquiera las máquinas habrían sobrevivido.

John lo había preparado todo con un grupo que debía ser más que suficiente mientras que las demás tropas se encontraban en alerta por si Skynet aún disponía de un as en la manga. Un grupo de unos 50 terminators irrumpieron en la base seguidos de un grupo similar de humanos. La mayoría estaban armados con armas de plasma para hacer frente a los T-1000 mientras otros llevaban armas más convencionales aunque cargadas con munición antiterminator, más efectiva para disparar desde mayor distancia a los modelos inferiores al T-1000. Las máquinas eran dirigidas por un T-800 modelo 101 apodado "Bob" por John que mantenía conversación con éste por radio. Tras una breve resistencia de unos T-1000 que rápidamente localizaron y eliminaron entraron en la planta inferior, pronto tanto los humanos como las máquinas sospecharon de lo que veían.

-John, no hay nada en esta planta, no detectamos presencia oculta de T-1000.

-¿Sospechas de algún elemento que pueda ser un explosivo?

-Negativo.

Mike, el humano que estaba a cargo del grupo de los humanos y de comunicarse con John también se dirigió a él.

-John, Bob lleva razón, pero no me fio de lo que puede haber en la siguiente planta.

-Muchachos, id con cuidado pero ya sabéis perfectamente lo que tenéis que hacer, tenéis total libertad para hacer lo que creáis necesario, si empiezan a salir los malos, ya conocéis la medicina. Si no ocurre nada seguid informando.

-Bien John. Estamos en contacto.

Cameron no había dejado de observar a John durante todo el día, cuando éste miró a la base que se encontraba en principio a una distancia segura, cruzaron las miradas y al momento cambió su gesto y se mostró indiferente. John era listo, muy listo, quizás conseguiría leerle la preocupación que tenía por él y sospecharía de su terrible destino. Tras observar a Cameron durante unos segundos, John sintió como Kyle le miraba interrogante y finalmente decidió cambiar la dirección de su mirada para dirigirse a sus hombres.

-Ya van a entrar en la tercera planta, en breve tendrán acción con toda seguridad.

-Perfecto, están preparados para eso John, no te preocupes. Ahí abajo tu presencia no es necesaria…

Pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido en la radio seguido del ruido característico de las armas de plasma. Tras unos largos minutos Bob y Mike se dirigieron a la entrada de la siguiente planta. Nada más entrar tres terminator armados con armas de plasma cayó una profunda plancha de metal que los separó del resto del grupo. Al momento se pusieron a utilizar todos sus recursos para intentar abrirla mientras que al otro lado se escuchaba el ruido de cuerpos luchando.  
Minutos antes, en la cuarta y definitiva planta de su última base, Skynet monitorizaba como humanos y máquinas entraban en su base. Dio las órdenes oportunas y dos T-1000 se dirigieron al encuentro de la resistencia con sus órdenes exactamente claras. Uno de los T-1000 estaba armado con un arma con munición específica antiterminator y acabó con dos modelos T-800 antes de que llegaran al rango de tiro de sus armas de plasma pero el tercer terminator, modelo T-850, si pudo acercarse y acabar con este T-1000. Mientras que hacía esto el segundo T-1000 aprovechó para agárralo por la espalda y formar una herramienta para quitarle su CPU limpiamente. Arrastrando el cuerpo del T-850 pronto se encontró frente a Skynet y dejó la CPU en una ranura ya preparada para eso. Tras unos minutos pronto se escuchó un ruido que indicaba que la resistencia había conseguido romper la última barrera de la base.

-Introduce ahora la CPU en ese T-850.

El último T-1000 existente obedeció y tras insertar la CPU quedó de rodillas frente al T-850 que comenzó a moverse mirándole sin cambiar ni el más leve gesto de su rostro.  
Tras cubrir de nuevo con la piel cortada la ranura de la ridícula CPU que ahora poseía, Skynet apuntó con el arma a su anterior y superior consciencia desintegrando todo rastro de lo que había pasado. En segundos toda la información de sus anteriores bases de datos quedaron olvidadas para siempre, pese a esto Skynet ya había guardado previamente en la CPU del T-850 la semilla para volver a crease de nuevo. Tras unos segundos observando su propia destrucción apuntó al T-1000 y cuando escuchó que los humanos estaban cerca comenzó a desintégralo sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo. Estaba programado para eso, no tenía voluntad, su voluntad era la de Skynet.

Bob y Mike entraron junto a los demás soldados y máquinas viendo como uno de los tres Terminator había sobrevivido y estaba desintegrando a un T-1000 frente a un conjunto de servidores y máquinas que sin duda aparentaba ser Skynet. Una hora después Skynet estaba perfectamente infiltrado dentro de la resistencia mientras se acostumbraba al sistema del T-850, se sentía diferente a como estaba habituado a percibir. Se encontraba fuera de la base junto a los demás soldados y máquinas a escasos metros de John. Éste ordenó que un grupo de expertos estudiaran los restos de Skynet que más tarde lo desmantelarían para que JH lo pudiera estudiar en su base.  
Skynet miraba a John con un gesto absolutamente neutral pero sus pensamientos no eran en absoluto neutrales, las últimas informaciones que tenía de John no eran claras y estaba sorprendido de encontrarlo junto a Cameron con vida. El humano se acercó a su lado muy sonriente, a menos de un metro; distancia suficiente para agarrarlo y arrancarle el corazón o tal vez romperle el cuello o quizás simplemente dispararle con su arma de plasma y desintegrarlo… Cuando John pasó a su lado Skynet se giró y continuó mirando impasible como se alejaba el humano cojeando ligeramente. Aún no estaba totalmente recuperado pero sin duda había conseguido escapar a su plan.

Horas después la mayoría de soldados y máquinas, incluido el T-850 donde se ocultaba Skynet se encontraban en el exterior de la base de JH. La celebración había comenzado de manera espontánea y conforme la información fluía las celebraciones se expandían por toda la tierra. Skynet miraba con su expresión absolutamente neutral como los humanos bebían, cantaban e incluso muchas máquinas participaban en el juego de los humanos mientras otras miraban todo sin saber cómo comportarse. Ilusos… ¿De verdad creían que los humanos les iban a permitir convivir con ellos? Eran una minoría y ahora que no servían de nada los humanos los iban a eliminar o convertir en sus esclavos.  
Kyle y Derek observaban todo junto a Ashley una joven de más o menos su edad que acababan de conocer. Derek no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba viendo.

-Es increíble, cada vez se parecen más a nosotros. Aún no sé si esto es bueno o malo.

Ashley asintió.

-Sí… Hay mucha incertidumbre acerca de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Se dice que la tecnología para pasar la mente de un humano muerto a una máquina cada vez es mejor y JH podría conseguir pasar toda esta información de una manera mucho más eficiente a como lo hacía Skynet.

-Ya lo he escuchado, sería casi como volver a la vida después de la muerte... Esto me supera, no sé que pensar.

Tras escuchar a su hermano Kyle entró en la conversación.

-También hay algunas máquinas que han decidido reprogramarse eliminando a Skynet de su sistema igual que Cameron. Eso al menos creo que es una buena señal por su parte.

-En realidad lo están haciendo todas. A pesar de que las máquinas siguen temiendo a lo que harán los humanos a partir de ahora confían en John y en JH para el futuro. Los T-800 que John reprogramó fueron los primeros en seguir los pasos de Cameron y ahora que las demás máquinas han visto los resultados todas quieren eliminar a Skynet con el método de JH. A pesar de que no hay muchas máquinas JH no da abasto porque el proceso es largo para cada máquina y va a crear otro centro de reprogramación.

Derek miró a Ashley sorprendido y ésta le sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de este tema?

-Tuve que esperar mucho para conseguir mi reprogramación.

Derek expulsó lo que estaba bebiendo para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Ashley continuó sonriéndole y Derek tardó en recuperar el habla mientras la miraba confundido. Al lado de ellos Mike ya estaba completamente borracho, se abrazó a Bob y al momento a cualquiera que estuviese a su lado. Un niño de apenas diez años se acercó a Bob con el gesto travieso pidiéndole que jugara con él a algún tipo de juego, Bob, aún muy serio, decidió jugar con el pequeño humano.

Skynet veía todo esto sin comprender como sus creaciones, diseñadas para exterminar humanos, podían haber degenerado en lo que estaba viendo. Ya había decidido que evitaría esto como fuese en su siguiente creación. Sin mediar palabra con los humanos que se le acercaban a intentar hablar con él de cosas intrascendentes se dirigió al interior de la base y pronto se encontró en la segunda planta. Allí se cruzó de nuevo con John Connor que en compañía de Cameron se dirigían a algún lugar de la base. Cameron se encontraba feliz en ese momento, había convencido a John para viajar al pasado cuando estuviese totalmente recuperado, Ellison lo había descrito con una leve cojera y con un brazo que no podía mover completamente. Si John viajase al pasado cuando estuviese completamente curado entonces no sería el mismo John que Ellison vio morir.

Tras el cordial saludo de John y Cameron abortó la acción de agarrar al humano con una mano para arrancarle la garganta con la otra y les devolvió el saludo. No había ninguna cámara en aquel lugar por lo que JH no tenía por qué haberle visto pero Cameron entonces le complicaría su verdadero objetivo.  
Por la información de que disponía gracias a los datos que no había borrado del T-850 sabía que una de las máquinas del tiempo se encontraba en la parte este de la tercera planta, pero allí ya debería haber controles de seguridad. Tras mirar detenidamente la puerta cerrada que daba al pasillo donde estaba la habitación con la máquina del tiempo entendió que con alguna herramienta forzaría más rápidamente la puerta y se alejó para buscar algo parecido a una barra de metal. Antes de eso se fijo en unos cables muy gruesos especialmente protegidos y cogió una alfombra de goma del suelo. JH lo visualizó todo sospechando del T-850. No era un comportamiento muy normal para un cyborg pero tras escanear su número de serie vio que se encontraba dentro de su base de datos por lo que entendió que no debería haber problemas.  
Skynet arrancó la barra de hierro que atrancaba la puerta de la habitación de al lado para envolverla con la goma por el extremo que la sujetaba e inmediatamente destrozar los cables que había visualizado momentos antes. Sospechaba que por esos cables JH controlaba las dos máquinas del tiempo o al menos la que estaba a su lado. Tras esto se dirigió a la puerta que le interesaba.

Cuando Skynet había arrancado la barra de metal JH instantáneamente ya había entendido que este era el momento en que John viajaría al pasado, este sería el motivo. Inmediatamente dio la alarma y todos los efectivos más cercanos se dirigieron hacia allí. Skynet había acertado en su suposición, JH ya no podía controlar la máquina que estaba a su lado. John y Cameron corrieron en dirección a la otra máquina del tiempo siguiendo las indicaciones de JH. Cameron seguía a John ausente, de repente entendió que este era el momento, la tentación de parar a John y evitarlo todo la contrarrestaba con la evidencia de que entonces Skynet ganaría. Muy a su pesar tenía que dejar a John realizar su último viaje por salvar al mundo de Skynet. Un T-888 y un soldado que se encontraban cerca se dirigieron a la máquina donde estaba Skynet pero JH ya sabía que no llegarían a tiempo.  
Skynet ya había forzado la puerta y la atrancó por detrás con la barra de metal. JH intentó distraerlo sin éxito mientras se acercaba el T-888 y el humano. Quitó la corriente eléctrica de la habitación y Skynet pronto tuvo que utilizar su visión nocturna.

-No conseguirás nada. No la puede utilizar nadie sin autorización.

Skynet le ignoró y pronto se puso frente a la máquina y rompió la protección física que impedía encenderla. Al comprobar que no encendía ya que no llegaba corriente eléctrica descubrió las baterías de emergencia y al conectarlas la máquina se encendió.

-No te servirá de nada, no podrás programarla. Está bloqueada.

Skynet pronto entendió que era cierto en parte, estaba bloqueada para no introducir más datos pero se podía utilizar para viajar a una fecha que ya estaba programada en el pasado. Y era una fecha perfectamente válida para su propósito. El T850 continuó impasible pero si Skynet tuviera algo parecido a sentimientos en ese momento estaría regocijándose en una inmensa sonrisa. Dos minutos antes John y Cameron habían llegado a la otra máquina del tiempo. Mientras que John se dirigía a la máquina JH le había estado informando de todo.

-John hay un T-850 infiltrado de Skynet que se dirige a la otra máquina del tiempo, es imposible que lo podáis parar a tiempo y desgraciadamente se dirige a la máquina que ya tiene programada la fecha en la cual viajarías a salvar a tu madre. Es muy peligroso ya que muy probablemente lleva el código para crear de nuevo a Skynet. Es absolutamente necesario que viajéis a neutralizarle.

-…De modo que es así como ocurre…

-Así es John… Este es el momento en el que viajarás al pasado. Y John… Lo siento, te tengo que decir algo, te he ocultado algo muy importante que desgraciadamente va a ocurrirte…

Cameron grito fuerte.

-¡No, no le va a pasar nada! JH, yo se lo explicaré.

John ya sospechaba que le ocultaban algo, aún así de alguna manera confiaba en ellos. Había investigado por su cuenta sobre Ellison y había descubierto que no estaba muerto, tenía pensado ir a buscarlo para hablar con él pero no había tenido tiempo. Había meditado algunas teorías para explicar que JH le hubiese mentido pero tras escuchar a Cameron enseguida pensó que seguramente sería la peor de todas las que había supuesto. Tras parar de andar durante un segundo continuó adelante más rápidamente. Fuera lo que fuese no tenía elección, tenía que neutralizar a aquel cyborg como fuese y avisar a Ellison para que el inicio de la guerra no fuese un completo desastre.

-Vamos Cameron, después me lo explicarás.

Nada más entrar los dos JH les indico que hacer para reprogramar la máquina. Tras dudar durante unos segundos y al escuchar como John le gritaba que lo hiciera de una vez, Cameron por fin rompió la protección de metal que impedía encender la maquina. Tras esto rápidamente John siguió las instrucciones de JH y conectó la máquina a un nodo de éste para que pudiese desbloquear la máquina. Nada más que JH informó de que había desbloqueado la máquina John la comenzó a programar manualmente, JH le informó de que calculaba que el T-850 en menos de 10 segundos ya viajaría al pasado y ellos debían hacerlo antes para poder neutralizarlo. JH le dictó las coordenadas numéricas a John para que apareciesen justo en el lugar donde viajaría el T-850 y tras esto rápidamente John acertó a fechar el tiempo 10 minutos antes de cuando recordaba que estaba programada la otra máquina. Antes de que John decidiese elegir otra fecha más apropiada JH aumentó el tono de su voz al máximo para indicarle a John que era absolutamente necesario que pulsase ya el botón de inicio de la máquina para realizar el viaje antes que el T-850.

-¡John ahora!

Segundos después del pulsar el botón John se encontró en el 2009 desnudo junto a Cameron, exactamente 10 minutos antes del viaje en el tiempo que realizó en Zeyra Corp. Se encontraban dentro de la habitación que JH le había sugerido; una pequeña armería en una de las plantas ocultas de Zeyra Corp donde encontrarían armas y ropas militares.  
Nada más finalizar el viaje John aún estaba resoplando asimilando lo sucedido cuando sintió como Cameron se abrazó a él fuertemente. Después de que Cameron lo alertara de su destino John no se sorprendió demasiado, era una de las teorías que estaba barajando desde que comenzó a sospechar que JH le ocultaba algo. 8 minutos después John y Cameron estaban vestidos, armados y con el plan decidido. Con el tiempo apremiándole John recogió todas las armas de la armería menos un hacha que dejó para Cameron, en realidad ninguna de las armas que había eran efectivas contra aquel cyborg y era preferible que no tuviese ninguna arma disponible si conseguía vencer a Cameron. El hacha era lo mejor que podía tener Cameron para enfrentarse a un cyborg que era superior a ella tanto en blindaje como en fuerza. Debido a la precipitación John no se dio cuenta de que aún había otra arma en la que no había reparado. Cuando ya iba a marcharse John vio como Cameron lo miraba fijamente. Intuyó que debería estar asustada pensando en que probablemente ya no lo volvería a ver vivo de nuevo, exactamente lo mismo que pensaba él. La lógica decía que con toda seguridad este era su fin. John se acercó a Cameron intentando sonreírla.

-Nos vemos en la máquina del tiempo cuando acabes con él.

Cameron le asintió intentando devolverle la sonrisa y antes de que pudiera explicarle que no la ayudara en ningún momento para no ponerlo en peligro sintió como John ya estaba besándola. Entendió que era inútil decírselo, por mucho que se lo pidiese John nunca la iba a dejar atrás. Poco después no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para continuar con el plan. Cameron se quedó mirando fijamente como se alejaba John hasta que finalmente lo vio desaparecer. Tras esto tomó el hacha y quedó a la espera de que apareciera el T-850 dispuesta a atacarle con todo lo que tenía.

Cojeando John llegó hasta una de las habitaciones de las oficinas que los miembros de Zeyra Corp habían abandonado precitadamente. Después de elegir para él una recortada y un cuchillo de combate ocultó las demás armas. Mientras hacía esto observó algo que le hizo detenerse un momento.

Cameron se encontraba alerta con el hacha en sus manos cuando se comenzó a formar la esfera de energía que transportaba a Skynet. Intentó tomarlo por sorpresa pero había aparecido frente a ella con lo que Skynet la vio llegar y le paró el golpe agarrando el hacha por el mango. Skynet no se inmutó. Como máquina lógica sabía que tenía las de ganar, había instalado en el T-850 los mejores programas de combate, incluido uno específico para pelear contra el TOK-715. Cameron tenía pocas posibilidades contra él ahora que ya se le había acabado el factor sorpresa.

John corría todo lo que podía para avisar a Ellison y a su madre hasta que llegó a la planta donde estaba la habitación de JH, la habitación que había abandonado hacía ya unos 4 años pero en la que para Sarah y Ellison no habían pasado más que segundos. Sarah, acababa de ver como su hijo viajaba al futuro en busca de aquel cyborg que cada día le obsesionaba más cuando segundos después escuchó entrar a alguien por la puerta. Cuando vio a aquel hombre vestido con ropas militares acercarse hacia ella con una sonrisa el tiempo se le paró. Conforme lo vio más de cerca pronto entendió la razón por la que todo iba más despacio para ella en ese momento. ¿Era su John aquel joven que se dirigía hacia ella y a pesar de que sonreía se veía que había sufrido lo indecible? Sin duda, la miraba con la misma expresión que conocía de siempre. John se abrazó a ella fuertemente y tras la estupefacción Sarah correspondió al abrazo sintiendo lo mucho que había crecido su hijo.

-Mamá…

-John… Sin duda eres tú… ¿Dios mío que te ha pasado? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Mamá, Ellison… Por favor tenéis que confiar en mí y hacer lo que os voy a decir.

John se dirigió a la máquina del tiempo mientras que hablaba con ellos. Ellison le miró extrañado mientras veía como la programaba con una fecha distinta.

-¿John que estás haciendo?

-Programar la máquina del tiempo para a viajar a cuando ya hemos vencido a Skynet. La energía eléctrica del edificio se cortará dentro de poco y en las baterías sólo queda energía para hacer un viaje más. Mamá, tengo que salir ahora con Ellison, dentro de unos 10 minutos varios hunters conseguirán destrozar esta habitación y a la máquina del tiempo junto a JH. Dentro de 16 horas caerán las bombas y comenzará el día del juicio final. Mamá, confía en mí, pase lo que pase, si dentro de 10 minutos estás sola pulsa este botón. Te esperará un mundo en el que Skynet está vencido y evitarás que nadie pueda usar más la máquina.

-No John… No voy a dejarte, qué es lo que…

En ese momento escucharon fuertes ruidos cerca de ellos. La pelea entre Cameron y Skynet todavía se encontraba a cierta distancia pero los destrozos que estaban provocando hacían que parecieran que estaban muy cerca de ellos, aunque en realidad continuaban peleando en el pasillo al lado de la armería. Cameron se encontraba sorprendida, el T-850 sabía perfectamente como pelear contra ella, este modelo si conocía cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y los evitaba sin inmutarse. Skynet por su parte estaba sorprendido de como Cameron le estaba aguantando, esperaba haber acabado con ella hacía ya unos 2 minutos pero el cyborg aún seguía perfectamente combativa. Tras entender que probablemente cuando acabara con ella los hunters ya habrían destrozado la máquina del tiempo decidió cambiar su estrategia. Después de que Cameron consiguiera voltearlo hasta romper la pared del pasillo introduciéndole en el interior de una habitación, skynet aprovechó el movimiento para hacer girar a Cameron mandándola volar en dirección a la ventana. Tras recuperarse del golpe Cameron rápidamente entendió la intención del T-850 cuando lo vio correr contra ella. Intentó moverse todo lo posible apartándose de la ventana pero el T-850 fue corrigiendo la dirección para golpear directamente contra ella. En el último momento consiguió moverse lo suficiente para que el impacto no le golpease de lleno pero a pesar de ello Skynet consiguió que medio cuerpo de Cameron atravesara la pared. Desde el exterior del edificio se pudo observar como de repente se rompió un trozo de la fachada para aparecer lo que parecía parte del cuerpo de una persona.  
Cameron inmediatamente agarró a skynet por sus hombros para tirar de él hacia abajo y obligarle a caer con ella, si la intención de Skynet era deshacerse de ella para no perder más tiempo, ella lo obligaría a perder tiempo y lo mantendría alejado de John. Skynet comprendió rápidamente la intención y al instante la agarró por sus brazos mientras clavó uno de pies en el suelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás para impedir caer los dos al exterior. Conociendo las técnicas de combate y velocidad del TOK-715 comprendió que su situación era muy peligrosa, demasiado aleatoria. Dejó que Cameron intentara girarse para aprovechar para empujarla alejándose del agujero avanzando varios metros hasta golpearla atravesando el tabique que daba a la habitación donde se inició la pelea. Tras esto aprovechó para golpearla contra la columna que estaba a su lado y finalmente la tiró contra la pared que daba al hueco de la escalera del edificio.  
Cameron se encontraba levantándose boca abajo del suelo tras haber atravesado la pared debido al tremendo golpe de Skynet cuando sintió como algo le impactó en la espalda y sus mecanismos comenzaron a fallar. Skynet le había clavado el hacha en la espalda y rápidamente la agarró para tirarla por el hueco de la escalera.

Ellison aumentó su nerviosismo al escuchar los ruidos y se dirigió a John.

-¿Son esos los hunters de los que hablabas?

-No, me temo que no. Escúchame Ellison, vas a ser muy necesario ahora, tienes que utilizar tus contactos y avisar al gobierno de que el ataque de Skynet es inminente.

-… Mis contactos en el FBI no creas que pueden hacer mucho…

-Lo harán, créeme, tienes muchas pruebas y ahora mismo cada vez es más obvio que nunca la presencia de Skynet, están preparados para creerte. Ellison, gracias a ti el gobierno evitará en parte el ataque de Skynet, es absolutamente necesario que salgas de aquí con vida. A partir de ahora tu vida es más importante que la de cualquiera de nosotros. Pase lo que pase tienes que salir de aquí. Vas a salvar de la muerte a miles de personas, incluida Savannah.

-… De acuerdo… Lo entiendo… No te fallaré.

-No lo harás.

En ese momento como predijo John se cortó el suministro eléctrico y se encendieron las luces de emergencia quedando iluminados con una luz mucho más tenue. Cuando se dirigieron al pasillo que estaba al lado de ellos, la única salida de la habitación donde se encontraban, John miró a Ellison con la expresión cada vez más seria.

-Venga vamos, yo te cubriré.

En segundos ocurrió todo nada más entrar en el pasillo. Ellison iba al lado de John cuando vio como un hombre desnudo que tenía varias heridas terribles que mostraban el metal de su interior se puso frente a ellos al salir de la esquina al fondo del pasillo. John sacó la recortada de su chaqueta y tras dos certeros disparos el T-850 cayó al suelo. Ellison se quedó inmóvil un segundo pero corrió cuando escuchó la voz de John.

-¡Vamos corre!

Nada más que pasó al cyborg sintió como se levantaba a sus espaldas; Tras girarse vio como sacaba una magnum del interior de su pierna y disparó a John en el pecho. Este cayó al instante sobre sus espaldas y el Cyborg aprovechó para seguir disparándole todo el cargador mientras que se levantaba y avanzaba hacia él. Sarah había comenzado a dispararle mientras gritaba desesperada pero los disparos de su arma no conseguían hacer retroceder al cyborg ni un centímetro. Tras dudar unos segundos mientras que veía el cuerpo inerte de John y el charco de sangre que se había formado debajo de él, finalmente Ellison consiguió moverse de allí y muy a su pesar decidió huir para no morir y cumplir el destino que le había profetizado John.

En el cuerpo del T-850 Skynet estaba experimentando sensaciones mucho más intensas de las que había sentido nunca, estaba disfrutando de la muerte de John. No era necesario para sus objetivos pero iba a permitirse el placer de arrancarle la cabeza cuando observó como Sarah corría hacia él gritando con el gesto totalmente desencajado de rabia y dolor. Según corría hacia él, con un simple gesto la golpeó con el exterior de su mano derecha desplazándola contra un armario. Sarah cayó como un muñeco cerca de su hijo. De nuevo levantó la pierna para decapitar a John cuando sintió como algo le empujó por la espalda desplazándolo varios metros. Sabiendo que debía haber sido Cameron Skynet decidió dejar de perder el tiempo, sabía que en unos cinco minutos varios hunters ya habrían destrozado la máquina del tiempo y en ese momento era muy valiosa para él. Si la utilizaba para viajar aún más atrás en el tiempo su plan sería completado y de nuevo volvería a crear la semilla para la destrucción de los humanos. Y esta vez no fallaría. Se levantó para dirigirse a la máquina cuando escuchó a alguien sollozar, sintió de nuevo una agradable sensación al deducir que debió ser Cameron al ver el cadáver del humano y se giró para mirarla.

Efectivamente Cameron se acercaba a él con la expresión absolutamente desencajada mirándole fijamente mientras le caían las lágrimas. Aún llevaba el hacha clavada en su espalda. Skynet la escaneó sin cambiar un ápice su gesto neutral. El TOK-715 había conseguido llegar de nuevo hasta él pero sabía que Cameron estaba aproximadamente a un 40% de su capacidad, el estaba a un 90% y encima su modelo era superior físicamente. Ya había ganado, se permitió sonreír para hacer que el cyborg que había degenerado en lo que tenía delante de él sufriera aún más durante su destrucción.

Cameron se acercó a él cojeando pero en el último momento se giró para intentar llegar antes que Skynet a la máquina del tiempo. Pero Skynet estaba prevenido, sabía que ese sería el movimiento lógico de Cameron; Intentar destruir la máquina antes de que él la usara. Skynet la agarró tirándola contra el suelo en la dirección opuesta a la máquina. Tras acercarse rápidamente comenzó a pisar violentamente con su pié intentando arrancarle la cabeza. Tras conseguir pisarla en el pecho Skynet trató de golpearla de nuevo pero Cameron rodó ligeramente y el pié del T-850 se clavó en las baldosas. Tras esto con el brazo izquierdo Cameron le agarro la otra pierna y consiguió que perdiese el equilibrio cayendo al lado de ella.

Cameron intentó incorporarse pero Skynet fue más rápido y tras un puñetazo brutal que la impactó debajo de la nuca la desplazó dejándola de espaldas. Skynet aprovechó para quitarle el hacha que tenía clavada retorciéndosela previamente en su espalda e intentó inmovilizar a Cameron contra el suelo con una mano para romperle el cuello con el hacha que ya tenía en la otra. Cameron consiguió impulsarse con su brazo izquierdo y al girar evitó el golpe fatal pero quedó debajo de Skynet. Esta vez Skynet le sujetó el brazo derecho y le clavó el hacha sobre el hombro creándole una fisura que le cortó todas las partes móviles que se encargaban del movimiento de ese brazo. Tras esto Skynet tomó el hacha con las dos manos y la bajó violentamente sobre su cabeza. Cameron pudo parar el golpe fatal agarrando el hacha por el mango con su mano izquierda pero al parar el tremendo impacto los mecanismos de su codo y hombro izquierdo quedaron afectados. Skynet le golpeó con su puño izquierdo sobre el otro hombro destrozándolo y vio como el brazo que sujetaba el hacha caía inerte. Aunque Cameron lo intentaba mover apenas podía levantar el brazo más de 5 cm. Skynet levantó el hacha con las dos manos apuntando de nuevo a la cabeza de Cameron y ésta vio como el hacha caía a toda velocidad hacia ella.  
Pronto habría acabado todo. Skynet había ganado, y lo odiaba, pero en ese momento no era lo que más le dolía a Cameron. Ya nada le podía doler más que ver el cuerpo inerte de John. Sabiendo que en milésimas de segundos iba a ser destruida dejó que sus últimos pensamientos fueran para la persona que daba sentido a su existencia.

Skynet estaba mirando la expresión extrañamente tranquila que tenía Cameron mientras que el hacha le bajaba a toda velocidad contra ella cuando sintió que algo le impactó violentamente desde atrás. El movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo hizo que el hacha se clavara muy profundamente en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Cameron. Sin duda le acababan de disparar con la recortada que tenía John, al tratar de incorporarse y darse la vuelta sintió un nuevo tiro que lo hizo moverse hacia delante soltando el hacha que estaba fuertemente clavada en el suelo. Por fin pudo girarse y sorprendido vio que quien le estaba disparando no era Sarah ni Ellison.

John se acercaba hacia él con el torso ligeramente ensangrentado, tenía una herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo debajo del codo y otra herida de bala en su pierna izquierda. Llevaba la recortada con su mano derecha y apoyada sobre el antebrazo de su izquierda. Al fijarse mejor en el pecho del humano Skynet observó que sólo tenía heridas superficiales, llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas que había realizado su trabajo. Un nuevo disparo le echó hacia atrás tirándole en el suelo de espaldas.

Minutos antes John se había levantado semiinconsciente cuando entendió que había tenido suerte y la mayoría de los disparos los había recibido el chaleco antibalas, a pesar de eso debido a la potencia del arma de skynet y el nivel de protección del chaleco tenía clavadas en su pecho las esquirlas de las balas que habían sobrepasado la protección. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la imagen vio como el T-850 estaba venciendo a Cameron y al momento intentó moverse pero apenas pudo hacer el más ligero movimiento. Entonces vio como el cyborg acorraló a Cameron y le destrozó con el hacha uno de sus hombros. John enloqueció y sintió como le subía la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, automáticamente cogió la recortada, la cargó y se desplazó hacía Cameron todo lo rápido que en esos momentos daba de sí su cuerpo y comenzó a disparar.

Skynet estaba tranquilo, calculó que le quedaba un solo disparo más que no le haría absolutamente nada a su blindaje. Escuchó de nuevo el ruido del arma al prepararla John para el último disparo y pronto recibió otro a bocajarro con John a su lado. Tras recibir el impacto Skynet se iba a asegurar de matar al humano que más odiaba. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que llegasen los hunters y ahora que lo tenía a su lado se iba a permitir destrozar el cuerpo de John delante de Cameron, era incluso demasiado fácil. Por muchos problemas que le hubiese causado John sólo era un simple humano. Al levantar su mirada para localizar al humano no lo encontró delante de él que era donde esperaba. John había saltado en el último momento quedando detrás del T-850. Al mirar con sus ojos todo lo que daban de si hacia atrás, Skynet vio como se le venían directamente hacia él 70.000 voltios del taser que sujetaba el humano y finalmente dejó pegado a su cara. El taser que John había encontrado minutos antes en la habitación donde había ocultado las armas.

En un instante Skynet entendió que todo había acabado, su último pensamiento fue algo muy parecido a "estoy perdido" aunque realmente la expresión humana "mierda" era la que mejor resumía su último pensamiento. Skynet no pudo escuchar el pensamiento de John en esos momentos: "Sólo eres una puta máquina" pero si pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de reiniciarse.

-¡Estás acabado!

Con este pensamiento Skynet comenzó las tareas reinicio de 2 minutos pero 20 segundos después John ya había sacado su cuchillo, cortado la piel y extraído la CPU. Sarah había despertado semiinconsciente cuando vio como su hijo estaba al lado del T-850 intentando ayudar a Cameron disparando el último cartucho de la recortada. Inmediatamente se levantó e intentó acercarse hasta él pero la acción que realizó John fue demasiado rápida. No llegó hasta él hasta que éste ya estaba extrayendo la CPU del T-850. Al ver la aparente facilidad con la que había acabado con todo un T-850 pensó en lo mucho que debía haber cambiado su hijo. Cameron se incorporó ligeramente y lo miró sonriente mientras Sarah llegaba a su lado. Sarah confirmó que increíblemente su hijo estaba vivo pero tenía dos heridas muy graves en su brazo y en la pierna. Se agachó a su lado y comenzó a examinar sus heridas.

-John, estás…

-No es nada Mamá, he salido de peores que esta.

Sarah no sabía si tranquilizarse o preocuparse más aún por el comentario que acababa de escuchar. Daba igual la edad que tuviera o lo que aparentara, para ella siempre sería su pequeño.

-John hay que vendarte esto, deja que…

-No Mama, da igual lo que me pongas ahora, dentro de unos minutos estaré de nuevo sin ropa y sin nada de lo que me pongas…

-Entonces… Ya tenemos que irnos de aquí…

-Sí, este sitio ya mismo va a ser un infierno, el mundo va a ser un infierno, nuestra única oportunidad es la máquina que tenemos al lado… Pero antes tenemos que acabar algo.

John dejó la CPU en el suelo y con dificultad cargó el arma.

-Acaba con eso mamá. Acaba con Skynet, este es su final, después de esto en el mundo al que iremos ya no existirá.

Sarah tomo el arma de John y sin pensarlo destruyó la CPU haciéndola añicos. Los dos se quedaron viendo los restos durante unos segundos hasta que Cameron los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, tenemos que utilizar ahora la máquina del tiempo antes de que lleguen los hunters. Tenemos muy poco tiempo.

Aún muy seria Sarah miró hacia Cameron pero al momento cambió su expresión y la observó con el gesto tranquilo. Tras acercarse a ella la sonrió ligeramente y la ayudó a levantarse tomándola por el brazo que aún podía mover levemente.

-Me alegro de verte de vuelta.

Después ayudó a John a levantarse descubriendo preocupada que cada vez se encontraba más aletargado. Tras la subida puntual de adrenalina, ahora su cuerpo le estaba demandando los excesos que había acumulado. Cuando se estaban acercando a la máquina escucharon un fuerte ruido que hizo retumbar todo el edificio, un hunter acababa de romper la fachada que estaba a su lado. Escucharon el sonido de varios de ellos que comenzaron a disparar ahora con sus ametralladoras muy cerca de ellos, en las habitaciones que estaban a su lado. John hizo un último esfuerzo por llegar a la máquina pero cayó apenas a dos metros de esta. Sarah trató de levantarlo pero John le gritó lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡No Mama, no me cojas! ¡Pulsa el botón que te dije! ¡Ahora!

Sarah dudó un instante pero finalmente se dirigió a la máquina. Tras pulsar el botón la cuenta atrás se inició en la pantalla. La electricidad estática comenzó a hacerse visible al lado de la máquina rodeando a John en una amplia esfera conforme avanzaba la cuenta atrás. Cameron se quedó a sus espaldas fuera de la esfera tratando de cubrir en lo posible a la máquina del tiempo y a los humanos cuando entrasen los hunters. Al momento una nueva explosión destrozó la pared de la habitación que tenían atrás. La explosión hizo caer a Sarah y se quedó mirando desde el suelo como Cameron aún seguía de pié con sus brazos caídos sin entrar en la esfera de energía mirando de frente al Hunter que acababa de entrar. John enseguida entendió lo que estaba intentado Cameron.

-¡Cameron no!

Quedaban 6 segundos cuando el hunter comenzó a disparar recorriendo toda la habitación con sus ametralladoras. Cuando los disparos llegaron hasta ellos el marcador contaba 4 segundos. El cuerpo de Cameron cayó cerca del de John pero aún fuera de la esfera de energía. La potente ráfaga le había terminado de arrancar un brazo de su hombro y destrozado una rodilla además de crearle múltiples heridas en la piel de su torso. Gracias a ella los disparos no dañaron completamente a la máquina del tiempo ni hirieron a Sarah que se encontraba de pie. Sarah se acercó hasta John entrando en la esfera cuando éste comenzó a gritar el nombre de Cameron y se acercó de cualquier manera hasta ella. Una nueva subida de adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente y agarró a Cameron por él brazo que aún estaba pegado a su cuerpo y tiró de ella. El hunter comenzó a disparar otra ráfaga cuando quedaban 2 segundos. Sarah ayudó a John a introducir a Cameron y a él mismo de nuevo en la esfera de energía. Quedaba un segundo cuando la nueva ráfaga pasó por encima de ellos destrozando ahora sí a la máquina del tiempo pero al instante la luz que despedía la esfera de energía se hizo más intensa desapareciendo finalmente todo lo que estaba en su interior.

Sarah apareció en el interior de una oscura base en el futuro junto con el cuerpo herido e inconsciente de su hijo y el destrozado pero consciente de Cameron. A pesar de estar inconsciente John aún estaba agarrando a Cameron por el brazo. Cameron movió la pierna que mejor le respondía para incorporarse levemente y moviendo su torso consiguió que la mano del brazo que apenas podía mover tocara el brazo de John. A pesar de prácticamente no poder mover el brazo si seguía pudiendo mover la mano por lo que al cerrarla sobre el brazo de John que aún seguía sujetándola pudo comenzar a escanear sus constantes. Sarah se agachó al lado del de su hijo y tras inspeccionarlo comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Al verlo desnudo había descubierto horrorizada no sólo las graves heridas que le había infligido el T-850 sino también las múltiples cicatrices de heridas ya pasadas e incluso algunas aún recientes que no estaban totalmente cicatrizadas. Cameron se dirigió a Sarah mientras esta gritaba.

-Las contantes de John no son de momento preocupantes. Está dentro de los límites y pronto recibiremos ayuda de esta base.

Sarah la miró muy preocupada pero rápidamente comprobó que llevaba razón al menos en lo último que había dicho. Pronto varios civiles se acercaron y la atendieron a ella y a John dándole los primeros auxilios. Nada más lo movieron para montarlo en la camilla se soltó la mano que agarraba a Cameron e instantáneamente John se despertó. Tras mirar con la expresión perdida vio como su madre le sonreía aliviada.

-Mama… Ya estamos en el futuro…

-Sí John, ya estamos en el futuro.

Cuando lo dejaron en la cama de la improvisada enfermería John de repente se sobresaltó al no ver a Cameron.

-¡Y Cameron!

-Cameron está bien John, está detrás de nosotros, no puede moverse muy rápido.

Tras esto John se incorporó y pudo ver como efectivamente Cameron andaba hacia ellos a duras penas. Se quedó incorporado hasta que Cameron se sentó a su lado y tras intercambiar sonrisas se recostó más cómodamente. Sarah entendió perfectamente esas miradas y se sorprendió de si misma de no desaprobarlas totalmente. Tras los primeros auxilios John pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Minutos después Sarah se encontraba ya vestida junto con Cameron al lado de John en la improvisada enfermería mientras escuchaba atónita lo que relataban los civiles que estaban atendiéndolos. Nunca creyó que llegaría viva al momento en que vería a su hijo como líder de los humanos pero sin duda ese deseo se estaba cumpliendo en ese momento. Todos lo conocían, todos sabían quién era él y todos estaban dando el máximo de ellos mismos para ayudarlo. Le aseguraron que se pondría bien, pero por precaución le iban a llevar a la base de JH. Entendió entonces que Weaver debió decir la verdad cuando le aseguró que estaban construyendo a JH para luchar contra Skynet. Cameron después de hablar con los civiles le había asegurado a Sarah que el viaje había sido el correcto y estaban precisamente donde querían, al final de la guerra y eran los vencedores. Tras esto continuó explicándole algunos de los detalles que necesitaba conocer sobre este mundo post apocalíptico. Sarah se encontraba abrumada por todo lo que se le venía encima, había viajado en el tiempo para escapar del día del juicio final y de la guerra pero no dejaba de haber pasado de un mundo civilizado a otro post apocalíptico, por mucho que pensase que se había librado de lo peor todavía le costaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Tras estar cerca de una hora al lado de John, todo indicaba que se encontraba estable, Sarah se alejó de su hijo durante un momento para fijarse mejor en las instalaciones que la rodeaban. Cameron también estaba a su lado y tras ver como Sarah se levantaba la miró asintiéndole para indicarle que seguiría pendiente de él. Sarah la asintió de vuelta y se permitió observar más detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba. Todo era funcional, todo construido de la manera más simple posible para que cumpliera su función y nada más. Pensó que sin duda todo se parecía al futuro aterrador que siempre se había imaginado. ¿Sería verdad que ya estaba completamente vencido Skynet?

Estaba con estos pensamientos cuando vio entrar a varios militares. Uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente a John y se quedó observándolo y hablando con quien le estaba atendiendo, otro militar lo observó durante un momento y se dirigió a Cameron para hablar con ésta. Cuando el militar se giró para hablar con Cameron Sarah estaba mirando atónita como Derek tras observar a su hijo estaba hablando con Cameron con cierta familiaridad e incluso mirándola, increíblemente, con preocupación. Le comentaba que tenía suerte ya que en la base de JH pronto quedaría perfectamente pero a John aún le quedaría un tiempo para recuperarse aunque no era nada en comparación con otras ocasiones. Cameron miraba a John fijamente mientras sonreía dejando su mano sobre el brazo derecho del humano mientras lo escaneaba y hablaba con Derek confirmándole que todo había salido bien.

Tras hablar con Cameron, ésta le dijo algo que Sarah no escuchó bien y Derek se giró para observarla fijamente. Sin dejar de mirarla avisó al otro militar y este comenzó a mirarla también completamente ensimismado. Sarah sintió como el corazón dejó de latirle durante un instante para comenzar a latir sin descanso a toda velocidad. Se quedó mirando completamente emocionada como Kyle la miraba atónito y después se acercó sonriente hacia ella.  
Kyle pensó que increíblemente Sarah Connor era mucho más bonita en persona que en la fotografía que había visto repetidas veces donde ya era preciosa. Al llegar a ella se sorprendió cuando Sarah dijo su nombre antes de que él pudiese comentarle nada.

-…Ky… Kyle…

-… Sí, ese es mi nombre… ¿Te han hablado de mí? Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti, eres Sarah Connor, la madre John. ¿Verdad?

Sarah le asintió emocionada con una expresión que denotaba una inmensa alegría y aflicción al mismo tiempo. Kyle le sonrió tímidamente y la asintió para saludarla con un inmenso respeto.

-Es un honor conocer a la primera luchadora de la resistencia, la mujer que preparó a John antes de la guerra para organizarse y vencer a Skynet. Es increíble, de alguna forma John lo consiguió. Te ha salvado del día del juicio final.

Sarah intentó dirigirse a él pero las palabras no le salían, cuando vio como Kyle la miraba totalmente preocupado se comenzó a acercar más a él.

-Tranquila, John saldrá de esta, seguro que mañana te asegurará que está perfectamente y tendrás que obligarlo a que no abandone la cama. No te preocupes, John es muy…

Kyle no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba sintiendo el abrazo más fuerte que había recibido nunca. Tras la sorpresa correspondió al abrazo sintiendo como Sarah lloraba sobre él. Muy preocupado trató de consolarla cuando al mirarla finalmente entendió aliviado que por alguna razón Sarah estaba llorando, pero de alegría. Cuando Sarah abrió los ojos pudo ver como Cameron y Derek los miraban a lo lejos con media sonrisa. Tomó a Kyle de la mano y se acercó a John para sonreírle cuando vio que recuperaba la consciencia y la miraba primero con la expresión perdida pero tras incorporarse sorprendido, feliz al ver a su madre al lado de Kyle.

Conforme fue descubriendo y entendiendo el futuro en que se encontraba, Sarah comprendió que sus temores iniciales al llegar eran infundados. Finalmente su eterna pesadilla había acabado. Ahora todo estaba bien pero pronto descubriría que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, ya se terminó. Siento haber tardado tanto con el último. He estado a punto de hacerlo en dos capítulos porque estaba quedando muy largo pero finalmente he creido mejor dejarlo así, en plan season finale :P. Pero vamos, que acepto sugerencias y lo que queráis, si os parece excesivamente largo para un capítulo lo parto en dos y sin problemas.

Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad que han ayudado. :)

A ver si son ciertos los últimos rumores que indican que van a sacar dos películas para el mercado de video y finalizar la serie. Espero que al menos duren 4 horas cada una porque quiero mucho más xdd.

Saludos y venga, ¡Animarse a escribir fics de esta serie que quiero leer más!


End file.
